Ragnarok: Unreality
by Elmion
Summary: Setelah ia mati, Judith menemukan dirinya sendiri di dalam game Ragnarok Online. Mulai dari sekarang, ia harus hidup dengan berhati-hati sambil membedakan kegilaan dan kenyataan. Dan tentu saja, ia gagal.
1. Birth part 1: Di mana sang gadis mati

Disclaimer: Ragnarok Online bukan punya saya.

A/N: Bab 'Birth' sudah diedit dan direupload ulang. Ada satu-dua chapter yang digabungkan supaya lebih efisien sehingga sisanya tinggal 12 bagian. Nggak usah baca lagi, akhirnya juga editannya ga gede2 amat, cuma merapikan satu-dua momen yang nggak penting dan inkonsisten. Eniwei.

Nikmatilah ceritanya.

A/N2: Karena Formatting di lebih membuat stres daripada menjadi penanggung jawab untuk kebocoran minyak BP, aku memutuskan untuk menghapus SEMUANYA dan mengupload ulang ceritanya supaya kali ini formatting bisa dilakukan dengan lebih rinci.

Seriously, I hate this story editing system D:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1-1 <strong>

**Birth**

Gadis itu terbaring di hamparan rumput di atas tebing di pinggir laut, dalam posisi fetal, tertidur pulas. Ia berambut pirang pendek, bertubuh kecil kurus, pendek, dan mengenakan seragam Novice.

Angin meniup rumput yang menggelitik wajahnya, dan ia membuka mata.

Hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sepatu bot coklat. Yang pertama kali diciumnya, bau rumput tercampur bau laut. Yang pertama kali dirasanya, rumput dan tanah yang empuk di bawahnya. Yang pertama kali didengarnya, suara lembut seorang pria yang berkata, "Halo."

Ia berguling, sehingga ia terlentang, menatap langit. Panas dan terang menerpa wajahnya. Matanya menyipit. Ia bisa melihat seorang pria berdiri di dekatnya, tapi wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena sengatan sinar matahari. Pria itu mengulurkan tangan, dan gadis itu mengambilnya.

Ia berdiri, tetapi lututnya melemas dan ia jatuh langsung ke dekapan pria itu. Sang pria memegang bahu gadis itu, dan meluruskan badannya. Gadis itu melihat sekeliling—segalanya buram. Ia mengusap matanya dengan kasar, mencoba sadar dari kantuknya. Ia terhuyung-huyung, seperti orang yang teler karena kebanyakan minum.

"Halo?" Pria itu berkata sekali lagi. Judith bisa melihatnya dengan jelas sekarang; ia bermata coklat, berwajah mulus. Kulitnya, rambutnya yang panjang dan berponi, bajunya, dan sarung tangannya semuanya putih.

"Halo? Judith? Kamu tahu nggak namamu Judith?" Pria itu mengguncang-guncang gadis itu, seolah berharap membetulkan otaknya.

Judith berkedip. Lalu, seolah guncangan pria itu telah membetulkan otaknya, matanya melebar dan dunia sekelilingnya mulai masuk akal. Sekarang ia sadar bahwa benda biru yang besar itu adalah laut, garis di ujungnya adalah cakrawala, dan pria yang memegangnya adalah orang asing.

Judith membuka mulut, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Tampaknya ini sudah cukup bagi pria berambut putih itu. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku akan menganggap kamu barusan akan bertanya, 'di mana ini'," ia berkata, melepas pegangannya. "Di sini Rune-Midgard. Kamu adalah Judith. Aku Shigel," pria berambut putih itu menghitung dengan jarinya, satu-persatu. "Terus...Oh ya. Kamu sudah mati."

"Oh," Judith bersuara. "Ini di mana?"

"Rune-Midgard," Shigel mengulang.

"Itu di mana?"

"Dunia maya," Shigel menjawab enteng.

Sunyi. Lalu:

"Ini surga?" tanya Judith.

"Menurut kamu?"

Kalau pikiran Judith sedang jernih, dia akan berpikir, _'tempat ini tidak mirip surga'_. Lalu, memulai debat filsafat dengan dirinya sendiri, ia akan berpikir lagi, _'tapi siapa yang tahu surga seperti apa?'_. Tapi sekarang kepalanya pening dan ia tidak bisa berpikir apapun.

Judith membenamkan muka di telapak tangannya. Ia mencoba mengingat sesuatu, apapun.

Dan pada saat itulah ia sadar ia tidak ingat apa-apa.

"Aku kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Kamu mati," Shigel menjawab. "Kena peluru nyasar. Gedung Lyto dekat sama tempat kejadiannya. Sayangnya, kamu nggak ketolong lagi. Makanya, bos nempatin kamu di sini."

Judith membuka mulut sedikit. _Aku sudah mati,_ batinnya. _Bagus sekali._

"Terus?" kata Judith.

"Terus apa?"

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

Shigel terdiam. Lalu: "Kamu kok percaya banget sih kalau kamu udah mati?"

"Kamu bohong?" Judith bertanya balik.

"Nggak. Kamu tahu Ragnarok Online?" Shigel bertanya.

Judith mengangguk secara otomatis. Lalu ia sadar kalau ia ingat sesuatu.

_Ragnarok Online. _

_Itu kan—_

Lalu dia tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa.

"Bagus. Jalanlah ke istana itu. Di sana kita bisa ngomong. Sampai ketemu lagi."

Sebuah tiang cahaya tiba-tiba menyelubungi Shigel. Setelah tiang langit itu meredup, Shigel sudah hilang.

Tanpa buang waktu, Judith berjalan ke atas jembatan menuju istana yang dituju Shigel. Entah bagaimana, ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Dan, jauh dalam pikirannya, dia sama sekali tidak terkejut kalau dia sudah mati.


	2. Birth part 2: Di mana sang gadis diuji

"'_Judith' tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda cacat mental. _

_Penghapusan ingatan selektif berhasil. Subjek masih bisa mengingat hal-hal tidak penting ketika diberi acuan atau dorongan, tapi tidak bisa mengingat informasi yang integral untuk identitas diri._

_Subjek memiliki beberapa karakteristik yang menandakan individualitas/tidak sepenuhnya sebuah tabula rasa._

_Subjek cantik. Harus berhati-hati untuk tidak jatuh cinta kepadanya." _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1-2 <strong>

**Whispers**

Judith mengunyah ujung pensilnya yang tumpul.

Gadis itu sekarang sedang duduk di suatu ruangan yang nampak seperti kelas. Di bangku. Mengerjakan tes Novice-nya. Yang benar-benar sulit.

Butiran keringat muncul di keningnya. Di ruangan itu tidak ada pendingin. Semua jendelanya tertutup. Dan di luar masih tengah hari. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, orang normal pasti sudah sewot. Judith adalah orang normal.

_Jahanam, _batinnya._ 'Shigel di mana sih?' _

Judith menarik napas dan mengkaji ulang lembaran tesnya.

1) Apa status yang paling penting untuk serangan sihir? a)STR.

2) Apa yang menentukan damage critical hit? a)LUK.

3) Siapa yang pertama kali menemukan Red Potion? a)Lagor Yakovtsky.

4) Siapa yang memulai Perang Besar II? a)Adolf Hitler.

5) Siapakah anggota kesembilan party yang mengalahkan Dark Lord pada Perang Besar III?

Lima puluh soal pilihan ganda, tiga esai dan satu tugas mengarang. Ini gila.

Tidak bisa memikirkan jawaban, Judith mencoret a) ('Harry Potter') dan maju ke pertanyaan berikutnya.

6) Apa tujuan utama-

'_Yo, Jud.'_

Judith melonjak kaget. Suara apa barusan? Di ruangan ini tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya-

'_Halo? Judith? Ini Shigel.'_

Suara itu datang lagi-dari dalam kepalanya sendiri.

'_Kamu bisa denger aku, nggak?'_

Judith secara refleks mengangguk.

'_Haloo?'_

Lalu ia sadar Shigel tak bisa melihatnya. Jadi ia membatin:_ 'Bisa.'_

'_Bagus. Ngapain sih kamu?'_

'_Ngerjain tes.'_

'_Lama amat.'_

'_Emangnya harus cepet?'_

'_Iya. Aku nungguin, nih.'_

'_Sabar. Tinggal 44 pertanyaan lagi.'_

'_Asal jawab saja.'_

'_Nggak mau, nanti nilainya jelek.'_

Sunyi sejenak. Judith kembali mengerjakan tesnya. Shigel menutup muka dengan tangannya, frustrasi (tapi Judith tidak bisa melihat ini).

'_Nyangkut di pertanyaan nomer berapa?'_

'_Enam.'_

'_Pertanyaannya?'_

'_Apa tujuan-kamu mau bantu aku nyontek?'_

'_Kenapa? Nggak mau?'_

_'Kamu gila? Apa tujuan Raja Tristan mengundang pendatang dari dunia baru?'_

000

'_Ternyata kamu ini baik, ya.'_

'_Memangnya aku memberikan kesan orang jahat?'_

'_Nggak. Aku cuma bilang kamu baik.'_

'_Aku tersanjung.'_

Judith sekarang sedang menyiapkan diri untuk tes prakteknya: MembunuhIa mengequip senjata, mengisi tas dengan item penyembuh, dan berdoa.

'_Kamu nggak stres?' _Shigel bertanya.

'_Memangnya kenapa?'_

'_Yah, kebanyakan orang susah menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka telah meninggalkan dunia fana.'_

Judith mengangkat bahu (dia lupa bahasa tubuh tak berguna). Ia memasang Novice Boots-nya.

_"Sudah siap?" _

Judith tersentak dan berkedip. Pengawas tesnya berdiri di dekat pintu, melipat tangan, memasang muka masam.

_Judith mengangguk. Pada saat yang sama, Shigel mewhisper,__ 'Sudah mau mulai, ya?'_

'_Hu-uh.' _

Judith melangkah maju ke pintu menuju lapangan Fabre.

"Kamu tegang?" Pengawasnya bertanya.

Judith setengah berjinjit, meremas tangannya, menelan ludah dan mengusap keringat dari dahinya. Dia tidak menjawab.

"Santai saja," pengawas itu berkata, dan membimbingnya keluar.

Sebuah padang rumput terhampar luas di hadapan Judith, dikelilingi oleh tembok istana. Di dalamnya ada pohon, lebah, beberapa Novice yang pingsan, dan ulat-ulat hijau menjijikkan. Suara-suara aneh terdengar, seperti efek suara dalam game sadis.

"Bunuh apa pun sampai kamu naik dua level," pengawas itu berkata. Lalu ia berbalik.

"Kalau aku mati gimana?" Judith bertanya.

"Kami akan menolong," pengawas itu berkata tanpa menoleh. Judith tidak merasa diyakinkan.

Lalu tiba-tiba,_ 'Judith? Aku pergi dulu ya. Dapat panggilan dari bos. Nanti kalau kamu udah selesai tes ini ama tes kepribadian, pergi langsung ke Izlude. Dari sana kamu ke tabing di barat laut. Good luck. Jangan mati ya.'_

'_Oi.'_

'_Shigel: Tak ada karakter dengan nama itu.'  
><em>

* * *

><p>Shigel mencopot visornya dan keluar dari kapsul VR-nya. Di luar, seorang wanita muda bertampang keras menunggu. Begitu ia melihat senyum yang menghias muka pria itu, ia langsung cemberut.<p>

"Kamu telat."

Shigel tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia beranjak keluar kamar tempat ia berada dan berjalan bersama wanita itu.

"Jangan terlalu sayang padanya," wanita itu berkata.

"Aku tidak bisa menyayangi karakter game. Tenang saja," Shigel membalas.


	3. Birth part 3: Di mana sang gadis dikubur

**Chapter 1-3 **

**Frozen**

Ruangan itu gelap. Ia tidak memiliki jendela. Di dalamnya terdapat dua deret kapsul virtual reality, disusun seperti dalam warnet. Kabel-kabel dari semua kapsul itu tergerai di lantai, tak beraturan. Semuanya menjurus ke ujung ruangan, si mana empat belas monitor menyala terang.

Di dalam ruangan itu Johan berpacu.

Ia berjalan melingkar-lingkar, menggumam sendiri. Ia berusha untuk mengingat sambutan yang telah diajarkan Nina padanya. Tentu saja, semakin besar usahanya semakin tidak hapal dia.

_Selamat pagi. Saya Johan. Saya...saya..._

Sudah takdirnya tidak jago berbicara resmi. Setelah beberapa putaran, ia berhenti dan memutuskan berbicara spontan. Lalu ia menunggu.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu menuju ruangan itu terbuka dan tiga orang melewatinya bersamaan. Di kanan, seorang wanita pendek berambut coklat panjang dan bermata biru. Nina. Di kiri, seorang anak SMA berseragam, berkacamata, jangkung dan berjerawat. Iqbal. Dan di tengah, seseorang berseragam polisi dan membawa kemasan. Johan mengulurkan tangan ke sang polisi.

Mereka saling menyapa. Lalu Johan mengatakan: "Nama saya Johan. Saya menggantikan pimpinan perusahaan. Ia sedang mengadakan pertemuan dengan para pemegang saham. Kami mohon maaf."

_Sempurna._

Polisi itu manggut-manggut. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya. Lalu: "Ini, ada titipan dari pimpinan saya untuk nona Esther."

Ia menyerahkan kemasan yang ia bawa ke Johan. Johan menerimanya dan berterima kasih.

"Bagaimana anak yang kemarin?" Polisi itu berkata tanpa peringatan.

Kesunyian melanda ruangan itu. Johan memandang polisi itu.

"Ikut aku."

Ia mengikutinya. Johan berjalan menuju ujung ruangan sementara Iqbal dan Nina saling menatap. Iqbal mengangkat bahu, lalu keduanya berjalan mengikuti.

Sang polisi melintasi ruangan itu dengan ekspresi heran. Ruangan ini gelap sekali. Udaranya dingin sekali. Bau apek lagi. Dan kabel di lantai benar-benar tak beraturan.

Johan berhenti.

Dan Polisi itu melongo.

Di hadapannya ada layar yang menampilkan seorang pria dalam kotak kaca bening. Pria itu berselimut dari leher ke bawah. Dari sekujur tubuhnya keluar kabel hitam baja tebal yang terlihat sadis.

"Nomor 14. Ujung kanan."

Anto mengerjap dan menoleh ke ujung kamar. Ia berjalan ke sana dan menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Gadis itu terbaring, mata tertutup, rambut hitam panjangnya terurai tak beraturan. Ia ada dalam kondisi yang sama seperti pria tadi. Tergeletak seperti pajangan di museum.

Anto melihatnya dengan getir.

_Dia masih muda sekali,_batinnya, sambil menyentuh layar itu dengan jari. Lalu ia melihat sesuatu yang salah.

Ia menyipitkan mata dan melihat lagi. Ia tak salah.

_Ya Tuhan._

"Kaget?" tanya Johan.

Anto mengacuhkannya. Ia tidak bisa mencerna apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

_Anak itu beku._

Anto membuka mulut untuk menanyakan sesuatu. Tapi tak ada suara yang keluar.

"Ya, cewek itu beku," Johan berkata. "Tapi bukan beku balok es."

"Vitrifikasi," Iqbal melengkapi. "Bisa dibilang dia tak beku sama sekali. Kalau badannya kita masukin freezer, proses kristalisasi akan menghancurkan sel-sel tubuhnya dari dalam."

"Dia sudah mati?" Anto setengah berteriak. "Kamu bilang-"

"Badannya tak bisa ditolong," Iqbal menjawab. "Bukan berati dia tak bisa ditolong _sama sekali_. Masih ada jiwanya."

"Dia masih hidup?" Anto bertanya, sedikit mereda.

"Tidak. Secara klinis ia bisa disebut mati. Tapi secara spiritual, ia sesehat aku. Mungkin lebih sehat, malah," Iqbal menerangkan.

Anto terdiam. Bukan karena ia tak bisa berpikir, melainkan karena ia berpikir terlalu banyak. Ekspresinya masih setengah-panik, setengah-kesal, setengah-sedih. Seperti waktu kamu membunuh orang tanpa sengaja.

"Dia masih bisa disembuhkan?"

"Bisa."

Johan menoleh ke Iqbal dengan muka terkejut.

"Waktu anda habis, pak Anto," Nina berkata.

Polisi itu menelan ludah, mengangguk terima kasih dan pergi keluar, diantar oleh Nina.

"Kenapa kamu bohong?" Johan bertanya setelah mereka keluar kamar.

"Aku tidak bohong," Iqbal menjawab. "Aku bilang ia bisa sembuh. Aku nggak bilang kapan."

Johan menghela napas.

Iqbal mengangkat bahu, memasuki kapsulnya dan meninggalkan dunia nyata.


	4. Birth part 4: Di mana Judith berdarah

"_Reinhart."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Ada arketipe baru yang akan datang, sebentar lagi."_

_Reinhart __diam, mencerna informasi ini. Lalu, di balik topengnya, ia menyeringai. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1-4 <strong>

**Archetypes I**

Izlude tidak seramai Prontera atau Morroc. Di sana tidak seindah Comodo. Tapi tetap saja kota ini terlihat luar biasa.

Langit sudah tidak bisa lebih cerah lagi. Suara burung camar terus mengalun di atas, jelas dan merdu. Bangunan-bangunan di kota itu berdiri tegap, meskipun tidak tinggi maupun bersih (beberapa diantaranya bahkan berlumut). Angin laut tak pernah berhenti menghembus, menyejukkan mereka yang sudah tersengat matahari. Warna-warni dari kios pedagang menghias seluruh kota. Orang-orang berpakaian aneh berlalu-lalang, mengobrol, berlari, berdebat harga dan berpacaran.

Judith membayangkan peta Izlude. _Barat laut. Kanan atas. Tebing._

Tentu saja, deskripsi _tebing_tidak membantu banyak di Izlude.

Ia meraba-raba lengannya sambil berjalan. Meskipun lukanya sudah disembuhkan oleh apple dan red herb (Judith tidak tahu bagaimana; lukanya menutup begitu saja), tetap saja terasa gatal. Setelah itu ia menyentuh ulu hatinya. ia merasa mual, eneg, tidak enak. Teleport yang baru saja ia lakukan benar-benar bikin ilfil.

Judith melihat sekeliling sambil berjalan. Mulutnya melongo sepanjang perjalanan. Kakinya terus bergerak sendiri sementara dirinya terpesona oleh pemandangan Izlude. Ia menabrak Knight berarmor komplit, seorang Thief, dan seorang Ranger sampai akhirnya ia tersandung sebuah batu.

Ia telah sampai di sebuah lahan dipenuhi rumput. Lahan ini menjorok ke laut. Judith berjalan menuju ujungnya, dan melihat ke bawah. 10 meter ke bawah.

"Wow," Judith bersuara, takjub. Seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

_Tapi apa saja yang pernah aku lihat seumur hidupku?_

"Judith?"

Gadis yang disebutkan tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang terlalu cepat, dan terpeleset. Lalu ia jatuh. Ke depan. Muka duluan.

"Gimana?" ia mendengar seseorang bicara di dekatnya.

"Pasti dia. Kapan lagi kamu melihat Player jatuh seperti itu?"

"Dia cantik lagi."

"Kamu belum lihat mukanya, Patrick."

"Jadi? Semua orang di RO cantik. Termasuk aku."

Seseorang menariknya berdiri. Judith meludahi rumput yang masuk ke mulutnya dan membersihkan rambutnya. Lalu ia mendongak.

Ia melihat seorang Archer berambut merah, bertubuh kuli dan bermata biru sadis. Wajahnya yang coklat terang terlihat muda, tetapi keras. Seluruh lengan kanannya penuh bekas guratan. Ia menggunakan kostum Archer, tapi tampangnya seperti purnawirawan AL.

"Kamu Judith?" orang itu bertanya dengan suara yang tegas.

"Ya," Judith menjawab, berniat tidak terlihat takut.

"Aku Leid," Archer itu berkata. ia melihat ke belakang, dan mengangguk.

Penasaran, Judith berjinjit untuk mengintip (Leid tinggi sementara Judith pendek) di balik punggung Archer itu.

Di sana ada 5 orang: dua Swordsman, satu Priest,satu Priestess dan satu Mage perempuan. Semua berjalan ke arah Judith. Sang Priestess sampai duluan dan mengulurkan tangan. Judith menyalaminya.

"Aku Charlotte," sapa Priestess itu, tersenyum. Ia berambut pirang panjang, bertubuh tinggi langsing, berwajah mulus dan bermata biru. Suaranya lembut. Umurnya sekitar 20-an. Judith takjub melihatnya. Perempuan ini cantik sekali.

"Mereka teman-temanku," Charlotte melanjutkan. Judith keluar dari lamunannya, melihat sekeliling dan mulai berjabat tangan dengan semua orang.

"Aku Nichols," kata salah satu Swordsman.

"Aku Ferdinand," kata Swordsman yang lain.

Judith memandang kedua orang ini heran. Mereka seperti pinang dibelah dua dengan laser presisi. Kedanya jangkung, bertubuh kokoh, bermata dan berambut coklat terang, serta bermuka ramah. Suara mereka sama-sama enteng dan terdengar ceria. Bahkan deret gigi mereka sama persis.

"Kalau kamu kesulitan membedakan kami, Ferdinand punya codet di dadanya," Nichols berkata, menyeringai.

"Tapi kamu tidak akan pernah melihatnya. Maaf ya," Ferdinand berkata.

Judith tertawa. Dia suka orang ini. Lalu ia merasakan seseorang menggenggam tangannya.

Judith menoleh dan melihat sang Priest berlutut dan mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Namaku Patrick," Priest itu tersenyum, sambil memperlihatkan gigi putih sempurna Pepsodent. Ia lalu berdiri. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, nona."

Judith terpana. Tampang Patrick paling praktis disebut cakep. Priest itu tinggi, tegap, berambut pirang, bermata biru, berwajah seperti cowok di komik cewek, dan suaranya dalam. Gentleman sejati.

"Hu-uh," Judith bersuara kecil. Lalu-

"Aku Ruth!" kata sang Mage sebelum Judith sempat menoleh. Ia langsung menggenggam tangan Judith dan mengayunnya kencang-kencang.

Mage ini terlihat sebaya dengan Judith, meskipun proporsi tubuh mereka...berbeda. Ruth lebih seksi, dan seragam Magenya cukup membantu. Wajahnya yang putih dan ceria seperti memiliki aura sendiri. Ia memiliki mata biru terang dan rambut pink panjang yang ditata seperti mage biasa. Ia tidak begitu tinggi, tapi tidak cebol juga.

Judith tersenyum kepadanya. Ruth tersenyum balik, menatap Judith dengan hangat. Mereka masih belum melepaskan salaman.

"Kamu imut," Ruth tiba-tiba berkata dengan suara melamun.

Butiran keringat raksasa muncul di belakang kepala Judith.

"Charlotte. Sograt," Leid berkata.

Charlotte mengerti dan langsung menoleh ke Patrick. Lalu mereka suit. Patrick kalah (Gunting lawan batu), dan mengeluarkan Blue Gemstone dari kantongnya.

"Selalu aku yang kalah," Patrick mengeluh. Ia melempar batu biru itu. Sesaat kemudian, muncul tiang cahaya biru di tempat batu tersebut mendarat. Tiang itu terang seperti obor, tapi tidak panas maupun menyilaukan. Di kakinya, muncul riak-riak biru. Judith menelan ludah ketika melihat ini. Ia tidak suka berteleport.

Leid maju dan langsung masuk. Yang lainnya mengikuti. Satu persatu, tubuh mereka hilang ditelan cahaya. Yang tersisa sekarang hanya Judith dan Patrick.

Judith maju setengah langkah, lalu berhenti. Patrick menoleh ke Judith dan menunjuk Warp Portal dengan kepalanya.

Judith tidak mau bilang dia takut teleport. Maka ia langsung berjalan mantap dan memasuki Warp Portal itu.

Pada saat ia menjejakkan kaki di Portal itu, ia langsung merasa mual. Lagi. Pertama, ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa selain cahaya. Setelah itu, ia melihat gunung pasir. Ketika ia sadar, ia sudah menghirup udara kering dan terpanggang matahari.

Badan Judith terasa limbung. Ia berjalan sempoyongan, seperti orang mabuk. Ia tersandung dan jatuh ke depan. Charlotte menahannya. Pada saat inilah Patrick muncul.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Pusing aja," Judith menjawab, sambil berdiri tegak. Tidak ada yang bertanya lagi.

Leid melihat sekeliling. Gurun itu tidak besar dan tandus seperti gurun Sahara, tapi tetap saja mengesankan. Di sana tidak ada bukit pasir yang tinggi, kalajengking, onta dan penyamun. Tetapi sesekali terlihat seekor anak anjing, Knight yang naik Peco-Peco, atau telur mata sapi yang membawa penggorengan. Leid sedang mencari yang pertama kali disebut. Ia menemukannya.

"Judith."

Gadis itu menoleh ke Leid. Archer itu berjalan ke depannya dan mengulurkan sebuah Stiletto.

Judith menatap Stiletto itu, lalu Leid. Pandangan Leid mengatakan, _'Ambil Stiletto ini.'_Judith mematuhi pandangan Leid.

"Bunuh binatang itu," Leid berkata sambil menunjuk seekor Baby Desert Wolf yang sedang mengejar ekornya sendiri.

Judith berkedip. "Apa?"

"Bunuh binatang itu," Leid mengulangi.

Judith menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Leid. Binatang yang dimaksud sekarang sedang menggaruk telinganya. Setelah itu sang Novice melihat ke teman-teman barunya. Baru saat itulah ia sadar semua menatapnya dengan muka serius. Bahkan Ruth. Charlotte terlihat khawatir. Judith melihat Baby Desert Wolfnya lagi.

"Oke," Judith menjawab tanpa berpikir. Baru setelah ia bicara Judith merasa panik.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan tegap. Di saat seperti ini, akal tidak bisa berpikir banyak. Yang jelas, ia harus membunuh binatang ini. Tidak bisa tidak. Tak lama kemudian, ia sampai di depan sasarannya.

Tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk keraguan, Judith menghunjamkan Stilettonya ke tubuh Baby Desert Wolf itu.

Binatang malang itu memekik dan langsung bergerak menjauh. Pisau Judith tercabut, dan darah merembes keluar dari luka bekas tusukannya.

Baby Desert Wolf itu tidak tampak kesakitan. Ia membungkuk. Seluruh bulu di punggungnya berdiri. Bibir atasnya tertarik, memperlihatkan taring kecil yang tajam. Ia menggeram dengan ganas.

Judith melangkah mundur, ketakutan. Ia tahu binatang ini bisa membunuhnya.

Binatang itu tiba-tiba menerkam. Judith secara refleks berbalik dan lari. Serigala itu berhasil menggigit pergelangan kakinya.

Judith tidak sempat meraung kesakitan. Ia terjatuh. Anak saerigala itu sekarang menarik-narik pergelangan kaki Judith. Gadis itu berbalik dan menendang-nendang moncong binatang itu dengan kaki yang satu lagi. Satu tendangan mengenai hidung. Anak serigala itu memekik keras dan mundur.

Judith berusaha merayap mundur dengan sikunya. Pada saat itu, sang anak serigala menerkam lehernya.

Judith berguling ke kiri dan menyabetkan pisaunya ke binatang itu. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang asin memasuki mulutnya.

Stiletto Judith telah merobek leher buruannya. Darah segar menyembur ke mana-mana. Binatang itu terhuyung-huyung. Ia 'mulai mengeluarkan suara aneh dari moncongnya. Seperti orang tersedak. Darah merembes keluar dari moncongnya. Setelah itu, ia roboh.

Judith kembali bernapas. Ia merebahkan diri di tanah berpasir itu. Ia melihat ke arah Leid.

Archer itu telah mengangkat busur dan panah. Ia membidik. Lalu ia menembak ke arahnya.

Judith tidak sempat bergerak. Panah itu melesat beberapa milimeter di atas hidungnya dan menghantam tengkorak Desert Wolf yang sedang melompat ke arah Judith.

Binatang itu terpental dan jatuh.

Lalu ia memudar...memudar...dan hilang.

Charlotte bergegas ke arah Judith.

Jauh dari sana, Leid tersenyum. Tapi tidak ada yang melihat ini.


	5. Birth part 5: Di mana penjelasan diberi

"_Hei, Isaac."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Arketipe yang baru sudah datang, kan?"_

"_Hmm."_

"_Jadi?"_

"_Jadi?"_

"_Aku kira kita akan memulai penghancuran dunia sekarang?__ Y'know, the death, destruction and mayhem part?"_

"_Tunggu setelah aku menyelesaikan teh ini."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1-5<strong>

**Archetypes II**

Morroc. Kota paling ramai se-Rune Midgard. Meskipun kota baru berjamuran di mana-mana, Morroc tetap nomer wahid. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa.

Mengatakan tempat itu ramai adalah tidak adil. Suara-suara manusia menghajar gendang telinga bak deru air terjun. Panas terik matahari dikuadratkan oleh ratusan pemain yang berjejal-jejalan. Jidat berkilauan, keringat bertetesan dan bau badan harum semerbak menyebar. Sebenarnya, siapa yang dapat ide bikin pasar di tengah gurun?

"KENAPA DI SINI RIBUT SEKALI, SIH?" Judith berteriak. Setengah untuk melepas kekesalan, setengah supaya dia kedengaran.

_'Ini Morroc, Judith sayang. Ngapain kamu teriak-teriak?'_suara Patrick menggema dalam kepala Novice itu.

Judith berkedip. Lalu ia menampar dahi dalam hati (di dunia nyata tak ada ruang untuk menggerakkan lengannya). _Whisper. Kok aku lupa sih?_

_'Belok kiri,'_Leid me-whisper grup mereka. Mereka semua melakukan demikian, dan merasa keramaian menipis. Kini Judith bisa melihat semua anggota grupnya, dengan Leid paling depan.

Di hadapan mereka ada sebuah penginapan. Mereka masuk, Leid membayar dan mereka masuk kamar penginapan. Begitu melihat tempat tidur, Judith langsung terjun ke arahnya.

Setelah merasakan matahari gurun, kasur terasa seperti surga. Seprai yang sejuk, empuk dan lembut menggoda Judith ke alam mimpi. Gadis itu tidak menahannya. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengkur.

Grup itu menduduki ranjang yang tersisa. Mata mereka semua mengarah ke Judith.

"Gimana?" Leid bertanya ke semua orang.

"Dia imut," Ruth menjawab tanpa ragu.

_Kejutan,_Leid membatin.

"Dia menarik," Ferdinand berkomentar.

"Aku setuju," Nichols menambahkan.

"Dia cakep," Patrick berkata.

"Kelihatannya muda sekali, ya," Charlotte mengamati.

"Bukannya kita semua dulu seperti itu?" Patrick nyeplos.

"Tetap saja dia terlihat muda."

"Dia pas buat jadi Archer," celetuk Ferdinand.

"Masa? Kayaknya enakan jadi Swordsman, deh. Semua cewek tomboy kan biasanya jadi Swordie," Nichols berkata.

"Ruth jadi Mage," Ferdinand memberi contoh.

"Liar tidak sama dengan tomboy, saudara," Nichols membetulkan.

"Pernah merasakan firebolt di selangkangan?" Ruth bertanya ceria.

"Tidak terima kasih," Swordie kembar itu menjawab.

Leid tidak mendengarkan semua ini. Ia sedang sibuk menatap Judith. Ia memang pas jadi Archer. Ukuran tubuhnya memang seperti anak berumur 14. Tapi umur sesungguhnya dia tak yakin.

Gadis itu berjalan seperti sudah terbiasa membawa senapan.

_Tok tok._

Pintu kamar mereka dibuka sebelum ada yang menjawab ketukan itu. Dan di baliknya ada seorang Mage bertubuh kurus pendek. Ia berambut biru neon, berkulit putih mulus dan berwajah oriental. Sebuah eggshell betengger di atas kepalanya. Ia membawa tongkat yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dan ia sedang tersenyum.

"Halo semuanya," ia menyapa. Suaranya terdengar kekanakan.

"Halo, Nos," Ruth langsung menyapa balik.

"Yo," Nichols dan Ferdinand menyapa, mengangkat alis dan mengangkat tangan dengan kompak.

"Ngapain kamu?" Leid bertanya ketus. Ia tidak menoleh.

"Aku kangen sama kamu, Leiden-san," sang Mage membalas dengan polosnya.

Semuanya mendengus. Kecuali Leid. Sang pemanah terus memandang sang mage dengan dingin.

"Serius. Semuanya menemani Reed ke Gua Payon. Aku ke Geffen sendiri. Ancilla-sensei lagi sama Justin di Prontera. Karena bosan, aku berkunjung ke sini," ia menjelaskan. Lalu ia melihat Judith. "Dia ya?"

"Iya," Charlotte berkata.

"Hee~" sang Mage bersuara. Mage itu mulai mengelus kepala Judith. "Coba aku datang lebih awal."

"Kenapa? Mau kenalan?" kata Judith, masih membenamkan muka di kasur.

"Ups," Mage itu menarik tangannya. "Sudah bangun rupanya."

"Dari tadi," Judith berkata, berbalik dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Judith."

"Chronos."

"Nama aneh."

"Kamu orang yang tidak sopan."

"Kamu juga."

"Trims."

"Sama-sama."

Menyentuh sekali. Leid jadi merinding jijik.

"Tidurmu cepat sekali," Charlotte berkata kagum.

"Aku terbiasa," Judith nyengir. Ia merapikan rambutnya.

"Jadi," Patrick menepuk tangan sekali. "Karena Judith sudah bangun, kita mulai saja."

"Mulai apa?" Judith bertanya.

Kali ini Ferdinand menjawab. "Menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyanmu. Jangan bilang kamu tidak punya pertanyaan."

Judith berkedip. Ferdinand benar. Ia mencoba merangkum semua yang telah ia ketahui.

_Aku sudah mati. _

_Aku ini cewek. _

_Uh__... _

_Benar, kan?_

Ia melihat sekeliling, ke semua teman barunya. Ia mengingat nama mereka. _Ruth, Patrick, Charlotte, Nichols atau Ferdinand, Ferdinand atau Nichols, Leid, dan Chronos._

"Kita di mana?" Judith bertanya. Setelah kamu mati, susah untuk berhenti menanyakan ini.

"Rune Midgard," Patrick menjawab.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Judith tanpa segan-segan.

"Orang-orang yang sama sepertimu," kata Nichols.

"Arketipe," kata Ferdinand.

"Kalian semua juga sudah mati?"

"Kurang lebih."

"Sedikit banyak begitu. Leid dan Chronos di sana senior kami semua."

Judith mengrenyitkan dahi. "Kalau mereka senior, kenapa masih job 1?"

"Job 1?" kata Patrick, nyengir.

"Leid dan Chronos sudah bukan job 1 lagi, Judith," jelas Charlotte. "Mereka sudah melewati Valkyrie."

"?"

"Terima kasih, Charlotte," kata Nichols.

"Jud, Leid itu High Archer. Dia sudah jauh di atas kita semua," kata Ferdinand. "Chronos juga sudah jadi High Mage."

"Ooh," Judith bersiul. "Tadi waktu aku datang ke sini ada orang bernama Shigel. Dia siapa sih?"

"Orang gila," jawab Ferdinand dan Nichols berbarengan.

"Katanya ada 14 orang di sini. Sisanya di mana semua?"

"Di grupku," Chronos menjawab. "Kontrol Arketipe membagi anggota dengan rata."

"Kontrol Arketipe?"

"Orang-orang sejenis Shigel," Ferdinand berkata.

"Mereka ada-satu..dua...12 orang," kata Nichols.

"Veiss, Sariel, Aurum, Romulus, Remus, Hermes-" Ferdinand menghitung dengan jarinya.

"Aurora, Ursula, Angela, Lucrecia, Seyre dan Shigel," Nichols melengkapi.

"Ok," Judith berkata. "Kita ngapain di sini?"

"Bertahan hidup," Ferdinand berkata.

"Dan mencoba menangkap Ramos," Nichols menambahkan.

"Ramos?"

"Lebih gampang kalau kamu lihat sendiri," Charlotte berkata."Chronos."

Chronos mengangguk, menyngsingkan lengan bajunya dan menyentuh dahi Judith. Tangannya yang kecil terasa hangat. Mage itu menutup mata, dan menggumamkan, _"Syna."_

Rentetan gambar berkilat di kepala Judith.

Seorang pria berbaju putih.

Tangan berlumuran darah.

Tumpukan mayat.

Organ tubuh yang berserakan.

Darah. Potongan tubuh. Rambut putih keperakan.

Lalu ia kembali.

Judith kembali bernapas. Ia tak sadar ia telah menahannya. Di dahinya muncul keringat dingin. Jantungnya berdetak seperti drum perang.

"Apa-apaan barusan?" Judith bertanya, suaranya lemah.

"Dia Ramos," Chronos berkata. "Arketipe pertama."

"Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Dia player killer," kata Chronos. "Kata Shigel, saat ini dia sudah mencincang 100 orang lebih."

"Ooh. Jadi dia membunuh orang lain yang main game ini?"

"Iya."

"Bukannya karakter yang mati bakal langsung hidup lagi? Apa masalahnya?"

"Itu dia masalahnya," Chronos berkata. "Karakter yang dibunuh Ramos lenyap selamanya. Oh, dan kita tidak akan hidup lagi kalau kita mati."

Judith diam sesaat. "Kita itu maksudnya..."

"Ya, orang-orang yang mati dan masuk Ragnarok Online."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kami tidak tahu," Chronos menjawab tegas.

Gadis Novice itu berpikir. Ramos kerjaannya membunuh. Kalau kita dibunuh kita mati, titik.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita mengejarnya?" ia bertanya. "Kenapa dia tidak dikeluarkan saja dari game?"

"Karena tidak bisa," Leid menjelaskan.

"Hoe? Kenapa?"

"Mengeluarkan seseorang dari matriks Ragnarok Online sekarang perlu presisi. Kita harus mengetahui lokasinya," kata Chronos. "Dan dia sangat jago menyembunyikan diri."

"Kalau begitu cabut saja kabelnya dari mesinnya."

"Kabel apa dari mesin apa?" Chronos menaikkan alis, tertarik.

"Badan kita pasti di dunia nyata, kan? Dan kita pasti pakai kabel untuk masuk ke sini, kan?" Judith bertanya polos.

Chronos tertawa. "Tidak sesederhana itu. Begitu sistem data fisiologis di konversikan—"

"Yang dimaksudkan oleh Chronos adalah diri kita di sini ada independen dari diri kita di luar sana," Ferdinand menyela, menyelamatkan Judith dari serbuan kata-kata ilmiah.

"Sejujurnya, memang agak seram juga," lanjut Ferdinand. "Karena ini berarti meskipun badan kita hancur, kita tidak akan mati."

Judith terdiam.

"Jadi, untuk sementara ini, kita semua imortal," kata Nichols. "Dan hanya bisa mati di dunia ini, waktu pertempuran."

"Wow, wow, wow,sebentar," kata Judith. "_Kita imortal?_"

Nichols dan Ferdinand mengangkat bahu. "Yah, kita masih bisa mati di sini. Misalnya, digigit monster."

"Atau dicakar."

"Atau dipanah."

"Atau diinjak Peco-Peco."

"Atau mengintip Charlotte mandi."

"Nichols!" pihak yang disinggung memprotes.

Judith meraba dagunya. Dia merangkum situasi. Ada orang gila yang menghapus data player seenaknya, dan hanya Arketipe yang bisa menangkapnya. Seperti game saja.

_Tunggu. _

"Aku juga harus ikut menangkapnya?" tanya Judith, sedikit khawatir.

"Tenanglah," kata Ruth, yang dari tadi tidak bicara. "Serahkan saja itu ke senior-senior kita yang jago. Lagian juga kita jarang ketemu dengannya, kok. Santailah."

Chronos mengangguk. "Betul. Aku saja—"  
><em><br>_Lalu ia tiba-tiba berhenti berbicara. Dan memucat. Orang-orang di sekitarnya melihat, khawatir. Dengan gugup, ia melihat sekeliling.

"—uh, baru mendapat kabar kalau dia ada di Surga Poring."

001

Meskipun Ruth berkata begitu, tidak ada yang rela melewatkan kesempatan langka ini.

Mereka segera tiba di sana lewat warp portal Patrick. Chronos telah menerima koordinat yang akurat sehingga mereka tidak makan waktu lama untuk menemukan Ancilla. Sage yang bersembunyi di balik pepohonan itu berkacamata dan berambut hijau. Badannya tergolong langsing, dan dia terlihat berumur di sisinya memiliki rambut coklat pendek, mata coklat gelap, dan kulit putih.

Sage itu menoleh ke arah mereka,dan membisikkan kepada Chronos, _'__Kamu terlambat.'_

Chronos mengisyaratkan maaf, sambil tersenyum malu. _'__Maafkan saya, Ancilla-sensei.'_

_'Dimaafkan.' _Ancilla menunjuk ke depan. Chronos mengikuti arah jarinya. Dia menarik napas.

Judith mengedipkan matanya. Ramos sekarang sedang berbaring, persis di sebelah seekor Poporing. Dia benar-benar mirip Shigel, hanya saja dia mengenakan topeng besi yang menutupi seluruh mukanya dan rambut putihnya jauh lebih panjang. Dia tampaknya sedang tertidur.

Leid menatap Chronos. _'__Kita serang?__'_

Chronos menggeleng. _'__Sebaiknya kita tunggu Roth.'_

Leid melihat ke arah Ramos lagi. _'__Tapi, kalau kita menunggu terlalu lama—'_

"Aku akan bangun duluan? Tenang, aku tidak tidur kok."

Leher Chronos dan Leid otomatis berputar ke arah Ramos.

Pria itu perlahan bangkit dan berjalan ke arah mereka. Dia mengkletakkan jari-jemarinya yang berlapis besi.

Ramos melihat tempat di mana Judith bersembunyi.

"Pagi," sapanya ramah.


	6. Birth part 6: Di mana Jahat bertopeng

**Chapter 1-6 **

**Archetypes IV**

Ramos terus berjalan dengan tangan kanan memegangi pergelangan tangan kiri. Dia memutar tangan kirinya. Tindakan itu menghasilkan suara aneh, seperti bunyi kelereng yang berbenturan.

Ramos berhenti persis di depan Judith dan mengulurkan tangan. Judith bisa bersumpah kalau dia tersenyum, meskipun mukanya terhalang topeng besi. Gadis itu tidak bisa bergerak.

Leid tiba-tiba melompat keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, langsung ke arah Ramos. Leid menembakkan dua anak panah sekaligus di tengah udara. Ramos secara refleks menarik tangannya dan melompat ke belakang. Kedua proyektil tadi bertemu dengan tanah dan menancap di sana.

"Oi—" Ramos berkata saat mendarat. Sayangnya, ia tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Ruth sudah mengirim Frost Diver ke arahnya. Ramos dengan santai dan cepat melangkah ke samping. Gundukan es itu jalan terus, menghancurkan pepohonan yang ada di belakang Ramos.

Persis setelahnya, ia melihat sebuah Frost Diver lagii. Dia melangkah ke samping dengan santai dan cepat—tapi kali ini duri-duri es itu berubah haluan, mengikuti gerakan Ramos.

"Cih," Ramos berhenti dan menyapa Frost Diver itu dengan tinjunya. Sihir Chronos langsung hancur berkeping-keping.

Di balik serpihan es itu ia melihat Nichols dan Ferdinand, menerjang bersamaan ke arahnya. Nichols melompat dan menyerang dari atas, dan Ferdinand merunduk, membidik perut Ramos. Pedang keduanya bersinar terang.

Tanpa peringatan, Ramos menghilang secepat kedipan mata. Ferdinand, yang mempunyai insting tajam, langsung mengerem larinya dan berbelok ke samping. Tetapi, Nichols tidak bisa mengontrol jatuhnya. Dia mendarat dengan kaki, tapi momentum Bash-nya sudah tidak bisa dihentikan lagi. Serangan itu menghantam tanah, dan meretakkannya.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara berdenging di atas kepala mereka. Judith menengok ke belakang. Charlotte baru saja meng-cast Magnificat. Sementara itu, Patrick—

"Ruwach," dia berkata. Raut wajahnya kaku karena konsentrasi. Di depannya, muncul sebuah bola cahaya yang berputar-putar, seperti kunang-kunang. Patrick menatap lurus ke depan, mencoba menemukan Ramos yang menghilang. Dia berhasil.

"Leid! Jam 5!"

Leid, adrenalinnya dipacu oleh Magnificat, dengan sigap memutar badannya, kedua tangan memegang Gakkung. Dia melihat Ramos dengan santai berjalan ke arahnya, sambil menepuk-nepuk jaketnya. Leid langsung melepaskan Double Strafe ke arahnya.

Ramos menangkap dua panah yang melesat ke arahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Dia baru sadar kalau anak panah itu terbuat dari besi. Dia menggaruk kepalanya dengan tangan yang tidak sibuk. "Leid, tolong dong. Aku 'kan cuma mau beri salam."

Dia mempererat genggaman tangan kanannya, dan sedetik kemudian mematahkan kedua steel arrow itu tanpa berkeringat.

Leid tidak terkesan. Dia membidik kepala Ramos dengan hati-hati. Archer itu melepaskan sebuah anak panah bersinar yang meluncur lurus ke kepala Ramos. Tetapi kali ini, nampaknya Ramos tidak mau mengambil resiko. Dia merunduk secepat kilat, dan satu kedipan mata kemudian dia sudah ada di depan Leid. Ramos menggenggam pergelangan tangan Leid sebelum dia sempat berkedip, dan menariknya.

"Kamu benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bicara, ya."

Dia mempererat genggamannya.

_KRAK._

Dan begitu saja, pergelangan tangan Leid remuk.

Archer itu hanya mendesis dengan gigi tertutup rapat. Dia jatuh berlutut di hadapan Ramos. Pria bertopeng besi itu melepaskan tangan Leid.

Judith, yang selama ini hanya diam saja, meringis. Matanya dipenuhi ketakutan.

Ancilla berkata pada Justin, "Jaga gadis itu."

Thief itu mengangguk dan mendekati Judith. Ancila mulai merapal mantra.

Ramos, yang masih berdiri di tempat, menatap Leid. Archer itu sekarang berusaha berdiri, menggunakan Gakkungnya sebagai penopang, sementara Ramos berdiri diam, menonton perjuangan sang Archer.

Ancilla menyelesaikan mantranya, dan gundukan tanah meluncur ke arah Ramos. Sekarang Ramos tidak melompat atau menghilang, melainkan menghentikan Earth Spike Ancilla dengan kaki kanannya. Gundukan tanah itu meledak, menyemburkan debu dan tanah ke udara.

Mereka semua diam, menunggu kepulan debu itu menipis. Begitu mereka bisa melihat sosok Ramos, Nichols dan Ferdinand kembali maju-

"Kenapa dinosaurus menyeberang jalan?"

Judith dan Justin menengok ke asal suara yang datang tiba-tiba itu. Keduanya yakin mereka salah lihat, karena mereka sedang melihat seorang badut.

Nichols dan Ferdinand mengacuhkan suara itu, menghunus pedang mereka, dan masuk ke kepulan debu.

"Karena ayamnya sedang liburan," badut tadi berkata.

_ZING. _

Judith merasa tubuhnya membeku.

Pedang Ferdinand dan Nichols berhenti beberapa sentimeter dari kepala dan ulu hati Ramos. Leid berada di posisi aneh, setengah berdri dan setengah jatuh. Semua berdiri diam. Waktu seolah terhenti.

Ramos membersihkan jaket putihnya dengan santai, seakan mengejek kedua mata pedang yang ada begitu dekat dengannya. Leid, yang matanya masih bisa bergerak, melihatnya dengan mata pembunuh.

Ramos memandang Clown yang berdiri jauh dari pertempuran itu. "Telat kau," dia mengeluh.

"Maaf," kata Clown itu. "Aku di tengah jalan ketemu ini," katanya, sambil menjulurkan kain putih yang digenggamnya, dan menjatuhkannya.

Ramos tampaknya tidak puas. "Kalau cuma Whisper Boss—"

"Dan ini," Clown itu menyela, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya.

Ramos langsung diam. Di tangan Clown itu ada sebuah bongkahan batu yang tajam, tidak beraturan, dan mengkilat seperti kaca.

"Akhirnya. Ketemu di mana?" tanya Ramos.

"Di perut Archangeling," kata si Clown. "Mengurus armada Angeling dan Whisper Boss cukup makan waktu," katanya sendu.

"Oh," kata Ramos. "Memang sih."

Isaac mengangguk. "Ayo."

"'Bentar," kata Ramos. Ia berjalan melewati semua orang yang membeku itu dengan santai. Dia berhenti di depan Judith.

Mukanya mendekat. Judith bisa _merasakan _senyumannya di balik topeng itu.

"Lain kali kita kenalan, ya."

Lalu, dia berjalan ke arah Isaac. Dia melambai. "Tenang saja. Seharusnya efek Frost Joke Isaac selesai—"

Pedang Ferdinand dan Nichols tiba-tiba bergerak lagi dengan cepat. Pedang Ferdinand membelah udara sementara pedang Nichols menghunjam tanah.

Leid jatuh, dan Gakkungnya mengikuti.

Ancilla, Chronos dan Ruth melangkah dengan limbung ke depan, seolah-olah mabuk.

Patrick dan Charlotte bersandar di pohon.

Judith dan Justin jatuh terduduk, menatap Ramos dan Isaac penuh kengerian. Ramos tersenyum melihat mereka semua.

"-Sekarang. Ciao," katanya ceria. Ia hilang dalam sebuah tiang cahaya yang berwarna merah.

Isaac menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, dan kemudian hilang dengan cara yang sama seperti Ramos.

Judith mengamati teman-temannya yang tersengal-sengal dan berkeringat seperti dirinya sendiri.

Kain yang dijatuhkan Isaac melambai-lambai ditiup angin siang hari yang sepoi-sepoi. Poring-poring, yang tidak terlihat sejak mereka mulai bertarung, mulai berdatangan.

Dan hari di Ragnarok Online terus berlanjut.


	7. Birth Part 7: Di mana Judith bertanya

**Chapter 1-7**

**Questions**

Masih berkeringat dingin, Justin berdiri, menyandarkan punggung pada pohon di belakangnya. Seluruh badannya terasa berat. Nampaknya efek candaan Isaac belum sepenuhnya hilang.

Menggerakkan kakinya yang kaku, dia berjalan ke arah Ancilla, yang sekarang juga bersandar pada sebatang pohon. Sage itu memandang telapak tangannya. Ancilla menggerakkan jari-jarinya secara acak untuk melemaskannya. Dia menoleh ke arah Justin.

"Kamu nggak luka, kan?" tanyanya.

Justin menggeleng, sambil menghembuskan napas lega. Nampaknya Ancilla juga tidak terluka. Dia menoleh ke Leid. Ancilla langsung mengerti. Mereka berdua bergegas ke arah Leid.

Judith, setelah melihat ada yang bergerak selain Poring langsung berdiri. Dia berjalan dengan buru-buru ke arah Leid. Di tengah jalan, dia melihat Ruth juga sudah kembali normal, dan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Begitu juga dengan Patrick, Charlotte dan Chronos. Nichols dan Ferdinand sudah ada di sisi Leid, berlutut.

Segera, Judith tiba di sisi Archer itu, setelah Justin dan Ancilla. Ia memperhatikan tangan kanan Leid yang layu. Tampaknya, Ramos benar-benar sudah mematahkannya.

Leid sekarang sedang duduk bernapas berat. Dia memandang cederanya dengan dingin, seakan-akan tidak ada yang salah. Meskipun begitu, napasnya yang memburu dan badannya yang penuh keringat mengatakan segalanya.

Tak lama kemudian, anggota grup yang lain datang. Patrick dan Charlotte langsung berlutut di sisi Leid. Nichols dan Ferdinand langsung minggir. Mereka semua menatap cedera Leid dengan khawatir.

"Gimana?" tanya Leid datar.

Charlotte melihatnya, cemas. "Kamu mau yang mana?"

Leid menghela napas. "Terserah."

Charlotte mengangguk. Dia menoleh ke Patrick. "Pegang dia."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Patrick langsung berada di belakang Leid dan memegang bahunya erat-erat, dan perlahan membaringkannya. Charlotte melihat sekeliling. Tatapannya berhenti pada Judith. Dia menjulurkan telapak tangannya.

"Stilletomu, tolong."

Judith menatapnya dengan heran. Ia mengeluarkan Stilletonya dan menyerahkannya kepada Charlotte. Setelah menerimanya, Charlotte langsung menjulurkan tangannya yang satu lagi ke arah Patrick.

Patrick merogoh jaketnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol biasa yang berisi air, dan menyerahkannya ke Charlotte. Charlotte menaruh Stilleto Judith di tanah, membuka tutup botol Holy Water itu, dan dengan hati-hati menjatuhkan beberapa tetes ke bilah pisau Judith. Ia lalu menutup botol itu dan mengembalikannya ke Patrick.

Priestess itu kemudian mengangkat dan mengarahkan Stilleto Judith ke daerah sekitar sikut kanan Leid. Ia dengan lembut menempelkan ujung pisau itu di atas kulit Leid. Charlotte menatap mata Leid.

"Oke?"

Leid hanya menggerutu. Pada saat itu juga, Charlotte memberikan tekanan pada Stilleto di tangannya. Ujung pisau itu menembus dalam. Ekspresi Archer itu tidak berubah sama sekali, tapi sudah jelas kalau dia sedang menahan sakit. Darah perlahan mulai keluar dari luka barunya.

Charlotte menarik Stilleto itu dan menaruhnya di tanah. Dia melihat luka yang baru saja dibuatnya. Perlahan, ia melepas sarung tangannya dan memasukkan satu jari kedalam luka itu sampai setengah jalan. Leid menarik napas, tapi mukanya masih kaku. Charlotte memegang lengan Leid dengan kuat.

"Heal."

Secercah cahaya hijau keluar dari ujung jari Charlotte yang ada di dalam luka Leid. Cahaya itu merembes keluar. Judith bisa melihatnya: di bawah kulit Leid ada cahaya hijau. Sinar itu merambat dari sikut Leid ke lengan bawahnya. Ketika ia sampai di pergelangan tangan Leid-

_KRAK. __  
><em>  
>Judith terkejut. Lengan Leid bergerak dengan tiba-tiba, seolah habis terkena setrum.<p>

_KRAK. __  
><em>  
>Leid mendesis. Charlotte memasukkan jarinya lebih dalam lagi.<p>

_KRAK._

Anggota grup yang lain memperhatikan proses penyembuhan itu dengan ngeri. Judith sendiri sudah tidak bisa melihat dan memalingkan muka. Patrick mempererat pegangannya pada pundak Leid, menghalangi Archer itu dari melonjak.

_KRATAK. __  
><em>  
>Judith meringis. Dia memberanikan diri mengintip dari sudut hijau itu perlahan memudar, dan lenyap. Ketika Charlotte mengeluarkan jarinya dari luka Leid, ia menutup tanpa bekas. Priestess itu perlahan menyentuh pergelangan tangan Leid. Charlotte langsung menghembuskan napas lega, dan tersenyum.<p>

"Gimana rasanya?" katanya, setengah bercanda.

"Sakit," jawab Leid serius.

Patrick melepaskan genggamannya pada pundak Leid dan menepuk punggungnya. "Orang lain pasti sudah pingsan nih."

"Hm."

Mereka semua duduk, menghembuskan napas lega. Badan mereka semua penuh keringat.

Judith perlahan maju dan berlutut di sebelah Leid. Ia menoleh ke Charlotte. "Yang barusan itu apa?"

"Penyembuhan internal," jawab Charlotte. "Supaya lukanya bisa sembuh total dan cepat, aku harus menyembuhkannya dari bawah kulit. Walhasil."

Judith menatapnya, lalu menatap pergelangan tangan Leid. "Kamu yakin? Kayaknya tadi tulangya tambah hancur."

"Itu suara tulangnya bergeser dan menyambung, sayang,"jawab Patrick. "Memang kedengerannya patah lagi, tapi sebenarnya badan Leid sedang menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri."

"Kayaknya sakit," kata Judith suram.

"Banget," kata Nichols.

"Bayangin di dalam tulangmu ada Fabre," kata Ferdinand.

"Berubah menjadi Pupa," lanjut Nichols.

"Lalu bermetamorfosis menjadi Creamy," sambung Ferdinand.

"Lalu-"

"Terima kasih," Judith yang bermuka pucat menghentikan mereka.

"Sekarang kita ngapain?" tanya Ruth.

Patrick dan Charlotte terkesiap. Mereka segera mengobok-ngobok kantong. Tak lama kemudian, keduanya menghembuskan napas dengan muka kecewa.

"Blue Gem kita habis ya?" tanya Charlotte.

"Nampaknya begitu," jawab Patrick lesu.

"Kalau begitu kita harus jalan?" Justin berkata, terdengar seperti orang yang membenci idenya sendiri.

"Hei."

Semua menoleh ke Judith.

"Kalian kenapa semangat banget sih menyerang Ramos?"

Leid menatapnya aneh. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Judith mengangkat bahu. "Habisnya-"

"Judith," sela Nichols.

"Kamu tidak tahu orang itu seperti apa," Ferdinand melengkapi.

"Berurusan dengan orang seperti dia, harus hajar dulu dan tanya belakangan," celetuk Nichols. "Kalau nggak, kita keburu dicincang. Ramos itu orang sakit jiwa, Jud. Jangan sekali-sekali coba berunding dengannya."

Judith menerima saran Nichols, tapi tidak sepenuhnya. Ia masih mengingat betapa santainya orang itu. Seakan-akan ia menganggap semuanya adalah _permainan._

Ada sesuatu di balik topeng itu.

"Gimana sama badut tadi?" tanya Judith, mengingat lelucon dinosaurus-ayam barusan.

"Namanya Isaac," Chronos berkata. "Teman Ramos. Nggak tahu kenapa ia nggak dicabik-cabik jadi potongan daging berlumuran darah dengan usus yang menggantung keluar serta-"

"Chronos," Ancilla menyela.

"Maaf, sensei. Nggak tahu gimana ia bisa berteman sama Ramos. Kadang-kadang dia ada, kadang-kadang nggak."

"Dia juga Arketipe?" Judith menanyakan.

Chronos mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa kalau iya kita akan punya lebih banyak informasi soal dia dari Kontrol."

Judith manggut-manggut.

Justin berkata,"Aku lapar."

Tentu saja, tak ada yang peduli.

"Ngomong-ngomong, batu tadi apaan, ya?" Ruth bertanya.

"Batu yang dibawa Isaac?" Chronos balik bertanya.

"Rare item kali," Justin menjawab.

"Masa orang kayak Ramos ngabisin waktu nyari item langka?" Ruth menyanggah.

"Touche," Patrick berkomentar.

"Menurutku, lebih baik kita tanya Kontrol Arketipe," Ancilla mengusulkan. "Pasti Hermes tahu."

"Ya udah," Nichols bangkit. "Kurasa sebaiknya kita mulai jalan."

"Ayo," Ferdinand berkata sambil berdiri juga. Sisa grup itu mengikuti.

"Kita harus punya tujuan dulu. Judith," Leid tiba-tiba memanggil. "Kamu mau jadi-"

"Swordsman," Judith secara refleks berkata.

"Ya sudah. Kita ke Izlude," Leid berkata.

Novice itu mengikuti di belakang selagi Leid menavigasi untuk mereka. Ia mungkin ingin menjadi Swordswoman, tapi itu bukan berarti ia kekurangan dalam departemen INT.

Arketipe pertama yang telah membunuh banyak orang. Nafsu membunuh yang ditunjukkan teman-temannya terhadap Ramos.

Ia sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak diceritakan kepadanya; ia tahu bahwa suatu saat ia akan mendengar cerita itu; dan ia yakin ia tidak akan menyukainya.


	8. Birth part 8: Di mana benua baru muncul

**Chapter 1-8  
><strong>

**Archetypes V**

Jalan yang mereka tempuh sepi dan dipenuhi deret pepohonan. Sampai sekarang, tidak ada apapun yang terjadi (Justin sempat kentut tanpa mengaku). Mereka berjalan sambil mengobrol. Judith mencoba membunuh beberapa Poring dan berhasil.

Cuaca saat itu segar; cerah tapi tak panas, sejuk dan berangin. Seseorang mengusulkan piknik. Usul itu ditembak mati oleh Leid. Ia berkata, "Kita harus sampai Izlude sebelum malam."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Justin bertanya.

"Monster," Leid menjawab tanpa menoleh.

Jadi mereka terus berjalan.

Dan berjalan.

Tak lama kemudian, Izlude memperlihatkan diri. Kota satelit itu bertengger anggun di pinggir pantai, dikitari burung camar dan diterangi matahari. Kilau laut bersinar menyengat di cakrawala. Debur ombak samar-samar terdengar, diantar hembusan angin laut. Judith kembali bersemangat setelah melihatnya. Meskipun Ancilla bilang jaraknya masih satu kilometer lagi.

"Oh iya," Ruth tiba-tiba menggeplak dahi. "Aku harus ke Prontera. Aku pergi dulu ya,"

"Woi," Justin menggenggam lengan Magess itu. "Masa kamu mau jalan ke sana?"

"Tenang saja, aku pakai warp portal ke Izlude, tapi aku buru-buru nih!" Ruth langsung berangkat.

"Kita juga ikut," Nichols dan Ferdinand berkata bersamaan.

Justin memandang mereka sesaat, dan berkata, "Aku juga deh."

Judith memperhatikan mereka pergi. "Boleh tuh?" ia menunjuk.

"Terserah mereka," Leid berkata datar. Ia menoleh ke Chronos. "Ketemu?"

Chronos, yang dari tadi jalan merem, menggeleng. "Nggak. Aku benar-benar heran. Roth-san dan Sigurd-san sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Yang lain juga begitu. Aurum pula," ia membuka matanya. "Apa perlu kita cari, Leiden-san?"

"Tentu saja," Leid menjawab. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap berjalan ke Izlude.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" Chronos berkata lagi. Kali ini, ada cemas di suaranya.

"Aku percaya sama Roth dan Sigurd," High Archer itu menjawab.

Mereka tiba di sisi barat daya Izlude. Di sana mereka menemukan sebuah bangunan berpapan "Penginapan Ragnafilia". Di sebelahnya ada bangunan berpapan "Cafe Ragnafilia". Dan di seberangnya ada toko. Coba tebak papannya berbunyi apa. Ketiga bangunan itu terbuat dari beton, dan terlihat sederhana, rendah hati serta ramah. Siap menyambut petualang yang memerlukannya. Grup itu masuk ke Penginapan Ragnafilia.

Isinya terlihat seperti bar biasa. Meja panjang, kursi, lantai kayu, lampu besar di langit-langit, konter minuman, bartender yang terus mengelap gelas yang tidak kotor, dan sebuah phonograph di pojok ruangan. Patrick dengan yakin dan mantap mendekati sang bartender, yang kebetulan juga perempuan.

Judith mengamati penginapan ini. Di sisi kiri ruangan ada tangga. Tampaknya, kamar ada di lantai atas. Ruangan yang ada di lantai bawah hanya untuk makan dan minum. Lalu Judith sadar di satu ujung ruangan ada perapian. Tempat itu terlihat nyaman.

Tapi Chronos tidak memperhatikan semua ini.

_'Roth?' _

Tak ada jawaban.

_'Sigurd?'_

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

_'Chronos?' _

Mata mage itu langsung terbuka.

_'Shigel-san?' _

_'Yo. Kamu lagi di mana?' _

_'Penginapan Ragnafilia. Roth—' _

_'Di sana ada siapa aja?' _

_'Aku, Leiden-san, Judith, Ancilla-sensei, Patrick dan Charlotte—' _

_'Bagus. Aku ke sana.' _

_'Shigel-san!'_

Tak ada jawaban.

Chronos menghela napas. "Walah, walah."

"Kenapa?" Ancilla bertanya.

"Shigel mau datang ke sini," Chronos mengumumkan.

"Kapan?" tanya Patrick. Ia telah selesai berbincang-bincang.

"Sekarang juga," kata Chronos.

"Sekarang? Wah, aku jadi nggak bisa ketemu dia deh," kata Priest itu. "Aku pergi dulu. Titip salam ya," katanya tiba-tiba.

Patrick memutar dan beranjak ke luar bangunan. Tanpa berkata apapun, Charlotte mengikuti.

"Mau ke mana?" Judith bertanya.

"Beli bunga," jawab Patrick sambil tersenyum. Pasangan pendeta itu keluar, berbelok dan hilang dari pandangan. Judith memperhatikan mereka, penasaran. Tetapi anggota grup yang lain tidak bereaksi.

Mereka naik dan masuk ke satu kamar. Sebelum Ancilla sempat menutup pintu, cahaya biru terang memancar dari lantai ruangan. Cahaya itu langsung memudar lagi, dan di tempatnya dua orang menjelma. Yang satunya Shigel. Yang satunya lagi adalah gadis yang belum pernah Judith lihat.

"Yo," Shigel menyapa dengan amat cerianya. "'Pa kabar?"

Leid memberikannya tatapan dinginnya yang khas.

"...cuma nanya," Shigel berkata. "Oh ya. Judith, ini Aurum. Aurum, Judith."

Shigel menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis di sebelahnya.' Aurum' terlihat sebaya dengan Judith. Tinggi badan mereka sama. Rambut pirangnya sedikit lebih pendek. Tapi yang paling membedakan adalah mata birunya yang terang dan tanpa ekspresi.

Kedua gadis itu saling bertatapan. Tidak ada uluran tangan. Tidak ada kata-kata. Senyum pun tidak.

"Bagus," Shigel menepuk tangan bahagia. Ia berjalan ke salah satu tempat tidur dan menjatuhkan dirinya. Ia langsung mendesah bahagia. "Sudah lama aku tak merasakan tempat tidur," katanya, tersenyum.

Ia terus berbaring di sana, tak bergerak, mata tertutup.

"..."

"..."

"Jadi ada kejadian apa?" Leid memulai percakapan.

002

Prontera. Ibukota Rune-Midgard. Tempat orang-orang berada tinggal. Tempat penuh Ksatria dan Pedang. Dan seterusnya.

Sekarang, Ruth sedang melihat-lihat aneka pisau di salah satu toko NPC. Untuk apa? Itu rahasia.

Kembali ke topik. Ruth sedang melihat-lihat aneka pisau di toko NPC.

_'Ruth?'__  
><em>  
>Magess itu berkedip. Ia merasa ada yang memanggilnya barusan.<p>

_'Ruth, tolong!'__  
><em>  
>Tapi suara kecil ini tidak terdengar karena ada massa mengamuk melintas di depan toko. Mengejar seorang Thief.<p>

Magess itu memiringkan kepala, heran. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk kembali belanja.

_'Ruth~~'__  
><em>  
>Ia melihat ke belakang dan jantungnya nyaris copot. Ia langsung berpikir. Sebenarnya, kenapa ia dikejar? Karena pakai kostum Thief atau ada di dekat TKP pencurian? Atau dua-duanya?<p>

Dalam panik, ia berbelok ke kiri. Massa di belakangnya mengikuti. Lalu mereka tiba-tiba berhenti.

Thief yang mereka kejar hilang.

Assassin yang menyelamatkannya kabur secepat kilat. Ia melompat-lompat dari atap ke atap dengan santainya, menjauh dari massa yang sekarang garuk-garuk kepala. Assassin itu terus melesat sampai mereka tiba di jalan yang sepi. Setelah memastikan tak ada yang melihat, ia melompat turun dari atap sebuah toko bunga. Lalu ia melihat Justin dan Justin melihatnya.

"Kamu ini dari dulu memang magnet masalah, ya," katanya. Ia menjatuhkan Justin. Thief itu berhasil mendarat dengan tangan dan lutut. Keras. Justin meringis kesakitan dan perlahan-lahan bangun.

"Bukan salahku," omelnya. ia menepuk-nepuk debu dari celananya.

"Payah kau," Assassin itu menambahkan.

"Iya deh Roth, yang jago," Justin balas menyindir.

"Ara~"

Kedua orang itu menoleh. Mereka melihat seorang Hunter sipit bertopi menghampiri mereka.

"Justin? Sedang apa kamu di sini?" ia bertanya.

"Kamu sendiri sedang apa di sini?" Thief itu langsung membalas.

"Logistik," kata Hunter itu. "Kita baru selesai hunt. Kita masih menunggu Iris dan Reed."

"Kalian dari mana aja, sih?"

"Hunt di Goa Payon."

"Kok dari tadi diwhisp ga jawab-jawab?"

"Hah?" Hunter itu keheranan.

"...mungkin kamu ngewhispnya pas kita ngelawan Munak yang itu," Roth menebak.

"...mungkin," sang Hunter setuju.

"Munak yang apa?"

"Tadi kita ketemu dewa segala Munak," Roth menjawab. "Nyaris dibantai kita."

"Yang bener?" Justin bertanya tak percaya.

"Nggak. Ya iya, lah, buat apa aku bo'ong?" Roth membalas.

"Ngambekan amat, sih," Justin menggumam. Ia menutup mata dan membatin:

_'Leid? Aku ketemu Sigurd ama Roth.'_

Tidak ada jawaban.

_'Leid?_'

"Kenapa?" Sigurd bertanya, matanya melebar sedikit.

"Aku lagi nyoba ngewhisp Leid, tapi nggak nyambung," Justin berkata, sedikit khawatir.

"Paling dia lagi tidur," kata Roth santai.

Sigurd dan Justin menoleh ke arahnya bersamaan.

"...kenapa?"

"Pasti dia sedang sibuk," kata Sigurd dengan kalem. "Leid sekarang di mana?"

"Izlude. Ragnafil."

"Ya udah, ayo ke sana," Roth berkata.

"Aku kontak Iris dulu," Sigurd berkata. Ia menempelkan dua jari ke pelipisnya.

_'Iris?'_

_'Yo.'_

_'Kamu di mana?'_

_'Aku baru aja selesai—Hei!'_

_'Kenapa?'_

_'Aku baru aja ngelewatin Thief yang miriiip banget ama Justin._'

Sigurd berkedip. Ia menengok ke belakang dan melihat seorang Blacksmith perempuan berjalan melewatinya. Di sisinya ada seorang Acolyte yang membawa buku besar. Sigurd dan Acolyte itu bertemu mata. Sang Acolyte mengangkat tangannya sebagai sapaan. _  
><em>

'_Iris?'_

_'Hm?'_

_'Tengok kanan._'

Sunyi. Sigurd menutup kuping. Lalu-

"DOR!"

Rambut Hunter itu bergoyang-goyang karena teriakan tadi.

"Ha~lo," Iris menyapa dengan senyum ultra lebar.

"Halo," Sigurd balas tersenyum.

"Udah selesai?" Roth bertanya. Iris dan Acolyte di sampingnya mengangguk.

"Ya sudah-"

"Buku baru?" Justin tiba-tiba berkata. ia menunjuk buku yang dipegang sang Acolyte erat-erat.

Acolyte itu tersenyum tipis. "Pemberian dari bapa Cyril," katanya dengan penuh perasaan. Ia memeluk buku itu lebih erat lagi.

"Ayo," Roth mengajak, berjalan memimpin. Acolyte itu dan Iris mengikuti di belakang.

003

"Benua baru?" Leid bertanya.

"Yep. Jotunheim, Aelfham, Sweartaelfham, Vanaheim dan, Muspelheim," Shigel menjelaskan.

Pria berambut putih itu bersandar di jendela. Di baliknya, tampak langit jingga terang dan awan-awan yang berwarna sama. Matahari sudah tidak terlihat, bersembunyi jauh di barat. Kamar penginapan itu dipenuhi bayang-bayang. Para Arketipe duduk di ranjang, dan Aurum bersandar di pojok, dengan semua perhatian tertuju ke Shigel.

"Kreatif sekali kamu," Ancilla berkata dengan nada menyindir.

"Kamu tahu?" Shigel bertanya terkejut.

"Tahu apa?" sambung Chronos.

"Semua itu bagian-bagian Yggdrasil," Ancilla berkata. "Benar, kan?"

"Memang benar," Shigel mengakui.

"Ya sudah, ada benua baru. Terus kenapa?"

Semua menoleh ke Leid.

"Kamu ini benar-benar tak punya rasa kekaguman, ya," keluh Shigel.

"Untuk apa benua sebanyak itu?" Leid bertanya lagi.

"Nggak tahu. Aku cuma kurir," jawab Shigel. "Dan bukan kami yang membuat benua-benua itu."

Hening.

"Kalau bukan kalian, siapa?" Judith berkata terkejut.

"Tanyalah kepada teman-temanmu ini," Shigel merogoh ke jaket panjangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan. Ia melemparnya ke Leid. "Peta dunia baru. Just in case."

Leid menangkap dan menaruh gulungan itu di sampingnya. Ia memandang benda itu sesaat, lalu berkata:

"Kita tadi ketemu Ramos."

"Di mana?" sentak Aurum tanpa peringatan.

Semua kepala langsung menoleh ke gadis itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia bicara.

"Di Surga Poring, barusan," kata Chronos, sedikit khawatir.

"Surga Poring?" Shigel berkata heran. Ia menoleh ke Aurum. "Di sana tadi ada gangguan whisper, kan?"

"Aku cek," kata Aurum.

"Kenapa?" Ancilla bertanya.

"Cuma dugaan."

"Benar," Aurum berkata. "Ada gangguan sejam lalu, 15 menit lamanya. Terus aku juga ketemu dua lagi."

"Hah?" Shigel terkejut.

Aurum mengangguk. "Satu di Goa Payon dan satu lagi di Kastil Prontera."

"Hei," Ancilla berkata, mata melebar. "Itu kan-"

_'Justin?' _Leid langsung mewhisper.

_'Ya?'_datang balasan langsung.

'_Kamu di mana?_'

_'Luar Pront. Sekarang mau balik._'

_'Semua masih hidup?_'

_'Uhh...Iya?_'

Kekhawatiran langsung lenyap dari wajah Leid.

"Bagaimana?" Chronos bertanya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja," kata Leid tulus.

(Di suatu tempat di padang rumput Prontera, Justin sedang garuk-garuk kepala.)

"Baguslah," Shigel berkata, berdiri tegak. "Aku harus balik sekarang. Gangguan ini akan aku periksa. Bye."

Sebuah tiang cahaya menyelubungi Shigel. Begitu Judith berkedip, pria itu suda hilang. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Aurum.

Ruangan itu menjadi sunyi. Langit jingga berubah jadi merah.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku," Ancilla berkata, bangkit dari ranjang. Chronos mengikutinya, menawarkan bantuan tanpa kata-kata. Kedua orang itu keluar, menyisakan Judith dan Leid.

Bayang-bayang dalam ruangan makin gelap. Langit memerah.

"Leid. Soal benua baru itu," Judith memulai. "Apa game ini bisa membuatnya dengan sendiri seperti itu?"

"Seharusnya tidak," Leid menjawab.

"Jadi mereka datang dari mana?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Judith melihat Leid tersenyum. "Dari tuhan."


	9. Birth part 9: Di mana mereka berkumpul

**Chapter 1-9**

**The First Supper**

Langit Izlude berwarna merah. Awan-awan di sana berubah jadi gumpalan bayangan. Matahari sudah terbenam di ujung barat dunia, di balik pegunungan dan hutan-hutan. Burung camar berkitar di atas, melagukan suara mereka. Debur ombak terdengar setiap saat dari dasar tebing. Angin laut berhembus kencang. Seorang gadis Novice memperhatikan ini semua.

Judith duduk di ujung tebing barat Izlude. Memeluk lutut, dagu ditopang di atasnya. Rambut pirangnya dipermainkan angin. Mata hijaunya memandang hampa ke arah barat.

Dari belakangnya, terdengar suara-suara manusia. Suara seperti "Sampai ketemu besok pagi," dan "Ayo pulang. Kalau tidak pulang, kubunuh!" dan "Nanti malam, jam 8, tebing barat, ya," dan "Kalau bolos WoE lagi wa PK lu!"

Berbagai macam manusia berlalu lalang dalam kota. Masuk ke rumah, pergi keluar gerbang, menyiapkan dagangan, membereskan dagangan. Berbicara. Tertawa. Bernapas. Hidup.

Judith merenung. Ia tidak sadar seorang Thief berambut coklat mendekatinya dari belakang.

"Yo."

Judith menoleh ke belakang, lalu ke depan lagi. Ia tak membalas sapaan orang itu.

"Ngapain kamu?" Justin bertanya.

"Melamun," Judith menjawab dengan suara melamun.

"Ngelamunin apa?" Thief itu duduk bersila di sebelah Novice itu. Matanya melihat ke arah barat.

"Lamunan."

"Nggak 'papa kan aku duduk di sebelah kamu?" Justin bertanya, memandang ke arah Judith.

"Nggak."

Kedua orang itu terdiam, duduk bersebelahan, memandang matahari, diterpa angin semilir.

"Justin?"

"Hm?"

"Kita bener-bener dalam game, nggak sih?"

Justin cukup tahu kalau pertanyaan seperti itu lebih baik tidak dijawab.

Kamar itu sekarang dipenuhi orang-orang yang belum kita kenal. Seorang Assassin berambut perak, Acolyte berambut merah, Hunter berambut putih, dan Blacksmith berambut hijau. Lebih gampangnya, Roth, Reed, Sigurd dan Iris.

"Hari ini kamu asyik banget, ya," Iris berkomentar.

Leid tidak membalas. Ia malah bertanya: "Dari tadi kalian kenapa?"

"Ketemu munak SSK," Roth menjawab. "Di Blitz Beat, Hammer Fall, Sonic Beat ga mati-mati. Gila."

"Reed juga udah Heal berkali-kali," Iris menambahkan. "Sintingnya, Munak itu kayak kebal sama Heal-"

"Yo," seru Patrick. Semua kepala langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Patrick dan Charlotte berdiri di sana, berdampingan.

"Kapan kalian balik?" Priest itu bertanya.

"Barusan," Sigurd menjawab.

"Di mana Ruth?" Charlotte bertanya, matanya melirik-lirik.

"Di field Prontera," jawab Reed dengan suara datar.

"Lho?" Charlotte bertanya, mata melebar. "Ngapain mereka?"

"Mengetes senjata."

"Astaga," Charlotte menggelengkan kepala, duduk di sebelah Patrick.

"Jadi kita makan kapan?" Roth bertanya kepada semua.

"Kata Jadie sih, sebentar lagi," Patrick menjawab. "Tapi apa kita nggak tunggu Judith dulu?"

"Halo semuanya."

Priest itu menoleh dan melihat Chronos dan Ancilla memasuki pintu. "Sudah lengkap semua, ya?" Chronos bertanya.

Sebelum ada yang sempat menjawab, Judith dan Justin muncul di balik Ancilla.

Semua mata langsung menjurus ke Novice perempuan kita. Judith melihat empat pasang yang belum ia kenal. Lalu tanpa peringatan sesuatu menabrak Novice itu. Sesuatu yang empuk. Dan membal.

"Aaaaaaaah! Nopis! Imutnyaaa~ "

Judith panik. _Ya Tuhan, apa orang ini saudara kandung Ruth?_

"Iris."

"Ups. Maaf," kata Blacksmith itu sambil melepaskan Judith. Sang Novice mengerjapkan mata.

'Iris' memiliki suara yang ceria, rambut hijau pendek berantakan, dan figur yang seksi. Meskipun begitu, kemejanya digunakan dengan cara yang normal, dalam arti ia memakai kancingnya. Kulitnya kuning kecoklatan, matanya coklat terang, dan mulutnya selalu nyengir.

"Aku Iris. Salam kenal," ia menyalami tangan Judith.

"Aku Judith," Novice itu memperkenalkan diri. Ia menyukai Iris. Dirinya seolah memancarkan kebahagiaan.

"Dia Roth," Iris berkata, menunjuk ke Assassin yang bersender di pojok. "Aco itu Reed, dan benda ini disebut Sigurd."

"Kamu melukai perasaanku," benda itu mengatakan.

Judith memindai ketiga orang yang baru disebut. Roth, Assassin berambut putih, dengan sikap sesuai dengan jobnya. Ia memiliki mata biru yang terkesan kejam. Pandangannya seolah-olah menantang Judith menatap matanya. Badannya terlihat langsing dan luwes. Mukanya bergaris lembut tapi memancarkan maut.

Setelah itu ada Reed. Acolyte berambut merah dan bermata hijau, seperti Judith. Badannya yang pendek dan kecil membuatnya terlihat rapuh. Meskipun begitu, tatapan bajanya lebih sulit dihadapi daripada Roth. Mukanya yang mulus tanpa bekas luka tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Matanya terlihat hampa, seperti sudah mati.

Pada akhirnya, Judith mengalah dan menoleh ke Sigurd. Hunter itu memiliki rambut putih yang berponi tak rata. Matanya yang sipit tersenyum membuat ia terlihat ramah dan bijaksana. Badannya menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah lama di hutan. Di punggungnya ada topi yang terlihat kampungan. Dan tangannya terulur.

"Aku Sigurd." Suaranya lembut tapi jantan, tidak terlalu tinggi maupun rendah.

"Judith." Jabat tangannya keras, dan Judith bisa merasakan kapalan di tangannya.

Lalu Hunter itu tersenyum. "Maafkan teman-temanku, ya. Reed orangnya pemalu dan Roth orangnya seperti yang bisa kamu lihat."

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Roth mengangkat alis.

"Nah," Iris menepuk tangannya. "Tinggal menunggu Iris, Nichols dan Ferdinand—"

Ketiga orang itu masuk ke kamar.

"-dan kita bisa makan!"

Ikan Undrestniva adalah makhluk yang menarik. Ia hidup di perairan Izlude. Ia tidak bisa berenang; ia hanya bisa menempel dan merayap di dasar tebing. Sebetulnya, ia tidak bisa disebut ikan; makhluk ini lebih mirip terumbu karang bersirip. Badannya rata, seperti ikan sapu-sapu. Mulutnya terleteak di bagian bawah badannya. Matanya ada tiga; dia di samping, satu di bagian atas kepala. Ia berreproduksi secara aseksual. Dan ia sekarang ada di meja makan. Lebih tepatnya, di piring Judith. Digoreng.

Grup itu sekarang ada di meja panjang, menikmati makan malam. Di sekeliling mereka ada keramaian dan keributan. Restoran Ragnafilia saat itu sedang penuh dengan tawa, suara bapak-bapak. Alkohol diteguk, pengalaman dibagikan, cerita ditukarkan.

Di tengah kerumunan ini, ada 14 orang yang kita kenal baik. Mereka tidak berbeda dengan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Hanya saja ada seorang Novice yang memelototi makanannya dengan curiga.

"Kenapa, Jud?" tanya Nichols, mengambil sepotong daging rusa.

"Ini bisa dimakan?" Judith menusuk-nusuk Undrestnivanya dengan garpu.

"Yeff," Nichols menjawab, mulut menggelembung karena penuh makanan.

Judith menelan ludah. Ia lalu menusuk ikan itu, mencuil dagingnya, memasukkannya ke mulut, mengunyah dan menelan. Otaknya tidak sempat berkata _Jangan bodoh, Judith._

"Gimana?" Nichols bertanya, nyengir.

"Menjijikkan," Judith menilai. Ia lalu mengambil sepotong Undrestniva lagi.

"Yeff," Ferdinand menambahkan, mulut (masih) penuh makanan.

"Tolong jangan makan sambil bicara. Itu tidak sopan dan kamu bisa mati tersedak," Ancilla menyarankan dari meja seberang.

Ferdinand mengacungkan jempol ke arahnya.

Dan begitulah jamuan itu berlanjut. Nichols dan Ferdinand tak henti-hentinya menawarkan makanan aneh ke Judith, dan Judith adalah tipe yang akan mencoba semuanya. Roth menceritakan lelucon dewasa dan Chronos serta Justin mendengarkan sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Ancilla yang duduk di sebelah Chronos memperhatikan mereka dengan ekspresi kasihan, terhibur, jijik dan kesal. Leid makan tanpa suara. Sigurd pergi keluar restoran untuk memberi makan falconnya. Patrcik dan Charlotte berbisik-bisik sendiri. Iris dan Ruth cekikikan-cekikian sendiri. Reed mengabaikan makanannya, dan memperhatikan Judith tanpa berkedip.

Judith melihat Reed dan mereka berdua bertatapan.

"Kenapa?" Judith bertanya.

"Kamu cakep," Reed menjawab dengan santainya.

"Terima kasih," jawab Judith, sedikit bingung.

"Sama-sama," Acolyte itu tersenyum.

"Nichols! Tadi kamu ngapain di Prontera?" kata Judith, menghindari tatapan Reed, keringat dingin mengalir di lehernya.

"Menemani Ferdinand," Nichols menunjuk ke saudaranya.

"Ferdinand ngapain?"

"Menemani Nichols menemani aku," jawabnya enteng.

"?"

"Beli pedang," Nichols nyengir melihat muka bingung Judith.

"Pedang apa?" Novice itu bertanya.

"Pedang custom-built."

"Hee. Blacksmith bisa bikin senjata sendiri, ya?"

"Tergantung. Blacksmith PC tidak bisa melanggar peraturan permainan," Nichols menjawab.

"Tapi NPC itu bagian dari permainannya sendiri, makanya ia tidak terikat sama peraturan yang membatasi PC," Ferdinand menjelaskan.

"Oooh," Judith mengangguk. Beneran. Dia ngerti, kok. "Jadi yang bikin NPC?"

"Yup. Namanya siapa, Fer?"

"Dvalin, kalau nggak salah. jago banget bikin senjata, orang itu. Sayang udah pindah tempat."

"Hmm."

Judith lalu melihat Sigurd melangkah masuk ke restoran. Setelah ia terduduk, Leid melirik ke Patrick dan Patrick berdiri Di tangannya ada sebuah gelas kayu berisi anggur. Semua mata mengarah ke arahnya. Ia berdehan.

Sunyi sejenak.

"Aku merasa seperti Yesus," Priest itu nyeletuk.

"Patrick," Charlotte memperingatkan.

"Ehem," ia berdeham sekali lagi. Ia mengangkat gelasnya. "Untuk Judith. Semoga ia diberkati Tuhan. Mari bersulang."

Semua mengangkat gelas dan berkata, "Untuk Judith," dengan seringai di masing-masing wajah mereka. Seringai di mulut Judith adalah yang paling lebar.

Setelah ini Patrick duduk, dan acara makan-makan berlanjut. Hidangan-hidangan besar dihidangkan, anggur disediakan, dan Chronos mabuk ringan. Ia tiba-tiba bernyanyi 'Auld Lang Syne' dengan kunci yang salah, melengser ke pundak Ancilla. Sage itu tidak bereaksi dan terus bersantap dalam damai. Setelah ini mereka bertukar cerita tentang tempat hunt.

Pelayan/Bartender/Manajer hotel itu datang ke meja mereka dan mengantarkan segelas besar anggur. Patrick menggodanya dan telinganya dijewer Charlotte. Pelayan itu tersenyum dan berjalan pergi. Ia cantik.

Judith sekarang sudah berhenti makan. Ia memandang hidangannya dengan mata hampa. Sudah jelas kalau pikirannya sedang melantur.

"Judith?" Justin menggoyangkan tangan di depan wajah Novice itu. Matanya memperhatikan potongan daging yang tidak dimakan Judith. "Halo?"

"Ah. Kenapa?" Novice itu keluar dari lamunannya.

Justin menunjuk makanan Judith. "Itu daging kamu makan nggak?"

"Ambil saja. Aku mau naik ke atas dulu, ya," Judith tiba-tiba beranjak dari meja itu.

"Eeeh? Jangan dulu!"

"Sana."

Judith dan Justin menoleh ke Leid. Mata sang Novice menunjukkan terima kasih, dan mata sang Thief menunjukkan kebingungan. Justin menoleh ke yang lainnya.

"Barusan aku ngomong apa?"

Novice itu menaiki tangga, tidak diperhatikan oleh siapapun. Menuju ke atap.

Angin malam menyambutnya ketika ia tiba di sana. Ia melihat ke atas, dan tampak bulan biru besar menghias langit. Saat itu tidak ada bintang. Tidak ada awan. Hanya bulan yang tidak nyata.

_Bagian dari game._

Dari jauh, debur ombak terdengar sayup. Suaranya yang tidak nyata damai dan tentram.

Kota Izlude gelap, diterangi hanya oleh lampu jalan dan lampu bar-bar seperti Ragnafilia. Petualang-petualang mengarungi jalannya, mencari tempat lain seperti Ragnafilia. Kemeriahan bocor keluar dari pintu bangunan-bangunan itu, mengundang para petualang yang memang mencarinya.

Orang-orang di bawah terus makan, tertawa dengan meriah, tiada khawatir di dunia.

Judith mengangkat tangan ke depan wajahnya. Tangan itu mempunyai lima jari dan kulit berwarna pink. Ia mencoba menggerakkan jarinya. Ia berhasil. Ia mencoba membayangkan mereka tak ada di sana. Ia tidak berhasil.

Pandangan Judith meredup, seakan hatinya tersentuh oleh sesuatu.

_Bagian dari game._

004

_Hari ke-15 Bulan Biru. _

_Halo. _

_Hari ini tim kami kedatangan orang baru. Namanya Judith. Dia cewek yang cakep. Orangnya terlihat ceria, bersemangat dan murah senyum. Entah kenapa, ia tampaknya benci aku. Ia tidak begitu mempermasalahkan kenyataan bahwa ia telah mati, menurutku. Tapi tetap saja dia punya masalah. Aku bisa melihatnya. _

_Aku jadi berpikir, apa semua sebelumku juga punya masalah seperti itu? _

_Aku sudah menguap sepuluh kali. Sebaiknya aku berhenti menulis. _

_Sampai nanti._

Reed melakukan sesuai apa yang ditulisnya dan menyerahkan diri ke tempat tidur. Ia tidur seketika, menyusul semua 11 anggota grupnya.

005

Kini Leid dan Chronos terbaring tapi tak terlelap. Mereka sedang berbicara.

_'Kamu sudah menandainya?_

_'Sudah._

_'Dia tidak bangun?'_

_'Tidak. Malam, Leiden-san_.'

Leid tidak mengikutinya.

Ia menatap ke luar. Di balik kaca jendela ia melihat bulan biru indah.

Ia meraba lehernya dan menarik sebuah loket. Ia membukanya dan melihat gambar di dalamnya. Mukanya berubah, menunjukkan sedikit perasaan.

Gambar yang ia lihat memperlihatkan seorang Swordsman perempuan dan Acolyte berambut putih, seorang Archer berambut merah yang mirip Leid, dan seorang Mage berambut biru yang bermuka sama dengan Chronos. Mereka semua tersenyum kecuali sang Archer yang berdiri di sebelah sang Swordswoman.

Leid menatap gambar itu sebentar. Semuanya terlihat biru gelap, seakan ia melihatnya lewat sebuah filter.

Jam tua di dinding berdetak.

_'Apa suara sebelah tangan bertepuk?_'

Sunyi. Kecuali detak jam tua di dinding.

Leid memasukkan loket itu ke balik bajunya dan tidur terlelap.

_'Dia bukan Beatrice_,' ia berpikir ke dirinya sendiri sebelum ia akhirnya tertidur.


	10. Birth part 10: Di mana maut mengerubung

**Chapter 1-10**

**Orientation I**

Dua Swordsman berdiri di tebing barat laut Izlude, saling berhadapan, dipisahkan jarak lima katana. Diam.

Jalan-jalan masih sepi, menunggu terbitnya matahari. Udara pagi bertiup di sekitar mereka, membawa aroma laut bersamanya. Langit kelam menggantung jauh di atas. Ombak terus menghantam dasar tebing tanpa ampun.

Dan kedua pemegang pedang itu menunggu, kuda-kuda terpasang.

Menunggu-

_ZRAAASHHHHHH! __  
><em>  
>Nichols berlari ke arah Ferdinand, mengayunkan pedangnya ke tengah dahi.<p>

Ferdinand mengangkat pedangnya horisontal, satu tangan di setiap ujung, dan menangkis serangan saudaranya.

Nichols mengangkat pedang dan memutarnya bak kincir angin ke arah selangkangan Ferdinand.

Ferdinand menurunkan lengan atasnya dan mempivot tangan kanannya, mementalkan pedang Nichols.

Nichols membetulkan posisi pedangnya dan mengayun horisontal ke leher Ferdinand.

Ferdinand langsung mempivot pedangnya lagi dan memblok serangan Nichols.

Nichols berputar ke kiri, memegang gagang pedang dengan dua tangan dan mengerahkan seluruh momentumnya ke sebuah ayunan horisontal.

_TRAAK! __  
><em>  
>Pedang kayu Ferdinand melayang, bersalto, dan mendarat beberapa meter dari mereka.<p>

Nichols, tanpa memberi kesempatan, mengayun lagi.

Ferdinand menyamping, menghindari serangan saudaranya.

Nichols mengayun dan menusuk. Ferdinand menyamping dan melangkah mundur... mundur... sampai dia ada di samping pedangnya.

Nichols menyabetkan pedangnya horisontal dengan dua tangan.

Ferdinand menunduk, menangkap pedangnya, menjejakkan kakinya dan menyapu kaki Nichols.

_CTRAK! __  
><em>  
>Pedang Ferdinand terhimpit di tanah oleh pedang Nichols, beberapa senti dari mata kakinya.<p>

Nichols bertumpu di kaki kirinya dan menendang dahi Ferdinand.

Ferdinand melepas pedangnya, menghindar, berguling ke samping, dan menyikut pinggang Nichols.

Nichols menghindar dengan menunduk, mengambil pedang Ferdinand, berguling, bangkit dan mengayunkan kedua pedang bersamaan.

Ferdinand melangkah mundur. Nichols maju, dan mengayun vertikal. Ferdinand menyamping. Nichols mengayun diagonal dengan pedang satunya. Ferdinand melangkah mundur lagi. Nichols menusuk-

-dan Ferdinand berputar, lalu memukul pergelangan tangannya. Pedang Nichols lepas dari genggaman.

Ferdinand merebutnya di tengah udara, berputar dan dengan sekejap menyerang tulang rusuk Nichols.

Nichols mempivot pedang yang masih dipegangnya, memblok serangan saudaranya.

Ferdinand melompat mundur.

Nichols melakukan hal yang sama.

_ZRAAAAAAAASH! __  
><em>  
>Dengan sunyi, keduanya saling menerjang.<p>

_TRAKTRAKTRAKTRAK-! __  
><em>  
>Kedua figur itu memburam, pedang mereka berdansa di tengah udara pantai. Udara di sekitar mereka mengalir. Rumput di tanah bergoyang, terhembus angin dari ayunan mereka. Garis keemasan menghias cakrawala timur, perlahan lahan menerang.<p>

Tapi keduanya acuh. Acuh pada fajar yang merayap di timur dan pada rintik keringat yang jatuh dari kening mereka.

_TRAK! __  
><em>  
>Salah satu dari mereka jatuh terduduk, dan satu lagi mengarahkan ujung pedang ke leher lawannya.<p>

Ferdinand menatap pedang di dekat lehernya.

Nichols berdiri tegap.

Matahari terbit secara penuh.

Suara-suara jendela terbuka terdengar di jalan-jalan Izlude.

Dan Ferdinand menerima kekalahannya.

006

Udara hangat menyusup masuk ke kamar tidur penginapan Ragnafilia, yang kebetulan sedang ditempati Ruth, yang kebetulan juga tidak suka bangun pagi. Mage berambut pink itu sekarang sedang tidur menyamping di ranjangnya, dengan pakaian tidur yang...ehm...dan rambut yang terurai berantakan. Ia bergeser, berguling ke kiri dan dengan penuh kegoblokan jatuh ke lantai kayu yang keras.

Senyap.

Ruth menggerutu, membuka matanya sedikit dan bangun terduduk. Ia menggaruk kepala, menguap, melihat keluar jendela-

BRAK! "AAAAAH!"

-dan untuk sesaat melihat Justin terjun bebas dari atap penginapan.

Magess itu berkedip melihat mimpi aneh itu, lalu perlahan berbaring dan tidur lagi di lantai.

007

Roth secara tak sadar meraba perutnya yang sudah mulai keroncongan, dan nyengir.

Ia berjalan ke ujung atap, dan melihat Thief itu terduduk di jalan dengan rambut bertaburan debu genteng, meringis. Ia lalu melihat Seorang Acolyte berambut merah menyala berlari ke arah Thief tersebut sambil membawa buku tebal.

Reed berlutut di samping Justin yang sekarang sudah berbaring terlentang, mata tertutup, punggung tangan di dahi. Ia mencolek mata kaki Justin. Thief itu langsung mendesis.

Reed menaruh tangannya beberapa mili di atas mata kaki yang dicoleknya. Lalu:

_"Heal."_

Cahaya hijau membungkus area di sekitar kaki Justin. Sesaat kemudian, Justin membuka matanya dan bangun dengan perlahan, bertopang tangan kiri. Ia berhenti di  
>posisi duduk, menoleh ke Reed dan berkata, "Thanks."<p>

Aco itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia berdiri, dan bergeser supaya Justin bisa bangun. Dari pojok penglihatannya, ia bisa melihat Roth melompat turun. Assassin itu mendarat dengan sempurna dan mulai berjalan ke arah penginapan Ragnafilia dengan tegap.

Atau tidak. Sebenarnya, ia hanya mengikuti jejak bau yang menyusup dari dapur tempat itu.

_'Aku makan,'_ ia mewhisper Justin. '_Kamu traktir nanti malam,ya._'

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Assassin itu melewati Reed,tersenyum, melewati Justin dan masuk ke rumah makan Ragnafilia.

_'Duluan saja,'_Justin membalas, tidak yakin Roth mendengarnya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tumitnya. Setelah yakin kedua pergelangan kakinya sudah sembuh, ia berlari ringan ke sudut bangunan. Ia melompat di tumpukan kotak yang ada di sana dan mencapai atap.

Justin menarik napas. Justin menghembuskan napas. Justin berputar. Justin mengambil ancang-ancang.

_Konsentrasi. Yakin. Jangan takut. Jangan tegang. "Thief macam apa kamu, lompat aja nggak becus!"_

Justin berlari. Justin melompat.

Roth masuk ke dapur Ragnafilia yang berbentuk kotak, bermeja panjang dan penuh dengan aroma penghasil air liur. Ia melihat seorang Blacksmith perempuan berambut hijau dan pelayan berambut pirang berponi ekor kuda memotong sayuran, menggoreng telur, mengaduk sup, dan melakukan apa yang bisa dilakukan di dalam dapur. Sebelum Assassin itu sempat menggetarkan pita suaranya, yang berambut hijau bilang:

"Pagi. Telurmu sudah matang," Iris berkata, tak mengalihkan pandangan dari talenan di hadapannya. "Jadie, tolong ambilkan wortel yang di situ—thanks. Nih."

Blacksmith itu mendorong sebuah piring berisi telur ceplok, seloyang roti dan irisan daging yang berminyak sampai mengkilat. Piring itu meluncur di atas meja dapur ke arah Roth, yang dengan senang hati menangkapnya. "Thanks, ris," ucapnya, sambil membawa sarapannya ke meja makan.

Ia sampai, menaruh piringnya, mengambil sendok dan garpu, menarik kursi, dan berkata "Pagi, Ruth," kepada Magess berambut pink yang sedang menuruni tangga. Lalu ia mulai makan.

Gadis berambut pink berantakan itu tidak menjawab. Ia turun...turun...dan sampai di lantai bawah dengan piyama yang lumayan provokatif, sebuah guling di pelukannya dan mata yang tiga perempat tertutup. Ruth menavigasi jalannya ke dapur dengan naluri murni, dan berkata, "Hmmhmm."

Iris meluncurkan sebuah mug berisi kopi ke arahnya. Entah bagaimana Ruth menangkapnya dan kembali ke ruang makan, masih memeluk guling. Lalu ia duduk. Lalu ia meminum kopinya.

Seteguk. Dua teguk.

Ia menurunkan mugnya dan melihat Roth yang makan dengan lahap.

Ia sadar ia telah melupakan sesuatu hari ini.

_"Makan yang banyak, ya."_

Lalu Ruth menggebrak meja.

_CRAK! _

008_  
><em>

Panah Leid menyate seekor Vadon, dan dengan sepantasnya membunuh monster malang itu. Sang Vadon tertancap di tanah seperti bendera berkaki enam. Lalu perlahan-lahan, ia memudar...memudar...dan hilang bersama panah High Archer itu.

"..."

"..."

"...kesimpulan: Leid sudah tidak bisa meng-GB pakai senjata."

"Amin."

High Archer yang disebutkan tadi langsung menyandangkan Bownya di punggung, terlihat sedikit kecewa.

Mereka berlima-Leid, Chronos, Ancilla, Charlotte dan Judith sekarang sedang mengarungi ruang II Byalan, yang terkenal akan sungai bawah tanahnya.

Dan tentu saja, apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang tak perlu penjelasan.

Judith menggoyang-goyangkan jari yang mencengkeram Stiletto Leid. Mereka sudah mulai berkeringat. Gagang senjata itu mulai terasa licin.

"Santai dikit, Judith," Charlotte memberitahu dari belakang. "Makin tegang tubuhmu, refleksmu bakal makin lamban."

Gadis pirang itu mengangguk, dan melonggarkan genggamannya.

Leid, yang memimpin jalan, mempercepat langkahnya dan tanpa basa basi menendang Vadon lain ke arah Judith. Krustasean itu menggelinding seperti bola salah bikin dan berhenti persis di depan kaki Judith. Gadis itu secara refleks melompat mundur.

Vadon itu meronta-ronta dan menggelepar-gelepar di tanah, perut ke atas.

Judith memandangnya dengan jijik. Ancilla dan Chronos memperhatikannya. Novice itu menelan ludah, berlutut dengan satu kaki dan menghunjamkan Stilettonya ke perut sang Vadon tanpa menutup mata.

Darah berwarna ungu menciprat.

Judith mencabut pisaunya. Tubuh kepiting itu perlahan-lahan layu. Layu. Berhenti. Dan menghilang. Begitu juga dengan darah yang menodai pipi dan pisau Novice itu.

"Sudah lama tidak melihat adegan seperti itu," Chronos berkomentar. "Kita terakhir kali ke sini kapan, ya?"

"Seminggu yang lalu," Ancilla menjawab dengan bosan.

Chronos manggut-manggut. Leid terus berjalan, tanpa menunggu rekan-rekannya. Judith mengikuti dengan setia, seperti domba yang digiring.

High Archer itu menendang Vadon lain ke arah Judith. Tapi kali ini monster itu tidak berguling, dan langsung mencoba mencapit kaki Leid. Judith membunuhnya.

"Judith rajin, ya," Chronos berkata pelan, dengan nada sedikit cemburu. "Dulu nggak ada ceritanya aku hunt pagi-pagi gini. Di Byalan lagi."

Charlotte mengangkat bahu. "Kayaknya dia memang cocok jadi Swordie, ya?"

Judith membunuh Plankton yang disenggol Leid, dan mengambil Single Cell yang ditinggalkannya.

"Nggak juga," Ancilla berkata. "Menurutku, dia terlalu kurus."

"Itu sih bukan masalah," Charlotte berkata enteng. "'kan ada aku."

Ancilla dan Chronos tersenyum bersamaan.

"Au!"

Seekor Plankton sedang menyengat-nyengat Judith, yang baru saja menyerangnya tanpa bantuan Leid. Ia mencoba membunuh monster itu. Tentu saja, ia tak berhasil. Dalam kepanikan, Judith menginjak Plankton itu dan langsung menyesalinya.

"Iyai!"

Judith langsung melompat-lompat dengan satu kaki, dan terpleset, dan terjatuh ke belakang, menimpa Plankton yang lain-

"Aargh!"

Leid mencabut busurnya dan langsung membunuh kedua Plankton itu.

Charlotte, cemas, bergegas ke sisi Judith. Tak lama kemudian ia membuat sinyal 'OK' ke Leid.

"Tuh, kan," Chronos bliang, tersenyum lega."Semangatnya bagus."

009

Elang Sigurd terbang tinggi di atas Izlude. Di bawahnya, mulai tampak tanda kehidupan. Kota Satelit itu telah bangun.

Ia melihat jendela-jendela rumah membuka, menyambut fajar yang baru tiba.

Ia melihat pedagang-pedagang menyiapkan gerobak dan inventaris mereka, menuggu petualang yang akan datang.

Ia melihat dua Swordsman bertarung dengan pedang kayu di tebing barat laut Izlude.

Ia melihat tiga buah kapal penuh dengan prajurit, Knight dan pelaut.

Ia melihat bahwa fajar belum tiba.

Lalu ia mendengar siulan.

Elang itu memiringkan sayapnya, dan terbang ke arah tuannya.

Sigurd berdiri di cabang pohon tertinggi yang bisa ia raih, tangan kiri di batang pohon dan tangan kanan di mulutnya. Ia melihat elangnya mengganti arah terbang.  
>Hunter itu tersenyum dan melompat turun empat meter.<p>

Ia mendarat. Tak lama kemudian, elangnya juga mendarat di bahunya. Sigurd mengambil kantong berisi daging dari pinggang kanannya, membukanya dan menyodorkannya ke elang itu. Ia memakannya dengan lahap.

Sigurd memeriksa elangnya. Tak ada lecet atau bulu yang lepas.

"Pagi, Andor," Sigurd menyapa burungnya.

Mereka diam untuk beberapa saat. Andor terus menyantap makanannya.

_Wuush._

Tiang cahaya biru muncul persis di sebelah mereka, lalu hilang. Dan di tempatnya ada seorang Blacksmith menggunakan masker gas.

_Wuush. Wuush._

Hal yang sama terjadi. Kali ini muncul seorang Archer dengan apel tertusuk panah di atas kepalanya. Di dekatnya, Acolyte perempuan yang memakai masker flu.

Defender. Wizard. Novice. Rogue.

Di sekeliling Sigurd, pilar-pilar biru muncul, lalu hilang lagi. Dan di tempat mereka,  
>muncul berbagai macam orang.<p>

Hunter itu tersenyum acuh. Ia memperhatikan Andor yang mematuki makanannya dengan gembira.

Orang-orang itu mulai bergerak ke segala arah. Beberapa langsung lari ke Izlude. Beberapa ke Prontera. Dan yang tersisa menyebar ke segala arah. Payon, Sograt, Mjolnir.

Sigurd hanya tersenyum ke arah falconnya.

010

Kapal Viking itu mengarungi lautan, anjungan menunjuk tepat ke arah pelabuhan Kota Satelit. Knight-Knight yang ada di atasnya bernapas lega. Awak-awak kapal yang terlatih langsung menyiapkan pendaratan kapal. Pelabuhan Izlude siap menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Begitu juga dengan puluhan tentara elit kerajaan Prontera yang menunggu di sana.

Tidak ada yang bicara. Semua hanya melihat ketika kapal itu perlahan merapat dan berhenti bergerak.

Sebuah papan besar diturunkan dari sisi kanan kapal ke pelabuhan, menjembatani keduanya. Satu persatu, Knight-Knight Prontera turun dari kapal setinggi 3 meter itu, dalam suasana sakral.

Lalu, seseorang berkostum Swordsman turun dari kapal itu. Di belakangnya, enam orang Knight menggiring seorang Hunter yang berpakaian kumal. Di tangan dan kaki Hunter itu terpasang borgol dan pemberat. Kepalanya tertunduk, rambut abu-abu pendek kotor menghalangi wajahnya. bajunya robek di seluruh tempat: lengan, ujung, kerah. Ia sama sekali tidak menggunakan aksesori. Tubuhnya yang kurus menunjukkan kelaparannya.

Mereka turun dari kapal, disambut oleh keheningan. Cahaya matahari terus menerpa pelabuhan itu, acuh pada ketegangan yang menggantung di sekitarnya.

Hunter itu terus digiring, sampai akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam sebuah kereta kuda berjeruji. Seperti kereta untuk arak-arakan penjahat. Tapi Hunter itu tak peduli.

Knight yang menggiringnya mengurungnya, mundur dan menunggangi Peco-Peco yang disiapkan untuk mereka.

Pria berkostum Swordsman itu terdiam, menatap Hunter itu tanpa ekspresi. Ia mengisyaratkan supaya pintunya ditutup.

Lalu, ia berbalik dan menaiki seekor Peco-Peco tak berpenunggang.

"Jalan."

011

Setelah berjalan selama kurang lebih setengah jam, Judith berhenti, dan bersandar di dinding Room 3 Byalan. Karena masih bloon, Judith tidak tahu dinding gua yang lembap, licin, dan berlumut tidak boleh dipakai bersandar. Maka, ia terpeleset dan jatuh.

Judith berhenti bernapas untuk beberapa saat, setengah sadar. Ia langsung mencoba bangun lagi. Sebelum ia berhasil, Charlotte sudah di sisinya, menopang badannya. Priestess itu bertanya, penuh kekhawatiran, "Nggak apa-apa?"

Judith ingin berkata "ya", tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Jadinya, ia mengangguk.

Charlotte menyandarkannya ke dinding gua dengan lembut, seolah-olah Judith akan pecah. "Kamu capek?"

Judith menggeleng, dan langsung bangkit lagi. Ia ditahan Charlotte.

"Sebentar," Charlotte memeriksa badannya seperti orang memeriksa gelas retak. Judith benar-benar ingin bangun dan terus berjalan, tapi ia tidak bisa. Merasa malu,  
>Judith mencoba menepis tangan Charlotte yang menahan bahunya. Priestess itu tidak terpengaruh.<p>

Setelah yakin Judith tidak terluka, ia bangun. Novice itu langsung mengikuti. Tapi, Leid berkata:

"Tunggu di sini. Kita sudah sampai."

Judith memiringkan kepala. Sampai di mana? Lalu, ia melihat sebuah lubang besar dan gelap beberapa meter di depan mereka.

Gerbang ke Room 4.

Chronos, Ancilla, Charlotte dan Leid melihat satu sama lain. Lalu, mereka melihat Judith.

Novice itu tahu apa yang mau mereka katakan.

"Aku bisa tunggu di sini," katanya sebelum ada yang tanya.

Chronos tersenyum. Ia merogoh kantongnya, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti 10 Fly Wing.

"Apa itu?" Judith bertanya.

"10 Fly Wing," Chronos menjelaskan. "Pakailah ketika keadaan darurat. Tolong jangan iseng mengibas-ngibaskannya. Kita nggak lama, kok. Bye."

Lalu, Charlotte memberikan 10 tabung kecil berisi Red Potion ke Judith. "Jangan hunt sendiri. Kalau ada monster agresif, kabur. Oke?"

Judith mengangguk, kesulitan memegang kesepuluh Red Potnya. Tanpa memberikan Judith kesempatan untuk bicara, keempat orang itu masuk ke dalam gua.

Ia memasukkan semua Red Pot dan 9 Fly Wing ke ranselnya (dan anehnya, semuanya bisa masuk). Ia lalu menatap sebuah Fly Wing dengan ekspresi kosong. Ia melihatnya dari dekat. Dari jauh. Memutar-mutarnya. Mengibas-ngibaskanny-

_Wuuush._

Judith merasa jantungya berhenti berdetak sesaat. Lalu, ia merasa normal lagi. Setelah itu, ia sadar ia telah berteleportasi tanpa sengaja.

"..."

Novice itu memeriksa Fly Wing di tangannya. Ia sudah lenyap. Judith terus menatap tangannya selama dua detik. Lalu ia-

_KRAK!_

-melompat kaget dan melihat ke belakangnya.

Seorang Swordie muda berambut pirang sedang bertarung melawan tiga Vadon sekaligus. Satu di antaranya telah ia bunuh. Dua sisanya sedang mencapit kakinya dengan buas. Darah tergenang di lantai gua. Pergelangan kaki Swordie tu tercabik-cabik. Tapi ekspresinya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kesakitan.

Swordsman itu mengayunkan Bastard Swordnya berulang kali ke cangkang salah satu Vadon. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali.

_KRAK!_

Vadon yang ia serang mati. Ia berpaling ke satu Vadon yang tersisa. Ia mengayun. Vadon itu mencapit. Sebelum pedangnya menghantam cangkang monster itu, kaki kanannya terputus dan ia jatuh ke depan. Muka duluan. Terdengar suara hidung patah.

Vadon itu merayap. Mendekati lehernya. Lalu mencapit.

Darah segar mengalir dari leher Swordie itu. Cairan merah lengket membasahi baju dan dagunya.

Puas, Vadon itu merayap pergi.

Tanda tangisan muncul di atas sang Swordie. Lalu mayat dan darah itu lenyap perlahan, disusul oleh mayat kedua Vadon.

"..."

Judith terdiam. Mata hijaunya melebar karena shock. Ia berjalan mundur, mundur, mundur. Matanya seolah ragu meninggalkan situs pertempuran barusan. Ia mencabut Stillettonya Punggungnya menyentuh dinding gua.

_Tidak lagi. Masa begini lagi, sih?_

Judith berkedip dan menarik napas. Lalu ia sadar akan sesuatu yang aneh.

_Lagi?_

Judith menelan ludah. Ia merasa seperti telah menonton film horor. Judith membuang napas dan berdiri sejauh mungkin dari Vadon-Vadon yang lain. Ia lupa kalau kepiting-kepiting itu sebenarnya bukan monster agresif. Lalu ia ingat kalau ia sudah pernah membunuh seekor. Dua ekor, malah.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya pada hari itu, ia sadar ia ada di dalam game.

Ia berjalan. Pertama pelan-pelan, lalu lebih cepat, dan akhirnya dengan santai.

Byalan sudah mulai ramai. Ia bisa melihat seorang Blacksmith berpalu raksasa, bertopi tinja spiral, menggigit daun dan menyeret gerobak menghantam seekor monster kerang tanpa usaha.

Lalu, seorang Novice yang dari jauh nampak seperti lampu strobe merah karena terus-menerus menggunakan Red Potion.

Lalu, mayat seorang Aco perempuan yang berbicara dengan Swordie yang duduk di sampingnya.

Pada akhirnya, Judith melupakan tujuannya.

012

Iris menyeret gerobaknya keluar kota, dan tersenyum ketika melihat keramaian di depan gerbang Prontera. Lalu ia melihat Sigurd, tersenyum lagi dan melambai. Sigurd melihatnya dan mengangkat sebelah alis. Mungkin karena di kepala Iris ada sebuah antena.

"Hei," Iris berkata ketika ia mendekati Sigurd. "Ngapain?"

"Memberi makan Andor," jawab Hunter itu.

"Kamu berdiri kayak patung aja."

"Masa sih?" Sigurd bertanya balik.

"Kenapa nggak duduk aja?" Iris membalas, duduk di cartnya. "Kamu jadi orang kurang kerjaan banget sih."

"Daripada kelebihan kerjaan kayak kamu," Sigurd nyengir.

"Enak ya lu ngomong," Iris menyindir. "Memangnya yang bayarin makan kemarin siapa?"

"Ah," Sigurd menghindar, mendongak. "Tentara datang."

Menurut Iris, Sigurd adalah orang semi-autis yang sering bicara aneh. Inilah alasan Iris mengabaikan perkataannya dan memutar bola mata.

Padahal kalau Iris melihat ke belakang, ia akan melihat sekompi Knight menunggang keluar Izlude, mengawal sebuah kereta tahanan. Ratusan Knight meliputi kereta itu, keluar dari jembatan Izlude. Pasukan itu berpeco-peco dengan tenang. Muka semuanya tertutup visor helm, dan mereka tidak menoleh-noleh. Sudah jelas mereka ingin mengatakan "tolong lihat ke arah yang lain". Perarakan itu berjalan dengan sedih, menuju gerbang Prontera.

Lama kelamaan, Iris juga mendengar ribut roda kereta yang didengar Sigurd. Ia menoleh, dan kilau baju zirah menyengat matanya. Kompi knight itu terus berjalan, acuh kepada pandangan-pandangan yang mereka dapat.

Sigurd dan Iris hening sejenak. Semua penghuni map memperhatikan rombongan itu. Ketika mereka masuk Prontera, Sigurd bicara lagi.

"Yang barusan itu kereta tahanan, ya?"

"Ya iya lah, emangnya kereta beras?" Iris menjawab.

"Nggak," Sigurd berkata. "Tapi aneh aja. Biasanya kan kalau penjahat tertangkap, dia akan diarak-arak dengan jeruji terbuka, supaya semua orang bisa melihatnya."

"'Kan itu supaya penjahatnya nggak membuat resah orang kota."

"Hee," Sigurd berkomentar. "Tapi, penjahat macam apa yang perlu dikawal seperti itu?"

013

Patrick mengarungi koridor gelap penjara Prontera, dikawal tiga Knight dan tiga Defender. Suara kakinya bergaung dengan nyaring, ditemani suara obor yang ditempel di dinding koridor. Mukanya serius, mata biru memandang kalem ke depan. Rombongannya berjalan berliku-liku, menuruni tangga, menaiki tangga, dan berliku-liku lagi. Lalu mereka sampai ke jalan buntu. Dan di ujung jalan ini ada pintu.

Para Knight dan Defender itu berhenti di depan pintu. Satu Knight maju dan membuka pintu baja tersebut.

Para Defender menyiapkan perisainya dan para Knight menyiapkan pedangnya.

Sunyi. Mereka menurunkan siaga dan Patrick maju, memasuki pintu itu. Knight yang membuka pintu menutupnya kembali.

"Fuuh," Knight itu menghela napas. "Kira-kira, berapa lama?"

"Nggak lama, biasanya," kata seorang Defender. "Paling sebentar lagi keluar."

"Kalau dia bunuh Priest itu, kita bisa bunuh dia," kata Knight lain.

"Hati-hati bicaramu, Radulf," kata Knight yang belum bicara. "Bagaimanapun juga, dia mati hari ini."

Salah seorang Defender mengangguk-angguk. Lalu mereka menuggu dalam diam.

014

Di balik pintu, Patrick tidak mendengar apapun. Ia hanya lihat lampu minyak kecil di lantai, dan seorang Hunter kumal yang diborgol. Ia mendekati Hunter itu dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Hei."

Tidak ada jawaban. Patrick melanjutkan.

"Aku ada di sini untuk pengakuan dosamu. Sore ini kamu bakal dihukum mati."

Tidak ada reaksi.

"Kamu masih hidup?"

Sunyi sesaat.

Ekspresi di muka Patrick tidak ada. Ia hanya seorang Priest yanag menjalani tugas. Ekspresi di muka sang Hunter tidak terlihat karena poni abu-abunya yang panjang tak terurus.

Ruangan itu suram. Di tengahnya ada sebuah lampu minyak kecil. Lampu ini berusaha menerangi ruangan, tapi gagal. Sinarnya hanya bisa sampai ke wajah sang Priest dan sang Hunter. Di sekeliling mereka berdua hanya ada kegelapan dan bau apek.

Sekarang Patrick bisa melihat matanya. Mereka terlihat menyedihkan. Kedua kelopak dan alisnya terlihat mengantuk. Bola mata birunya hampa, kehilangan harapan. Wajah dan rambutnya yang tidak dicuci membuatnya terlihat seperti gelandangan.

Priest itu berjongkok dan berkata, "Mari berkenalan. Aku Patrick."

Patrick mengulurkan tangan. Hunter itu tidak bereaksi. Patrick bisa melihat keraguan di matanya.

"Kamu boleh jujur," Priest itu mengatakan. "Aku sumpah rahasiamu aman."

"Aku tidak mau bersalaman sama kamu," Hunter itu berkata dengan suara kesal. Mata birunya memandang lantai.

"Oh?" Patrick memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

"Sama saja. Aku sebentar lagi juga mati," Hunter itu berkata dengan suara rendah. "Lagian, kamu sudah tahu namaku."

Patrick menghela napas. Ia pindah ke posisi duduk bersila. Lalu ia berkata:

"Baiklah, Pak Freeman."

Sunyi sejenak.

"Aku akan di sini sampai kamu ingin bicara. Kalau tidak, ya sudah. Usirlah aku dan aku akan meninggalkan kamu sendiri di sini."

Hunter itu memeluk lututnya. Rantai-rantai yang terpasang di tubuhnya bergemerincing. Cahaya oranye lampu minyak bergetar sesaat.

"Aku..." ia memulai, lalu berhenti lagi.

Patrick menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Sepertinya aku memang belum siap mati," Hunter itu melepas.

"Banyak orang yang tidak siap mati," Patrick berkata pelan.

"Begitukah?"

"Aku sendiri juga tidak," Patrick tersenyum. "Jadi, sudah siap dengan pengakuan dosamu?"

"Aku tidak tahu caranya."  
>"Sebutkan dosamu."<br>"Aku tidak bisa mengingat semuanya."  
>"Coba dulu."<p>

Berhenti sejenak. Lalu:

"Membunuh."  
>"Setelah itu?"<br>"Aku membuat orangtuaku sedih. Aku mengkhianati teman-temanku. Aku menyakiti orang tak berdosa. Aku membiarkan teman-temanku berbuat jahat."

Ia berhenti. Ia menghirup napas panjang, lalu menghembuskan napas yang lebih panjang.

"Aku ingin ketemu pacarku," ia mengatakan.

"Jangan pikirkan dia dulu," Patrick memberitahunya dengan pelan. Ia menunggu setengah menit. Setelah itu ia berkata, "Bisa lanjut?"

Hunter itu mangangguk, dan ia melanjutkan. Daftar dosanya cukup panjang.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Patrick berdiri, memegang ubun-ubun sang Hunter dan berkata, "Dalam nama Tuhan, aku mengampuni dosamu."

Lalu ia kembali duduk bersila.

"…cuma segitu?" Freeman bertanya heran.

"Cuma segitu," Patrick menjawab.

Nyala lampu kecil di tengah kamar bergetar sedikit. Patrick terus mencoba menatap mata Freeman. Freeman melihat ke lantai. Lantai batu jauh lebih menarik dari tatapan Patrick.

"...mau apa lagi?" tanya Hunter itu sedih. Dia terlalu putus asa untuk merasa marah.

"Aku penasaran," Patrick mengatakan. "Kenapa kamu mau ditangkap?"

"Aku tidak mau ditangkap."  
>"Jadi kenapa kamu nggak melawan waktu ditangkap?"<br>"Karena rencananya memang begitu," kata sang Hunter.

Ia memeluk lututnya lebih rapat.

"...rencana?" Patrick bertanya, tertarik.  
>"Aku tidak bisa bilang,"<p>

Mereka berhenti bicara untuk sesaat. Bau apek sel itu berubah jadi bau ketek.

"Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan aku akan menjaga rahasiamu," Patrick meyakinkan.

"Tidak bisa. Terlalu penting," Hunter itu menggumam, tanpa melihat Patrick

"Sepenting apa, sih?"

"Lebih penting dari nyawaku," kata Freeman dengan kokoh.

"Tapi kamu tidak tahan ingin bicara soal itu, kan?" Patrick berbicara.

"..."

sang Hunter tidak bisa menjawab. Omongan Patrick menancap dalam dan tepat sasaran.

"Percayalah sama aku."

Hunter itu mendongak dan bertatapan dengan Patrick. Ia menghela napas.

"Kamu tahu nggak sih, rasanya," ia memulai, "Nggak dianggap seumur hidup, lalu mati ditumbalkan, dan tidak akan ada orang yang ingat sama kamu?"

Patrick tutup mulut.

"Aku sudah mau menerimanya. Tapi kamu malah...tanya-tanya...masalah seperti ini," ia melanjutkan. "Menyebalkan sekali, tahu."

Patrick masih tutup mulut. Dinding menutup mulut. Lampu minyak kecil tidak berani bersuara.

Freeman berhenti bicara, menunggu Priest itu memberi jawaban.

"...mati ditumbalkan?" Patrick bertanya lagi.

"Hhh," Hunter itu menggenggam rambutnya, frustasi. "Aku bukan Fri yang asli. Aku cuma umpan supaya teman-temanku bisa kabur," ia melanjutkan.

Patrick tersenyum. "Singkatnya, kamu ini martir."

"Jangan."

Patrick berkedip, sedikit kaget."Jangan apa?"

"Jangan sebut aku martir," ia berkata. Ia mengubur wajahnya di antara lutut. "Aku bukan martir."

"...kamu dipaksa?"

"Bukan," ia mengatakan dengan berat. Nadanya berteriak kalau dia tak ingin mengatakan semua ini. "Aku bukan prajurt dan bukan pelajar. Cuma orang jelata yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Tidak bisa bertempur, tidak bisa memata-matai, membersihkan piring juga tidak bisa.

Satu-satunya jalan aku bisa berguna ya begini. Untung aja aku mirip sama Fri. Kalau nggak, aku pasti jadi sampah masyarakat seumur hidup."

"Begitu," Patrick berkata dengan lembut. "Siapa namamu?"

"Richard."

"Richard," Patrick berkata, "Apa kamu menyesal?"

"Tidak," Richard berkata tegas. "Ini pilihan yang bagus."

"Memang."

Sunyi sejenak.

"Tapi sayang juga," Patrick nyeletuk santai, "Orang sebaik kamu harus dihukum mati."

Patrick berdiri. Richard mendongak. Hunter itu terlihat seperti anak yang kehilangan ibunya di pasar Morroc. Priest itu terlihat seperti bapaknya.

"Kamu cuma punya setengah hari buat bergembira," Patrick mengatakan, memandang Richard. "Gunakanlah sebaik mungkin."

"Bagaimana bisa senang kalau mau mati?" Richard menjawab kesal.

"Yah," Patrick mengangkat bahu. "Bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah kamu mati. Aku berani taruhan kamu akan bernasib baik di sana."

Richard tersenyum tipis. "Kamu seorang Priest, kamu tidak bisa bertaruh soal apapun."

Patrick nyengir.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Dick," Patrick mengatakan, berbalik, membuka pintu dan keluar.

Pintu ditutup lagi oleh salah satu Knight, dan dikunci. Suara debam pintu bergaung di sel sempit itu.

Sang Hunter meringkuk sendiri di sana, hanya ditemani rantai dan lampu minyak kecil.

Hunter itu menutup mata, membayangkan muka kekasihnya dan hal-hal baik yang akan terjadi padanya.

015

Sinar matahari menghajar dengan bengis ketika mereka keluar.

Judith merentangkan tangan dan meregangkan otot. Ia menutup mata, mendongak dan tersenyum ke seluruh dunia. Seluruh dunia tidak memperhatikan dan terus sibuk sendiri.

Byalan saat itu sudah mulai ramai. Turis berdatangan membawa senjata dan barang aneh dengan penampilan lebih aneh. Ada Acolyte cowok bermasker flu dengan burung bertengger di kepalanya. Ada Hunter yang memakai teropong sepanjang lima senti di matanya. Ada seorang Mage berkacamata spiral, berambut biru, cebol dan menggigit sebuah bunga. Kalau kita perhatikan lagi, kita akan sadar kalau dia itu Chronos.

Di belakangnya, ada High Archer bernama Leid, Sage bernama Ancilla dan Priestess bernama Charlotte. Ketiganya tampak lelah, seperti habis mencari Swordswoman hilang setelah berburu monster di Room 4 Byalan.

"Habis ini kita ke mana?" Chronos berkata kepada Leid, menoleh ke belakang.

"Pulang," jawab Leid. "Habis itu aku ngajak Judith jalan-jalan."

"Memangnya aku mau jalan-jalan?" Novice itu bertanya. Pendengarannya cukup tajam.

"Ya," Leid menjawab tegas.

"Oh," Judith mengangguk. "Ok." Entah kenapa, ia merasa ada yang salah dengan percakapan barusan.

"Mau ke mana?" Charlotte bertanya, penasaran.

"Hunt," sang High archer menjawab.

"Di mana?"

"Di manapun Judith mau."

"Aku mau hunt di mana?"

"Di hutan Payon. Aku tahu daerahnya," Leid menjawab, sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Hmm," Judith menggumam. Perasaan aneh yang barusan muncul kembali.

"Melawan apa lagi sekarang? Nine Tails?"

"Tidak. Nine Tails terlalu jauh. Lagian, Judith tidak kuat melawan monster setingkat itu."

Charlotte menggerutu dalam hati. Entah bagaimana, Leid tidak pernah tahu kalau dia disindir. Atau dia tahu, tapi dia pura-pura tidak tahu. Yang manapun yang benar, ia tetap saja menyebalkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ruth mana?" Judith bertanya. "Bukannya katanya dia mau gabung sama kita?"

"Mungkin dia bertemu temannya di tengah jalan," Ancilla mengatakan. "Ruth itu orang yang gampang sekali kehilangan fokus."

"Aah," Judith menangguk pelan, mengingat perkenalan mereka. Dia tidak akan kaget kalau Ancilla bilang Ruth pasien RSJ.

"Yah," Chronos menengahi. "Ruth-chan bisa jaga diri sendiri. Pasti waktu dia selesai ngobrol, dia lupa dia mau ngapain."

Charlotte tertawa kecil. Grup itu terus berjalan ke kapal feri Izlude-Byalan, menaiki kapal tersebut, dan Charlotte memberi tip ke nahkoda milik kapal itu. Lalu mereka kembali ke Ragnafilia, sambil bergosip dan bernyanyi.

Izlude sekarang sudah bangun, menunjukkan keceriannya. Seorang Bard memainkan gitar dan seorang Dancer memainkan rebana di tengah jalan, berdansa, melantunkan lagu, membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka tertawa dan menyumpahi mereka("Lag, Goblok!").Merchant dan Blacksmith duduk berderet di pinggir jalan. Dagangan mereka bervariasi: ada yang jual kartu, jual senjata, jual Potion, jual program bot dan lain lain.

Grup yang sejahtera itu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Ragnafilia. Lalu Judith melihat sesuatu yang menarik.

Yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah poster buronan yang kusam dan terobek-robek karena air hujan. Di sana tergambar ilustrasi seorang Hunter berambut putih pendek dan memakai eggshell. Di bawahnya tertulis:

_WANTED _

_Dead or Alive __  
><em>_Fri Freeman __  
><em>_**Bounty: Z**__  
><em>_Untuk yang memiliki informasi tentang orang di atas— __  
><em>  
>Sisanya dihapus hujan.<p>

Judith berhenti berjalan untuk melihat poster itu. Leid dan yang lainnya terus berjalan. Lalu mereka sadar Judith berhenti dan mereka juga berhenti, menoleh ke belakang.

"Orang ini siapa?" Judith bertanya, menunjuk ke poster itu.

"Siapa?" Chronos mendekatinya. Ia berhenti di samping Judith, melihat poster itu dan dengan sekejap berkata, "Ooh. Dia Fri Freeman."

"Siapa itu?"

"Dia pemberontak. Pemimpin kelompok teroris Red Anarchy," Chronos menjelaskan. "Lahir di Payon, mengembara ke Morroc. Ketemu kelompok teroris di sana terus bergabung. Lama-lama, dia jadi ketuanya. Abis itu dia ganti nama jadi Fri Freeman. Sesuai dengan pahlawan Perang Besar. Mencoba membunuh Raja Tristram IV empat kali. Sudah pernah menghancurkan 2 kapal kargo kerajaan. Dan seterusnya. Dia seperti Osama bin Ladennya RO."

"Osama bin Laden siapa?"

"Orang Arab. Pemimpin pasukan teroris Al-Qaeda. Menghancurkan World Trade Center, memicu-"

"Dia nggak usah tahu soal itu," Leid menyentuh bahu Chronos. High Mage itu menoleh ke arahnya, dan bertemu mata. "Ayo," Leid mengatakan, setelah beberapa saat.

Sang High Archer berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Ancilla dan Charlotte. Judith perlahan beranjak pergi, masih memandang poster buronan itu.  
><em><br>__Di RO juga ada teroris_, pikir Judith seraya mengikuti langkah Chronos. _Dunia nyata dan dunia ini ternyata tidak jauh beda_, batinnya lagi.

Judith tidak tahu dari mana dia dapat pikiran itu.

016

Konvoi Knight yang dilihat Sigurd masih melanjutkan perjalanannya melewati Prontera. Mood mereka tidak berubah.

Armor Knight-Knight itu berkilauan disentuh cahaya, seperti kilau laut di tengah hari. Seluruh penghuni Prontera mengikuti gerakan mereka. Langkah kaki Peco-Peco yang tenang membuat kesunyian yang ada jadi tambah sunyi. Ibu-ibu yang ingin melihat wajah anaknya hanya bisa melihat muka yang tertutup visor. Parade muram dan silau itu meneruskan perjalanannya menuju kastil.

_'Lord Zero.' _

_'Bicara.' _

_'Kalau begini terus, warga sipil bisa jadi korban perangkap kita. Saya sarankan kita menyebar.' _

_'Lakukanlah.' _

_'Siap laksanakan.'_

Perlahan-lahan, satu persatu, barisan Knight berpenunggang itu menyebar. Mereka membentuk lingkaran besar, mengelilingi kereta tahanan yang mereka kawal. Penonton satu persatu minggir supaya tidak digilas cakar Peco-Peco. Beberapa saat kemudian, terbentuk jarak dua meter antara setiap Knight. Cukup untuk menghunus pedang dan tombak.

Jalan di hadapan mereka menyempit. Formasi Knight itu merapat. Mereka terus berjalan.

Swordsman yang ada di tengah konvoi tiba-tiba menghunus Masamunenya.

"Tameng!"

_BLAAAAAAR! __  
><em>  
>Sebuah guncangan mahabesar merombak formasi Knight itu. Beberapa jatuh ke tanah. Beberapa dijatuhkan Peco-Peconya. Telinga mereka semua menjadi tuli menyelubungi pandangan mereka. Reruntuhan jatuh dari jauh di atas, menghancurkan perisai, helm, kepala dan segala yang bisa hancur. Satu Knight yang jatuh ke tanah melihat sekeliling—<p>

_KLANG! __  
><em>  
>Lalu seseorang menginjak kepalanya.<p>

Assassin Cross yang melakukan kejahatan itu menerobos kabut asap, menuju kereta tahanan. Assassin-Assassin lain turun seperti hujan dari sumber ledakan. Mereka menyebar debu racun di mana-mana. Sin Cross yang tadi melompat-lompat di atas kepala para Knight. Ia sampai di pintu kereta tahanan dan mengangkat Jamadharnya.

_TRANG! __  
><em>  
>Ia berhasil menghalangi seorang Swordsman. Katar itu retak.<p>

Masamune Swordie itu diselubungi cahaya putih. Ia kembali melakukan Bash dan Assassin itu menghindar, melompat tinggi, dan mendarat di atas kereta kuda.

Sekitar dua puluh Assassin Cross bertempur melawan seratus Knight dan satu Swordsman. Beberapa orang dari kerumunan bergabung dalam pesta itu. Kabut sudah menipis. Logam berdentingan. Badan tersayat. Darah tumpah. Kebanyakan dari Assassin Cross melompat mundur ketika terluka. Hal yang sama tidak terjadi pada para Knight. Meskipun begitu, jasad kedua belah pihak hampir sama banyaknya. Belum ada yang mati.

Sin Cross yang kita amati kembali terjun. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa butir bom lempar dan menghempaskannya ke bawahnya.

_BLAAR! __  
><em>  
>Satu dinding kereta itu meledak jadi serpihan. Ia mengayunkan diri ke dalam dinding tersebut, menyayat leher seorang Knight sambil lalu. Ia tiba di lubang yang dibuatnya dan melongok ke dalam.<p>

Ia bertatapan mata dengan seorang Hunter berambut kumal, berwajah lebih kumal dan memakai Eggshell.

Hunter yang melepaskan Arrow Repel ke arahnya.

Ia langsung membengkokkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Panah itu menancap di tembok dan tidak patah. Sin X itu melakukan handspring ke belakang, memutar badannya dan melempar kunai ke arah Hunter yang tadi.

Kunai itu memotong telinga sang Hunter tapi tidak membunuhnya. Assassin Cross itu berbalik. Ia melihat sebilah pedang mengarah ke tengah dahinya. Ia melompat ke samping.

Pedang yang barusan mencabik bahu kanannya. Swordsman yang mengayunkan pedang tersebut menyerang lagi. Assassin Cross itu menyambutnya.

Mereka berdua berdansa, Masamune di atas Katar. Setiap serangan Swordie itu dielakkan oleh sang Assassin. Setiap serangan sang Assassin diterima oleh Swordie itu. Keduanya mengambil posisi tengah di arena pertempuran. Sang Swordsman melakukan Bash lagi. Sang Assassin Cross memblok dengan menyilangkan kedua Katarnya. Bahu kanannya berdenyut kesakitan.

TRAAANG!

Mereka berdua bertahan di posisi itu, adu kekuatan. Sang Sin X bertatapan mata dengan sang Swordsman. Muka Swordie itu tenang, tanpa ekspresi, tanpa keringat.

Katar Sin X itu gemetar.

Masamune sang Swordie menyentuh dahinya.

Lalu Seorang Sin X lain melempar kunai ke arah leher sang Swordie.

Swordsman itu menoleh, membelalakkan mata dan melompat mundur.

_'Mundur! MUNDUR!'_

Whisper Sin X itu terdengar seperti teriakan.

Bersamaan, semua Sin X yang ada di sana meluncurkan serangan Venom Dust.

Semua Knight yang ada di sana menutup matanya.

Setelah Venom Dust itu menipis, semua Assassin Cross sudah hilang.

"…" Swordsman sakti itu melihat arah mereka kabur. Ia melihat sekeliling. Sekitar dua puluh orang terbaring di jalanan. Beberapa dari antara mereka bukan dari pasukannya. Hanya satu dari mereka adalah Assassin Cross. Itupun ia sendiri yang membunuh.

Swordie itu membersihkan Masamune miliknya dan menyarungkannya.

017

Kerumunan Assassin Cross itu melompat kabur dari Prontera. Kebanyakan dari mereka berdarah-darah.

_'Ada yang mati?' _

_'Satu. Delmar dibunuh Zero.' _

_'Cih.'_

Mereka melompati pepohonan, terlalu cepat untuk kita lihat. Semuanya menuju ke arah yang sama.

_'Kamu tidak apa-apa, Rill?' _

_'Tidak apa-apa. Lukanya nggak dalem.' _

_'Bahumu nyaris copot, bego!' _

_'Simpan untuk nanti saja.'_

Mereka terus melompati pepohonan. Darah mereka menetes-netes di rerumputan, merah di atas hijau.

_'Jadi, siapa yang mau lapor ke Fri?'_

"Astaga."

"Astaga."

'Astaga' adalah kata yang tepat untuk situasi itu.

Prontera. Sepuluh menit setelah penyerbuan para Assassin. Jalan sempit itu bertaburan dengan reruntuhan dan darah. Beberapa bagian tubuh bergeletakan di tanah, terabaikan. Ferdinand melangkahi sepotong kaki yang putus dan melihat sekelilingnya.

Di mana-mana, Priest berdatangan membawa tandu, merawat Knight yang terluka. Beberapa Knight bangun sendiri, tertatih-tatih, darah keluar dari celah armor mereka. Beberapa lagi terduduk, bersender di tembok, kelelahan. Yang terluka lebih parah dibawa oleh Priest-Priest dengan tandu. Ferdinand melihat satu Knight merintih di tandu, darah menggenang dekat lehernya. Satu lagi pingsan, dengan helm bonyok dan kepala terkoyak.

"Apa ada komet jatuh?" Ferdinand bertanya kepada umum.

"Bukan. Hujan Assassin Cross sih ada," jawab seorang Merchant. Merchant itu sedang sibuk menyebar-nyebarkan Potion gratis ke semua orang.

Nichols berjongkok, dan memelototi sepotong daun telinga. "Apa yang diserang, ya?" ia mengira-ngira.

Ferdinand menggosok dagunya. "Kalau begini, sih, paling uang. Atau tahanan. Atau tahanan beruang."

"Siapa yang mau nahan beruang?"

"Bukan beruang, tapi ber-uang. Tahu kan?"

"Tahanan macam apa yang beruang?"

Ferdinand mengangkat bahu.

"Kayaknya kita di sini ngeganggu aja deh. Pindah yuk."

Dan mereka melakukan demikian. Mereka bergabung dengan kerumunan. Kerumunan sebenarnya dari tadi terus melihat, tapi mereka terlalu sibuk merasa jijik dan shock. Mereka jadi lupa membantu, dan hanya terus melihat. Nichols dan Ferdinand berusaha keluar dari kerumunan ini. Mereka berhasil, dan langsung bertemu dengan Iris dan Sigurd.

Keduanya terlihat khawatir. Napas mereka sedikit cepat. Nichols menduga mereka habis berlarian.

"Kenapa sih?" Iris bertanya. Bahunya naik turun ketika bernapas.

"Ada hujan Assassin," Nichols menjawab santai. Perkataan ini tentu sangat aneh, tapi Nichols tak peduli.

"Oh." Sigurd puas mendengar ini.

Ferdinand menyampingkan lehernya, dan melihat Reed berlari ke arah mereka. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap tenang, tapi juga terlihat gawat. Apapun urusannya, pasti darurat. Acolyte itu melewati mereka tanpa memberi salam, masuk ke kerumunan, membaur dengan kerumunan dan hilang dari pandangan. Menuju situs penyerbuan. Justin juga berlari, dengan wajah yang tidak setenang Reed, tapi terlihat lebih gawat. Lalu ia dengan konyolnya tersandung tanpa alasan, persis di depan Sigurd. Sigurd menangkapnya.

"Ara~. Kenapa buru-buru?"

Thief itu mendongak. Ia melihat wajah Sigurd. Sedikit terkejut, ia melepaskan diri dari pegangan sang Hunter. "Ga tau. Tadi pas latihan Reed tiba-tiba lari ke sini kayak orang kesetanan. Kita tadi pake warp Kafra," ia mengatakan, napas tersengal-sengal. "Emangnya ada apa, sih?"

"Ada hujan Assassin," Sigurd menjawab santai. "Kata Nichols," ia menambahkan.

"Heh?"

Manusia di sekeliling tempat itu bertambah banyak. Beberapa Swordsman menggiring para penduduk menjauh dari bencana itu.

Ferdinand dan Nichols melihat ini, dan membantu Swordsman-Swordsman itu.

Justin, Iris dan Sigurd menjauh. Mata mereka semua memandang adegan ini dengan sedih, takut dan kasihan.

Pada saat inilah Justin sadar kalau ia belum makan.

018

Leid, Chronos, Ancilla, Charlotte dan Judith tiba di Ragnafilia, dan tidak melihat siapapun kecuali sang bartender. Leid langsung mewhisper Roth. Sambungan tertutup. Lalu ia mencoba menghubungi Sigurd. Di tengah percakapan, muncul kata-kata 'hujan assassin'. Saat itulah Leid tahu ada masalah.

Sang High Archer pergi dan meminta Chronos menjaga penginapan. Chronos pergi dan meminta Ancilla(-sensei) menjaga penginapan. Ancilla pergi dan menminta Charlotte menjaga penginapan. Charlotte pergi dan meminta Judith menjaga penginapan. Judith juga ingin pergi, maka ia menyuruh meja dan kursi untuk menjaga penginapan.

Mereka semua mendatangi Kafra, dan minta warp ke Prontera. Mereka diteleportkan ke sana, lalu kehilangan kata-kata.

Di hadapan mereka, puluhan orang berlarian, berteriak, merintih, berjalan tertatih-tatih, membawa tandu kosong, dan pergi dengan mayat di atas tandu itu. Mereka memenuhi jalan sempit yang ditumpuki reruntuhan. Bagian atas bangunan yang mengapit jalan itu hancur total. Bau debu, asap dan darah bercampur di udara. _Deru senapan otomatis memenuhi telinga._

Judith mendesis dan memegang kepalanya.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Ancilla bertanya takjub ke dirinya sendiri. Leid dan Charlotte langsung berlari ke tengah kehancuran. Chronos mendekati Ancilla.

"Serangan Assassin, mungkin?" High mage itu menawarkan. Ia berjalan ke sana. Ancilla mengikuti di belakang. Penonton mulai berkumpul di sekitar area pertempuran itu. Beberapa ingin membantu tapi tak berani, beberapa hanya ingin melihat darah dan kehancuran, sisanya hanya terseret oleh penonton lain.

Judith tidak kunjung bergerak. Ia berdiri diam, jari-jari terlilit di rambut pirang, menatap ke lantai.

_Barusan aku ingat sesuatu. _

_Tapi apa yang aku ingat?_

Sebuah bayangan menutupinya.

"Judith?"

Novice itu mendongak dan melihat Justin, berdiri menutupi matahari. Ia melihat Judith dengan muka bingung.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Cuma sakit kepala," Judith menjawab enteng. Sengatan di kepalanya bertambah sakit.

Justin melihat dahi Judith yang basah karena keringat.

"...berteduh aja yuk," ia menunjuk ke sebuah kafe outdoor di dekat mereka.

"Kamu ngapain?"

"Aku? Aku cuma ngikut Reed. Tau-tau dia tadi lari kesetanan ke sini. Aku ngikutin aja. Paling dia sekarang lagi bantu-bantu di sana," ia mengacungkan jempol ke arah reruntuhan di jalan sempit.

Judith melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk jempol Justin. Lalu ia berhenti berjalan.

Justin perlu dua detik untuk sadar bahwa Judith tidak di sampingnya.

"Kenapa lagi?"

Judith terus bengong. Lalu ia berkata, "Aku ke sana."

"Heh?"

Judith mulai berjalan. Lima langkah kemudian Justin menggenggam lengannya. "Judith, kamu mau ngapain-"

"Berisik!" gadis itu membentak. Ia melepaskan pegangan Justin dan berlari.

Justin bengong. Ia memperhatikan sosok Judith yang mengecil seraya ia menjauh, lalu memutuskan untuk mengikutinya sambil menggelengkan kepala dan menggumam-gumam.


	11. Birth part 11: Di mana kepala terpancung

_Bangkai rumah itu penuh dengan bau: bau semen, pasir, debu, kotoran dan mesiu bercampur di udara._

_11 orang memegang senapan di tangan mereka. Semua dalam posisi siap menembak. Wajah mereka tidak terlihat karena tertutup bayangan. _

_"Ada berapa orang di luar?"_

_Seseorang melongok ke luar jendela selama beberapa detik. Lalu ia berkata, "Sepi." _

_Seorang perempuan berjalan membungkuk ke sisinya. Ia lalu bersandar di dekat jendela dan juga melongok keluar. Sesaat kemudian ia menghembuskan napas lega. _

_Kesebelas orang itu menurunkan senjata mereka. _

_"Bikin panik saja. Lukamu nggak papa, Drik?" _

_"Cuma lecet. Ga ada apa-apanya." _

_"Yang barusan untung juga, ya." _

_"Yep. Sebentar lagi kita jadi keju swiss, tuh." _

_"Memangnya kamu pernah melihat keju swiss?" _

_"Semua orang di film-film kan ngomongnya begitu." _

_"Tapi yang paling untung ya si Annette ini," kata seorang wanita. Ia mengelus kepala seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang. _

_Gadis ini juga membawa senjata semi-auto. Senjata itu terlihat terlalu besar untuknya. Badannya yang kecil terlihat rapuh dan belum dewasa. _

_"Tuhan masih sayang sama dia."_

_Seorang pria menunjukkan senyum ramah kepadanya. "Kamu pasti anak baik ya." _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1-11 <strong>

**Orientation III**

Reed memperhatikan Novice itu.

Judith sekarang tertidur pulas di ranjang penginapan Ragnafilia. Terlentang, pergelangan tangan menempel di dahi. Wajahnya terlihat damai. Tubuh dan wajahnya sudah bersih dari keringat. Rambut pirang pendeknya merebak ke mana-mana dengan liar. Dadanya naik-turun dengan irama yang stabil. Reed terus diam, mengamati muka gadis itu. Setiap lekuk dan garis ia amati dengan cermat.

Ia memperhatikan Judith membuka matanya di matanya benar-benar indah, pikir Reed. Gadis itu terdiam, menatap langit-langit. Lalu ia menoleh dan melihat Reed yang duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Ia tersenyum tipis. "Halo," sapanya.

"Hei," Judith menyapa balik. Ia duduk di tempat tidur, mengusap matanya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidur?" Suaranya terdengar mengantuk.

"Sekitar tiga jam," Reed berkata. "Permisi."

Acolyte itu bangun dan menyentuh dahi sang Novice.

"Demammu sudah sembuh," Reed mengumumkan. "Sakit kepalamu bagaimana?"

Novice itu mengusap dahinya, dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan. Rambutnya berubah dari acak-acakan jadi kacau. "Baikan."

Reed menatap Judith. "Jangan di tempat tidur terus. Di luar cerah. Sebaiknya kamu jalan-jalan."

Acolyte itu tersenyum. Lalu ia beranjak pergi.

Lima detik kemudian, ia kembali masuk ke kamar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau mau hunt atau keluar kota bilang dulu ya. Semua akan sedih kalau kamu mati."

Dan ia langsung pergi lagi, meninggalkan Judith yang kebingungan. Tapi bukan karena kata-katanya.

Mimpi barusan benar-benar aneh. Meskipun begitu, Judith langsung melupakannya saat ia beranjak keluar.

Udara jernih, langit cerah, dan burung-burung membuang kotoran dengan bahagia. Sepertinya tidak ada alasan yang logis untuk tidak berbahagia.

Ia berjalan sambil menoleh kiri-kanan. Sayangnya, ia seringkali lupa melihat ke depan. Ia menabrak orang beberapa kali. Untungnya, semua NPC yang ia tabrak pemaaf. Semua pemain yang ia tabrak tidak masalah. Mereka tidak akan merasakan apa-apa ketika ditabrak, dibacok atau dicakar.

Novice itu melihat orang-orang berkerumun di dekat papan pengumuman. Judith mencoba menerobos mereka, tapi gagal. Ia mencoba merangkak di antara celah kaki mereka. Ia berhasil, dan melihat benda yang patut dikerumuni itu.

Ia adalah sebuah selebaran coklat muda kecil, baru ditempel. Isinya hanya dua kalimat.

FRI FREEMAN DITANGKAP

EKSEKUSI DILAKUKAN DI LAPANGAN PRONTERA PUKUL ENAM.

Di bagian akhir ada stempel kerajaan.

Judith merenung sebentar, meresapi arti pengumuman ini.

Seandainya ia hadir di sana, dia bisa melihat seseorang dibunuh dengan langsung.

_'Yo, Reed,'_Judith langsung memanggil.

_'Ya, kenapa?'_

_'Bisa anterin aku ke Pront, nggak?' _

_'Untuk apa kamu ke Prontera?' __  
><em>_'Mau liat orang dihukum mati.' __  
><em>_'Untuk apa kamu mau melihat orang dihukum mati?' __  
><em>_'Kamu sendiri nggak pengen?' __  
><em>_'Aku mau.' __  
><em>_'Kenapa?'_

Percakapan terhenti sejenak.

_'Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu,' _ Reed berkata.

_'Kok bisa?' __  
><em>_'Aku kadang punya kesulitan mengerti diriku sendiri.' __  
><em>_'Gitu?' __  
><em>_'Begitu.'  
>'Jadi , kamu bisa nganter, nggak?' <em>_  
><em>_'Bisa. Kamu di mana?' __  
><em>_'Di deket Kafra deket pasar buah.' __  
><em>_'Oh, itu kamu toh. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu nggak ngeliat aku ya?' __  
><em>_'Kamu di mana?' __  
><em>_'Persis di belakangmu.'_

Judith dengan sepantasnya menoleh ke belakang.

"Halo," Reed menyapa.

Judith diam sesaat. Dia harus ngomong apa, coba?

"Mau berangkat sekarang?" Reed bertanya.

"Ayo."

019

Prontera masih saha ribut. Karena ini ibukota Rune-Midgard, memang sudah seharusnya ia ramai. Tapi ramai ini bukan sembarang ramai. Judith bisa merasakan aura keramaian yang _serius_.

Judith dan Reed berkubang di kerumunan, mencoba mencari tempat yang longgar. Kali ini, Judith punya waktu buat memperhatikan kota tersebut.

Setiap kali ia menoleh, ia melihat gedung tinggi. Semuanya dihias dengan ukiran rumit, relief, patung, dan pahatan. Lampu-lampu gas berderet di sisi jalan. Toko-toko sederhana berderet dengan rapi. Semua ini terlihat sedikit kontras dengan para gembel dan petualang yang duduk dengan semena-mena di lantai.

Menuju pinggiran kota, kerumunan menipis. Judith melihat seorang Hunter berambut putih berbicara dengan Blacksmith perempuan berambut hijau. Sang Hunter memegang selembar kartu di tangannya sambil berjongkok. Dilihat dari dekat, sang Hunter mirip sekali dengan Sigurd, dan Blacksmith di seberangnya, tentu saja, adalah Iris.

"Ah! Halo, Judith! " Iris melambai. Ia sekarang duduk bersila di lantai. Di depannya ada sebuah tikar, dan di atas tikar ini ada kartu-kartu. Kartu-kartu itu seukuran kartu untuk poker, hanya saja di sisi depannya ada gambar monster. Judith memindai semua kartu sekaligus. Ada gambar kepompong, semut, poring bersayap, poring abu-abu, poring polos, poring hijau, poring besi, poring kuning, dan satu gambar wanita dominatrix yang entah kenapa sangat merangsang.

"Halo," Judith menyapa balik. "Ngapain?"

"Aku lagi ngajarin Sigurd cara menawar barang," Iris berkata. "Si bodoh pengen ngejual Vitata Card buat 100 K."

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan itu?" Sigurd bertanya tulus, menatap Iris.

"Hhh. Kamu ngapain ke sini, Jud?" Iris bertanya.

"Mau lihat orang dihukum mati," Judith berkata santai.

Reed berlutut dan memeriksa satu kartu. Ia mengamatinya dengan seksama, memutar-mutarnya, dan mencium baunya. Entah apa tujuan dari tindakan itu.

Iris cemberut sebentar, lalu berkata: "Heran, deh. Ngapain sih yang begituan diliatin? Kayak nggak ada hiburan lain saja."

"Tidak setiap hari ada orang dihukum mati di depan umum," Sigurd beropini.

"Kamu itu ngomongin eksekusi kayak penampilan Bard aja."  
>"Tapi memang mirip, sih. Dua-duanya kan hiburan."<br>"Ya lain lah! Masa orang mati dianggap hiburan?"  
>"Kalau tidak, kenapa dilakukan di depan umum?"<br>"Itu kan biar penjahat yang lain pada takut."  
>"Iya juga sih."<br>"Hayo," Iris berkata, menyeringai.  
>"Tapi yang anaknya dibunuh sama dia kan bakal terhibur."<br>"Tahu dari mana? Emangnya kamu pernah punya anak?"  
>"Aku—"<p>

Sigurd berhenti di tengah kalimat. Bibirnya terbuka, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Sepertinya ia berpikir apakah burungya (yang bersayap dan bernama Andor) bisa disebut anak.

"Pernah?"

"Nggak sih," Hunter itu akhirnya memutuskan.

"Tuh kan?" Iris berkata. Senyun kemenangan menghias wajahnya.

Judith, yang tidak mendengarkan debat barusan, menoleh-noleh secara acak. "Ada tempat yang bagus untuk menyia-nyiakan waktu, nggak?"

Mata Iris langsung berkilat. "Kamu nganggur?"

"Iya."

"Aku ada tempat bagus," Iris bangun, mengambil lengan Judith dan menariknya.

"Oh, oke. Tempat apa? "

"Lihat saja nanti. Oi, Gurd, jagain daganganku, ya."

"Oke." Sigurd tidak sempat berpikir ini adalah tindakan yang amat sangat buruk sekali. Reed juga lupa memberitahunya, karena ia sedang tenggelam di kartu Angeling yang dimiliki Iris.

Sementara itu, Iris membawa Judith berjalan ke sebuah toko bunga.

Perabot-perabot tersusun rapi dan bersih. Lantai ubinnya mengkilat, bebas dari debu. Yang memiliki toko ini pasti perempuan. Di kasir tidak ada penjaga. Iris berjalan ke kasir itu, masih menyeret Judith, dan mengintip di baliknya.

Ia menemukan seorang gadis remaja, meringkuk di lantai, muka tak terlihat. Tangannya ditaruh di kepala, dan badannya membungkuk sebisa mungkin. Sekilas, ia akan terlihat seperti orang yang bersembunyi dari bencana alam. Iris tersenyum.

"Yo." Ia menyapanya.

Gadis itu mendongak sedikit, dan melihat ke atas. Wajahnya panjang dan berjerawat, mata birunya terlihat mengantuk, dan rambut panjangnya terikat dengan sopan. Ia melihat Iris dengan tenang, dan tersenyum lemas.

"Halo, Iris," katanya.

"Ngapain kamu di situ?" Iris bertanya, ujung-ujung bibirnya terangkat.

"Haruskah kamu tanya?" balas gadis itu, sambil berdiri. Ia mengunakan baju dan rok yang sederhana serta celemek putih.

"Begini," Iris menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Judith. "Anak ini mau bekerja di tempatmu,-"

Judith tersedak."Hah?"

"-Boleh, nggak?"

"Oi—"

"Hmm," gadis itu meraba dagunya. "Memang, sih, ada lowongan."

"Iris—"

"Pliiiis," Iris meminta, mata memelas.

"WOI!"

Gadis penjaga kasir melonjak. Iris tetap tenang. "Apa, sayang?" tanya Blacksmith itu, tersenyum penuh cinta kasih.

Judith menenangkan diri. "Kamu mau ngapain?"

"Sudah jelas, kan? Aku mau ngasih kamu kerjaan."

"Tapi jangan seenaknya gitu, dong! Masa kamu nggak minta pendapatku?"

Iris mengangkat alis dan berkacak pinggang. "Kamu lebih suka bengong bareng Sigurd sama Reed?"

Judith langsung membuka mulutnya untuk membalas, lalu berhenti.

"Hmm?"

Judith tidak bisa menjawab.

Iris tersenyum keji. "Aku jemput jam 4 ya. Bubyee."

Dengan itu, Iris berpisah dengan Judith. Ia berlari dengan ceria, seolah musim semi baru datang.

Novice itu kebingungan. Otaknya lag sesaat, dan ia melihat ke toko, ke Iris, lalu ke Iris lagi.

"Uh, halo?" gadis penjaga kasir bertanya, sedikit takut.

Judith tidak merespon, masih terlalu sibuk merasa shock.

"Sayang?"

Panggilan yang merendahkan martabat itu membangunkan sang Novice.

"Hah?"

"Namamu Sayang?" tanya gadis itu dengan muka serius.

"Bukan. Namaku Judith," datang balasannya. Ia melihat ke gadis itu. "Kamu siapa?"

"Laura. Laura Roslin. Senang berkenalan denganmu," ia tersenyum, dan mengulurkan tangan.

Judith menjabatnya. Laura terlihat seumuran dengannya, tapi gadis itu jauh lebih tinggi. Meskipun begitu, tangannya terasa rapuh sekali. Lembut, ringan, tapi penuh plester di mana-mana.

"Kamu anaknya Iris ya?" ia bertanya.

"Bukan," Judith menyangkal. "Aku keponakannya," ia menambahkan, otomatis.

"Ah. Kamu anak dari mana? Rasanya aku tidak pernah melihat kamu di Izlude."

"Aku dari Morroc," Judith mengatakan dengan yakin, baru menyadari bahwa ia jago berbohong.

"Hee. Kamu lagi berkunjung, ya?"

"Nggak. Aku sekarang lagi merantau," Judith mengatakan.

"Waah~. Seumurmu sudah merantau. Jadi iri," Laura berkata.

"Kamu pemilik toko ini?" Judith bertanya.

Laura menggeleng. "Yang punya ibuku. Aku cuma jaga toko untuk sementara."

"Hoo. Ibumu di mana?"

"Sedang pergi berburu," Laura menjawab. "Dia Blacksmith. Tante Iris mitra kerjanya."

"Ah," Judith berkata. Dia merentangkan tangan dan berkata, "Sekarang aku ngapain?"

Laura tertawa kecil. "Sini ikut aku."

Judith mengikuti Laura berjalan ke sisi. Di dinding ada sebuah pintu yang sepertinya menghubungkan toko ini dengan toko di sebelahnya. Laura membukanya.

Di baliknya, terlihat seorang pria berbadan gempal dan tinggi memunggungi mereka. Ia mengenakan pakaian Blacksmith biasa.

Laura mendekati orang itu dan Judith melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan melotot. Di hadapannya ada ujung sebuah pedang bongsor yang terlihat sangat mematikan. Setelah dilihat lebih jelas, pedang itu tampak dipasang di dinding untuk pajangan.

Judith melihat ke arah yang lain dan sadar kalau seluruh tembok di tempat itu dipenuhi segala macam senjata. Ada gada berduri, pedang panjang, pedang besar, pedang pendek, pisau dapur, sendok, garpu, dan seterusnya. Saat itu ia langsung tahu tempat ini adalah toko senjata.

"Ayah."

Pria besar itu berbalik. Wajahnya bulat, dagunya melipat, rambutnya tampak seperti ditempel di ubun-ubun, tapi di balik bajunya masih terlihat otot. Wajah dan posturnya memancarkan aura ke-ayah-an yang sangat khas.

"Hm?" Suaranya terdengar serak.

Laura tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Aku dapat karyawan baru."

020

Sekarang Roth bertengger di salah satu atap rumah Morroc, tersembunyi skill Cloaking. Sebenarnya, terlihat atau tidak bukan masalah. Kecuali sang Assassin lagi bugil, tidak akan yang menganggap ini sebagai hal yang aneh di Morroc.

Roth merayap ke cerobong asap rumah yang dihinggapinya. Setibanya di sana ia melongok ke bawah. Cerobong itu gelap, tinggi, tapi bersih. Di dasarnya ada cahaya yang masuk.

Roth melompat masuk cerobong itu, kaki duluan. Sebelum mendarat, ia merentangkan kaki dan tangannya dan menempelkannya di dinding cerobong, menahan jatuhnya. Ia sekarang mengambang di atas tumpukan kayu bakar. Bukaan cerobong ada persis di bawahnya.

Roth menghembuskan napas. Ia melepas kedua tangannya. Sekarang, yang menahan tubuhnya hanya dua kaki. Ia memutar badannya ke bawah. Tidak ada orang. Tangannya memegang bingkai perapian di sisi luar cerobong. Ia melepaskan kedua kakinya. Dengan tangannya, ia mengangkat badannya sampai seluruh tubuhnya keluar cerobong. Ia mendarat, menempel ke dinding terdekat dan memasang skill Cloaking lagi.

Ruangan tempat Roth berada dipenuhi dengan peralatan masak. Ruangan itu cukup luas. Di keempat dinding tergantung peralatan masak yang terlihat mematikan. Di tengah-tengah ruangan itu ada tiga deret kompor panjang. Satu panci berisi sup sedang menggelegak di kompor paling kiri. Aromanya harum, seperti kaldu daging sapi. Roth ngiler tanpa sadar.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria dengan pakaian koki masuk. Di tangannya ada mangkuk berisi bahan makanan. Koki ini menaruh mangkuk tersebut di samping panci yang menggelegak. Ia mengambil pisau dari laci dekat kompor. Lalu ia mulai memotong sayur. Lalu bawang. Wortel. Tomat.

Roth menunggu sang koki menyelesaikan bisnisnya. Ia mendengungkan sebuah melodi. Koki itu tidak mendengarnya. Sang Assassin membuka tutup tabung racunnya, menyiapkan diri.

Setelah beberapa saat, koki itu menyicipi supnya. Ia tersenyum bahagia. Ia menuang sup itu ke sebuah mangkuk. Ia pergi ke sisi lain dapur, jauh dari pancinya.

Roth melesat ke mangkuk sup itu dan menuang racunnya. Ia berlari ke cerobong asap, dan melompat ke atas. Sang koki tidak mendengar apa-apa.

Assassin itu keluar dari cerobong dengan mudah. Ia mendarat di atas genting, lalu melompat turun ke gang kosong. Tidak ada yang melihatnya. Roth memandang rumah yang baru diterobosnya. Lalu a berpaling, mengenakan Sakkatnya dan berjalan ke pusat kota Morroc sambil mendengungkan melodi favoritnya.

021

Trik untuk mengepel dengan kain pel betulan adalah jangan terlalu nafsu. Dekati setiap ubin dengan perasaan tenang. Jangan anggap kotoran sebagai sesuatu yang jahat. Kotoran ada untuk mengotori dan petugas cleaning service ada untuk membersihkan kotoran. Segalanya seperti sebuah rantai makanan. Satu tidak dapat eksis tanpa yang lain.

Setelah kira-kira satu abad merenung dan mengepel lantai toko senjata, Judith telah merumuskan banyak teori untuk membersihkan lantai dengan benar. Lengannya tersingsing, lututnya ditekuk, dan tangannya maju-mundur tanpa henti.

"Bagaimana, Judith?" pemilik toko senjata memanggil.

"Sedikit lagi," Judith membalas.

10 menit berlalu.

"Gimana?"

"Sedikit lagi,"

Dan siklus terus berlanjut. Sampai akhirnya, Judith berteriak, "YES!"

"Gimana?" tanya ayah Laura dengan suara malas.

Judith bangkit, dan mengelap keringat di dahinya. Ia menaruh tangannya di pinggang. "Sudah selesai semua."

Pria besar itu menaruh koran yang dibacanya. Ia berdiri, keluar dari kasir dan mengelilingi toko. Sekali. Dua kali. Pada akhir putaran ketiga, ia menghela napas.

"Kerjaanmu bagus sekali," katanya dengan suara kecewa.

"Biasa aja," Judith berkata, penuh kemunafikan.

"Yah," pria itu menggaruk jenggot setengah jadinya. "Novice seperti kamu pantas diberi tip."

Judith tidak berkata apa-apa karena mulutnya sibuk menahan senyuman lebar.

Pria itu mengelilingi toko senjata sekali lagi, dan mengambil satu senjata dari dinding. Ia menyerahkan senjata ini ke Judith.

Kali ini ia terkejut. Ia menerima senjata itu dengan pelan, penuh kontrol diri. Benda di tangannya adalah sebuah pedang pendek. Judith mengeluarkan pedang itu dari sarungnya. Iisau ini ringan sekali. Pipih, tapi tidak terlalu lebar. Ujungnya membengkok tajam dengan sudut tumpul. Besinya mengkilat cemerlang.

Novice itu menganga. Ayah Laura tersenyum lebar.

"Senjata custom build. Aku perlu tiga kali percobaan untuk membuatnya," ia menyeringai. "Cocok untuk calon Swordsman."

Judith kembali menyarungkan pisau itu. "Terima kasih," ia berkata takjub. "Dari mana kamu tahu-"

"Kelihatan saja," pria itu menjawab instan. "Kamu mirip sama anakku, sih."

"Laura?"

Pria itu mengangguk. "Dia juga kepingin jadi Swordsman."

"Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Tangannya lemah karena kecelakaan waktu kecil," ia berkata. "Ia tidak akan bisa memegang pedang."

Judith mendengarkan dengan tenang.

"Yah," pria itu kembali ke kasirnya. "Udah. kerjamu udah selesai. Sekarang kamu kemana?"

"Hm. Yah, aku bisa lihat-lihat dulu," Judith menjawab. Ia menyandangkan senjata baru itu di sabuknya. "Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?"

"Smith," jawabnya tegas. "Smith si Blacksmith."

Judith menahan tawa.

"Kamu ini benar-benar anak yang tidak sopan, ya," Smith melanjutkan. _"Masa manggil orang yang lebih tua pakai kamu-aku?"_

Judith merasakan migrain yang hebat pada saat itu juga. Ia memekik dan langsung memegang pelipis kanannya.

"Judith?"

Novice itu melihat ke arah Smith. Blacksmith itu memandangnya khawatir. "Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Judith menunggu sesaat sebelum mengangguk.

"Aku cari udara segar dulu," katanya terengah-engah, lalu ia keluar sebelum Smith sempat bicara. Kakinya berjalan sendiri, menelusuri jalan-jalan Prontera dengan acak. Ia sudah tidak mampu memikirkan jalan. Judith membelok tanpa melihat dan menabrak sesuatu.

Judith dan sesuatu itu sama-sama berkata "Ah, sori!" lalu bertatapan. Sesuatu itu kebetulan adalah Sigurd. Sang Hunter berkata, "Ara. Kamu sudah selesai kerja, Judith?"

Novice itu mengangguk. Judith merasa ada barbel di dalam kepalanya.

"Ayo, ikut aku," Sigurd tanpa basa-basi menarik lengan Judith.

"Kita mau ke mana?"

"Eksekusi sebentar lagi dimulai."

Judith merasa kesakitan itu lenyap dari kepalanya dengan seketika. Ia sadar akan sesuatu dan melihat ke atas. Langit sudah merah. Ia melihat sekeliling. Orang-orang berjalan ke satu titik di tengah kota.

Mereka bergabung dengan kerumunan. Pada akhirnya, Sigurd dan Judith hanya bisa melangkah sekali setiap dua detik. Judith memanjangkan lehernya untuk mencari orang yang ia kenal. Yang ia lihat hanyalah kepala-kepala dengan rambut aneka warna.

Judith merasa orang-orang di depannya berhenti. Lalu ia merasakan dorongan kecil dari belakang. Ia tahu ia sudah terkunci di tempat. Judith, terlahir ke dunia sebagai orang pendek, harus melompat-lompat untuk melihat ke depan.

Ia melihat sebuah panggung kayu kecil, 10 meter di atas tanah. Disanggah oleh kerangka kayu sederhana. Ia juga melihat tiga orang di atasnya. Judith tidak tahu siapa mereka. Tempatnya terlalu jauh dari panggung itu. Dan dia harus melihatnya sambil melompat-lompat.

Orang-orang dengan segala jenis kostum dan senjata berdempetan dengannya. Tak lama kemudian, Judith merasakan udara menjadi lembab dan panas. Pakaiannya mulai lengket karena keringat.

"Sebentar lagi mulai," Sigurd berkata, mata sipitnya melihat lurus ke panggung. Tangannya terlipat di dada, topinya terlepas, dan elangnya bertengger di bahunya. Langit menjadi oranye.

Judith menunggu sambil berjingkat-jingkat.

022

Seorang Lord Knight perempuan memasuki sebuah penginapan. Ia menaiki tangga tiga kali, memasuki sebuah kamar dan berjalan menuju balkonnya. Di sana sudah ada Lord Knight lain, bersender di pegangan balkon.

"Halo, Zero," perempuan itu menyapa, suaranya ceria. Ia bersender di sebelah Zero.

"Halo, Fenris," Lord Knight itu membalas tanpa perasaan.

Alun-alun Prontera ada di hadapan mereka. Penuh dengan manusia. Dilihat dari sana, segalanya terlhiat seperti kerubungan semut. Di ketinggian mereka, beberapa meter di depan, ada panggung eksekusi. Dua orang kekar berkapak 212, satu pejabat negara, dan satu Hunter kumal ada di atasnya. Sang Hunter sedang menghadap ke arah lain, kepala tertunduk.

"Gimana lukamu?" Fenris bertanya tanpa menoleh.

"Baik-baik saja," Zero menjawab bosan.

"Yang benar? Aku kenal orang yang kepalanya kena pukulan terus-"

"Aku baik-baik saja," Zero mengulangi.

Fenris berhenti bicara sesaat. Rambut coklatnya yang diikat bergoyang lemas, ditiup angin.

"Sebentar lagi selesai, ya," Lord Knightess itu berkata.

Sebuah terompet tanduk berbunyi entah di mana. Ia berbunyi selma beberapa detik, lalu berhenti.

Pejabat negara di atas panggung maju, dengan gulungan di tangan. Ia membuka gulungan itu dan mengumumkan:

_"Bulan Biru, tanggal 15, tahun 153."_

"Tidak ada lagi mabuk laut, badai pasir, hujan badai," Fenris melanjutkan dengan wajah gembira. "Habis ini kita bisa santai di Comodo."

_"Atas perintah Yang Mulia Raja Tristan V, pada pukul enam petang..."_

"Kenapa begitu?" Zero bertanya, mata masih mengarah ke Hunter kumal di atas panggung.

Fenris berkedip, lalu melihat ke arah Zero. "Yah, kan tugasmu sudah selesai."

"Belum," Zero menyatakan dengan tumpul.

_"Pemimpin organisasi teroris Red Anarchy, Fri Freeman, akan dipancung di tengah alun-alun Prontera."_

Fenris diam sesaat. "Yah, setidaknya dia sudah mati," ia menunjuk ke arah Hunter yang akan dieksekusi.

"Itu bagus?"

_"Kejahatannya adalah sebagai berikut: Keterlibatan dalam rencana pembunuhan raja. Melaksanakan aksi teroris terhadap Rune-Midgard."_

Fenris melihat ke arah Zero, bingung.

"Menurutku, akan lebih bagus untuk Rune-Midgard kalau dia berhasil," Lord Knight itu berkata tenang.

Fenris merapatkan bibirnya, tidak menjawab segera. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu menangkap dia?"

"Karena itu perintah raja."

Daftar kejahatan Fri Freeman terus dibacakan. Kedua Lord Knight itu tidak mendengarkan.

"Zero ..." Fenris memulai. "Kalau kamu tidak gabung di kesatuan Knight Prontera duluan, apa kamu bakal jadi teroris?"

_"Maka, biarkanlah penjahat ini masuk ke pengadilan Tuhan yang maha adil-"_

"Tentu saja," Zero menjawab tegas.

_"-di mana ia akan diberikan hukuman yang pantas oleh penguasa kita."_

Gemuruh drum pengiring eksekusi berbunyi. Satu algojo mengangkat kapaknya perlahan.

Fenris menggigit bibirnya. "Soujiro."

Cahaya jingga berkilauan dipantulkan kapak yang terangkat, siap ditebaskan.

"Kamu nggak akan berhenti jadi Lord Knight, kan?"

Gemuruh drum berhenti. Kapak sang algojo juga berhenti di udara.

Sunyi sesaat.

Sang algojo mengayunkan kapaknya.

"Tentu saja tidak," Zero menjawab santai.

_JRAK!_

Kepala sang Hunter jatuh, berputar-putar di udara, dan mendarat.

Tak lama kemudian, sorak sorai membahana.

023

_Hari ke-15 Bulan Biru. _

_Halo, Alice. Hari ini aku melihat orang dipancung untuk pertama kalinya. _

_Sensasinya lumayan aneh. Aku tidak terbiasa melihat orang mati. Di cerita-cerita, banyak orang yang mati dengan sadis. Tapi tetap saja rasanya tidak sama. Mungkin seperti cinta. Tidak bisa ditulis, hanya bisa dirasakan. Tapi sebenarnya aku juga nggak pernah tahu cinta itu seperti apa. _

_Yah, harus kuakui, suasananya cukup meriah. Tadi di Ragfil Izlude kita pesta. Bukan 'kita' dalam arti para arketipe. 'Kita', dalam arti seluruh kota merayakannya. Seperti tahun baru. _

_Kalau-kalau ada yang ingin memakaimu sebagai referensi sejarah, akan kutulis ini: Fri Freeman, pemimpin organisasi teroris Red Anarchy mati hari ini, di alun-alun Prontera. _

_Nah, Alice, sekarang kamu jadi catatan sejarah. _

_Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan Judith. Dia demam hari ini. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Orang seperti dia rasanya tidak mungkin terkena demam biasa. _

_Bagaimanapun juga, ia kan manusia. Sampai sekarang, sepertinya masa orientasinya lebih bagus dari punyaku. Heh. Jadi ingat kejadian masa lampau. Aku romantis banget, ya?_

024

Malam itu, di penginapan Ragnafilia, setelah makan malam, Judith beranjak langsung ke kamarnya.

Ia lalu menemukan Aurum duduk, menyilangkan kaki, di tempat tidurnya.

"Halo," Judith berkata santai, Ia mengangkat tangan untuk menyapanya.

"Halo," Aurum menjawab dengan dingin.

"Jadi, ngapain kamu di sini?" Judith langsung berkata, menjatuhkan diri di samping Aurum.

Aurum melirik Judith, melirik dekatnya jarak di antara mereka dan bergeser menjauh.

"Aku cuma mau tanya-tanya. Bagaimana keadaanmu sejauh ini?"  
>"Baik-baik saja."<br>"Kamu merasa ada bagian tubuh yang tidak bisa digerakkan?"  
>"Nggak."<br>"Sakit perut?"  
>"Nggak."<br>"Migrain?"

Judith mengangkat jari. "Sering banget."

Aurum diam sesaat. "Seberapa intens?" ia bertanya.

"Dari skala satu sampai sepuluh, sebelas," Judith langsung menjawab.

Aurum memegang dagunya. "Kamu dapat halusinasi nggak?"

Judith mengernyitkan dahi. "Maksudmu?"

"Kamu dapat halusinasi, nggak?" Aurum mengulangi, tak sadar kalau perkataannya sama sekali tak membantu.

Judith berpikir sesaat. "Nggak, sih. Tapi tadi aku dapat mimpi aneh."

Aurum menggeser posisi duduknya. "Ceritakan."

Judith berdeham. "Aku di suatu rumah. Bersembunyi sama banyak orang lainnya. Kita diam aja lamaaa, terus tiba-tiba ada yang bangun, ngeliat jendela. Abis itu kita-kita pada ngobrol. Terus aku bangun."

Muka Aurum tak berubah. "Dan mimpi ini aneh karena..."

Judith mengangkat bahu. "Rasanya seperti beneran banget."

"..."

Lalu Judith berkata, "Makanan kesukaanmu apa?"

Aurum berkedip dan menoleh.

"Kenapa?"

"Makanan kesukaanmu apa?" Judith mengulangi.

Setelah melihat muka Aurum, ia menambahkan: "Yah, daripada serius begini kan mendingan ngobrol santai aja."

Aurum melihat Judith dengan ekpresi heran. Lalu ia berkata, "Es krim rasa pelangi."

"Yek. Minuman kesukaan?"

"Es krim rasa pelangi."

"..."

* * *

><p>Perempuan itu mematikan komputernya, mencopot visornya dan keluar dari kapsul VR. Ruangan yang dijumpainya gelap, nyaris tanpa penerangan. Di sana, seorang pria berdiri, melipat tangan.<p>

"Bagaimana?" tanya Johan.

Perempuan itu menggaruk rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan berkata, "Semuanya normal. Tidak ada depresi, stres dan tidak ada kecacatan tubuh, sampai sekarang. Masih sedikit kesulitan beradaptasi. Ada gejala-gejala pengembalian ingatan."

Kedua alis Johan naik.

"Migrain berat, 'sebelas dari sepuluh', diikuti mimpi," perempuan itu melanjutkan dengan nada bosan. "Tapi sepertinya ingatannya tidak akan pulih. Menurutku ia cuma terlalu banyak menerima stimulus yang mirip dengan pengalaman traumanya di dunia nyata."

Johan mengangguk-ngangguk. "Itu aja?"

"Itu saja," si perempuan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Katherine."

Langkahnya terhenti di pintu. Johan menggaruk tengkuknya. "Mau aku traktir es krim nggak?"

"Boleh."


	12. Birth part 12: Di mana batas memburam

"_Hei, Aurum." _

_"Hm?" _

_"Waktu aku masih hidup, aku jadi apa, sih?" _

_"…kenapa kamu tanya?" _

_"Penasaran aja." _

_"Lebih baik kalau kamu tidak tahu." _

_"Kenapa?" _

_Aurum diam sejenak. "Gimana kalau aku bilang kamu ini dulunya mesin pembunuh?" _

_Judith mengangkat bahu. "Setidaknya aku tahu. Soalnya, hari ini aku ngerasa aneh." _

_"Aneh?" _

_"Nggak terbiasa," Judith berhenti. "Terlalu damai—ya gitu lah. Apalagi mimpi yang tadi. Aku dulu pernah ikut perang, nggak sih?" _

_Aurum bangkit. "Waktuku habis," ia berkata. Ia menghadap Judith. "Pertanyaanmu terlalu banyak. Jangan dipikirin. Soal belum terbiasa, semua orang juga begitu." _

_"Heh?" _

_Aurum berhenti mendadak. "Aku terlalu banyak bicara," ia berputar dan mendekati jendela. "Aku pergi—" _

_"Hoi." _

_Gadis berjubah putih itu berhenti dan berputar. _

_"Soal aku jadi mesin pembunuh…" Judith memulai. "Itu nggak benar, kan?" _

_"Itu bohong," Aurum menjawab. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1-final <strong>

**Orientation IV**

Judith berdiri di suatu tempat berumput. Di mana jelasnya, ia tidak tahu. Ia hanya bisa melihat warna kelabu dari kabut, dan dua siluet manusia di tengah-tengah kabut itu.

"Nichols?" Judith berseru, memusatkan pandangan ke siluet yang disebut.

"Yoo."

"Kamu masih di situ, kan?"

"Kenapa, Jud? Takut?" datang balasan dengan suara mengejek.

"Bah."

"Sebenarnya, kita sudah nggak ada di sini lagi, Jud. Kita sedang jalan-jalan ke Juno," sahut suara Ferdinand.

"Cepetan mulai," Judith berkata, kesal. Ia memegang pedang kayunya dengan dua tangan.

Diam sesaat. "Kamu yakin? Kabutnya tebel banget, lho."

"Aku ngak buta. Ayo," Judith merasa tangannya berkeringat.

Untuk sesaat, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Novice itu menarik napas, menyiapkan diri untuk guncangan yang hebat.

Tanpa suara, Nichols muncul dari balik kabut.

"!-"

_TRAK!_

Judith tidak tahu ia menyerang dari mana. Tapi entah bagaimana, ia berhasil menghalangi serangan barusan.

Lalu ia melihat pedang Nichols mengayun miring ke lehernya.

_TRAK!_

Lagi-lagi, tangannya bergerak sendiri. Ia tambah terkejut ketika ia melihat tangannya mengayunkan pedang itu ke arah Nichols. Menyerang dahinya.

Swordsman itu dengan mudah mengelak, berputar, dan menempelkan pedang kayunya di tengkuk Judith.

Judith mengayun liar ke kanan, dengan sekuat tenaga.

Nichols hanya menangkap pedang kayunya.

Mereka diam sesaat. Judith bernapas berat. Keringat membentuk di tubuhnya. Matanya lebar, penuh ketakutan.

Nichols menatap Novice itu, tersenyum.

Ferdinand berjalan dengan santainya ke tengah mereka. Ia bertemu mata dengan Nichols. Lalu senyum Nichols menular ke mukanya.

"Gimana?" ia bertanya kepada keduanya.

"Wuah, si Judith jago banget," Nichols berkata dengan lantang. "'Baru pertama kali megang pedang', katanya. Heh."

"Hoo," Ferdinand mengangguk dengan bijaksana.

Mereka diam untuk sesaat, merasakan sesuatu yang hilang.

Lalu mereka sadar kalau seharusnya Judith sudah berbicara. Kenyataannya, Novice itu masih tersengal-sengal. Kepalanya menunduk. Matanya lebar seperti hewan liar.

"...Jud?"

Gadis itu berkedip dan mendongak.

"Nic. Tadi kamu ngehantam kepalanya ya?" Ferdinand berkata, curiga.

"Nggak," Judith mengangkat tangan dan menggoyang-goyangkannya. "Aku cuma kebawa suasana."

Ia menutup mata, menarik napas, menghembuskan napas, lalu membuka mata. Lalu ia menjadi tenang.

"Kebawa suasana," Nichols mengulangi untuk konfrimasi.

"Yah," Judith mengangguk dan berkacak pinggang. "Kebiasaan buruk."

"...oke..." Ferdinand menggumam tak yakin.

"Jadi, tadi aku gimana?" gadis itu bertanya.

"Refleksmu bagus. Bagus banget untuk pemula. Supaya tahu aja, aku tadi nggak nahan apa-apa lho," Nichols berkata penuh hasrat dan gairah. "Kekuranganmu cuma satu."

"Apa?"

"Kamu lupa, kalau lehermu kepotong, kamu mati."

"Hmm. Cuma kesalahan kecil, dong."

Ferdinand nyengir. "Kamu jadi, kan jadi Swordsman?"

Judith mengangguk dengan pasti.

Nichols tersenyum. "Ya, baguslah. Sayang kalau bakat kayak kamu disia-siain."

Novice itu mengangkat bahu. "Aku sendiri sih lebih suka senapan."

Ia langsung berkedip. Lagi-lagi ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ia pikirkan. Hal ini mulai membuatnya sebal daripada bingung.

"Ho-ho. 'Senapan' dalam konteks apa, Judith?" Nichols menaikkan alis.

Judith berkedip dan tidak menjawab.

"Kurasa lelucon itu terlalu dewasa buat dia," Ferdinand berkomentar ke Nichols, serius.

"Hmm. Betul juga ya. Mau latihan lagi?" Nichols bertanya, memutar-mutar pedang kayunya.

Judith tanpa basa-basi langsung mengambil kuda-kuda.

Mereka berlatih terus. Kedua Swordsman memberi berbagai saran kpada sang Novice. Judith berhasil membuat lengan Nichols memar dan membuat lecet di pipi Ferdinand. Sementara itu, Nichols dan Ferdinand berhasil membunuh Judith sekitar 11 kali. Suara _trak-trak-trak_dari pedang kayu menyebar ke mana-mana.

Tak lama kemudian, Justin datang ke sana untuk melihat siapa yang main petasan. Kabut sudah menipis, tapi matahari masih belum terbit. Sang Thief sedikit kecewa melihat Nichols dan Ferdinand berlatih pedang. Ia mengharapkan mercon tahun baru.

Moodnya naik sedikit ketika melihat Judith, penuh keringat, berkaus basah, dada naik turun setiap kali bernapas, rambut pirang tersibak ke mana-mana, duduk di dekatnya.

Justin merasa tertekan sementara mereka diam. Cepat, katakan sesuatu. Apapun.  
>"Kamu serius mau jadi Swordsman?" Justin akhirnya bertanya. Matanya masih terarah pada permainan pedang 2 Swordie kembar kita.<p>

"Yep," Judith menjawab datar.

Sunyi lima detik. "Kenapa nggak jadi Thief aja?"

"Emangnya kenapa aku harus jadi Thief?" Novice itu membalas, bosan.

Justin berusaha memikirkan jawaban yang keren. Dia lalu mengangkat bahu. "Tanya aja."

"Seragamnya," Judith berkata tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" Justin bertanya, tidak yakin telinganya tidak rusak.

"Terlalu seksi," Judith berkata.

Justin terpana. "Uh. Sepertinya memang, kalau buat kamu—"

"Ngomongin apa, sih?" suara lembut Charlotte datang dari balik mereka.

"WAWAWAWA!" Justin melonjak. Benar-benar melonjak.

Judith dengan kalemnya menengok ke atas.

Priestess itu sedang berdiri membungkuk. Helai rambut pirangnya yang panjang menggantung seperti tirai.

"Nggak ngomongin apa-apa," Justin menjawab.

"Halo," Judith menyapa enteng. "Sejak kapan kamu di sini?"

"Baru dateng," Charlotte duduk dengan sopan di sisi Judith. "Kamu sedang latihan bareng Nichols dan Ferdinand?"

"Hm-mm."

"Mau latihan bareng aku?" Charlotte bertanya.

"Kamu bisa?" Judith bertanya, sedikit terkejut.

Charlotte nyengir jahil. "Aku kan yang ngajarin Nichols dan Ferdinand."

Judith melongo.

"Kamu nggak pernah ngeliat waktu dia hunt, sih," Justin nyeletuk. "Woo, kalo udah rebutan monster ama Patrick..."

"Boleh," Judith bangkit dan langsung sigap. Charlotte berdiri, menyibakkan jubah Priestessnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah Bastard Sword.

Judith melongo lagi.

"Keren kan?" Charlotte berkata, berkaca di mata pedangnya. Lalu ia kembali menyarungkan pedang itu. "Tenang saja, kita belum perlu latihan pakai pedang sungguhan."

Judith diam, mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Ferdinand, pinjam pedangmu dong," Charlotte meminta..

Ferdinand, sekarang beristirahat, melemparkan sebuah pedang kayu ke arah Charlotte. Ia dan Nichols sedang duduk berdampingan, berkeringat ria.

Priestess itu menyerahkan pedang tersebut ke Judith. "Memang ada pedang one-hand sama two-hand, tapi untuk latihan, sebaiknya pegang pakai dua tangan dulu."

Judith mengangguk dan memegang pedang itu dengan dua tangan

"Salah. Kasih jarak antara tangan."

Judith melakukan demikian.

"Nah, begitu. Sekarang teknik memotong. Dasarnya, kamu mendorong pakai satu tangan, terus menarik pakai tangan yang lain. Sini aku contohkan."

Charlotte mengambil pedang Judith. Ia memegangnya dengan kedua tangan, lalu mengayun dengan cepat sekali. Judith tidak bisa melihat apapun yang bisa disebut tarikan atau dorongan.

"Sekarang kamu coba," Charlotte mengembalikan pedang kayu itu.

Judith menirukan Charlotte. Entah kenapa, Priestess itu berkata, "Salah," dan menyuruhnya mengulang.

Mereka terus seperti ini selama beberapa saat. Charlotte mengajar dengan tegas, tapi ia tak pernah menaikkan suaranya.

Setelah Judith mengayun 10 kali, Reed datang, buku di tangan kanan, wajah ngantuk di muka. Ia melambai lemas ke Judith, lalu ke Charlotte, duduk bersila di sebelah Justin, dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya melihat ke cakrawala dengan ekspresi kosong.

Judith tak tahu mengapa, tapi di ayunan ke-14 Charlotte bekata, "Nah, begitu!" Sepertinya, tanpa sengaja, Judith telah melakukannya dengan benar. Lalu Priestess itu mengajarkannya cara menghadang serangan.

Ketika Judith mulai mempelajari cara menusuk, Nichols dan Ferdinand beranjak pergi. Mereka mendapat panggilan dari Swordsman lain. Kembar dua itu berpisah dengan lelucon dewasa lain. Sayangnya, tak ada yang mengerti mereka.

Judith meneruskan latihannya. Tak lama kemudian, Justin tenggelam dalam kebosanan.

"Aku tenggelam dalam kebosanan," Thief itu mengeluh. Ia merebahkan diri di rumput. Ia membantali kepalanya dengan dua lengan, memandang langit. Warnanya sekarang sudah biru terang, dan kabut sudah hilang.

"Kamu jadi melihat matahari terbit, nggak?" Reed bertanya, membuka bukunya.

Mata Justin melebar. Lalu ia menampar dahinya sendiri dan menutup mata.

Reed tersenyum sinis dan mengulurkan tangan. "Bayar."

Menggerutu, Justin menarik 1.000 Zeny dari kantungnya dan memberikannya ke Reed.

Acolyte itu berkata, "Terima kasih." Lalu ia mengembalikan uang itu ke Justin. Thief itu segera mengantonginya.

Judith, yang melihat semua ini, mengangkat alis dan berhenti berlatih sesaat. Charlotte juga menengok.

"Kalian ngapain?" Novice itu bertanya.

Sebelum Justin bisa menjawab "Nggak ngapa-ngapain," Reed menjawab: "Taruhan."

"Taruhan apa?" Charlotte bertanya, sedikit khawatir.

"Kemarin, aku bilang kalau Justin tidak akan bisa melihat matahari terbit meskipun dia ada di sini," Reed menjelaskan tanpa menoleh dari bukunya. "Dia gagal."

"Terus, kenapa kamu ngembaliin duitnya?" Judith bertanya lagi.

"Karena dia nanti mau beliin aku jus Poring," Reed mengatakan.

Judith merasa ada yang sangat tidak benar dengan frase 'jus Poring'. Ia mencoba melupakannya dan kembali mengayunkan pedangnya.

Ini terus berlanjut selama beberapa menit, lalu Patrick datang. Priestess pirang itu menunjukkan senyum penuh gigi putih kepada semuanya. Ia tak sadar tidak ada yang ingin melihat. Dia datang di sebelah Charlotte dan berkata, "Jadi hunt bareng, nggak?"

Mata Charlotte melebar dan ia menutup mulut dengan jari. "Oh iya! Judith, maaf ya, aku mau hunt bareng Patrick sebentar."

"Aku boleh ikut?" Judith bertanya, tak berhenti mengayunkan pedang.

Patrick menggeleng. "Dua alasan. Satu, kalau kamu ikut, kamu bisa mati. Dua, kalau kamu ikut, kita bisa mati. Dibunuh Leid."

"Ya sudah," Judith berkata santai.

"Sori ya Jud," Charlotte tersenyum penuh maaf. Lalu ia menyeret Patrick pergi, sambil berantem. Judith bisa melihat Charlotte menjitak Patrick dengan Biblenya, dengan irama yang teratur.

Novice itu menarik napas dan kembali berlatih.

025

"Bosaaaaan," Justin berguling di rumput, pindah ke posisi tengkurap.

Sebenarnya, belum 15 menit berlalu sejak Charlotte pergi. Tapi jatuh dalam kebosanan juga tidak sulit.

Reed tersenyum ke Justin.

"Aku tahu, nikmatilah hidup," Justin berkata datar.

Judith masih berlatih. Keringat sudah membasahi seluruh kaos Novicenya.

Reed sedang duduk, memperhatikan Judith, menggambar di bukunya.

Justin berguling lagi, pindah ke posisi terlentang. Awan-awan bergulir di langit. Ia mencoba menemukan awan yang berbentuk aneh.

"Awan yang itu mirip tai upil," Justin melantun, setengah tidur.

Reed melihat ke atas. Memang ada awan yang mirip tai upil. Betapa anehnya. "Awan yang itu mirip anjing pudel."

Justin melihat ke atas dan tidak melihat anjing pudel. Atau anjing apapun. "Mana?"

"Yang itu," Reed menunjuk ke suatu titik di angkasa.

Justin malas mencari tahu. Dia melihat ke atas lagi. "Awan yang itu mirip sekali sama awan."

"Yang itu juga," Reed menunjuk lagi. Ia sudah berhenti menggambar. "Yang itu juga. Yang itu juga. Kalau dipikir-pikir, semuanya mirip awan."

"Kalian-menyedihkan-sekali-sih," Judith berkata, satu kata per tarikan napas.

Justin melihat ke arahnya. Novice itu sudah berhenti berlatih. Ia berdiri membunguk, bersandar pada pedang kayu, terengah-engah.

"Kamu sendiri," Justin menyatakan. Lalu ia kembali melihat awan-awan.

"Setidaknya dia melakukan sesuatu yang produktif," Reed berkata, berbaring di rumput, memeluk bukunya.

"Apa tiap hari kalian kayak gini?" Judith berkata. Ia duduk bersila dekat mereka, memangku pedang kayunya. Ia masih penuh keringat dan bau badan. Tidak ada yang peduli.

"Iya," Reed menjawab, menutup mata.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Justin bertanya balik.

"Hei. Ini dunia game. Bukannya harusnya kamu pergi bertualang?" Judith membalas, heran.

Justin mendengus. "Semua orang pasti ngiranya gitu, kan? Memangnya di dunia game orang-orang nggak pernah ngerasa bosan, ha?"

Judith berpikir untuk beberapa saat. "Benar juga, ya."

"Lagian, kalau kamu pengen bertualang, tinggal keluar kota. Jangan suruh kita ikut," Justin melanjutkan.

Judith tersenyum. "Aku sih lebih suka kayak gini," ia merebahkan diri di rumput, di sisi Reed dan Justin. _Lebih baik daripada lari dari peluru sama nembakin senjata._

Lagi-lagi ia memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh.

_'Aku harus menanyakan Aurum soal ini,'_pikirnya.

Ia lalu menutup mata dan menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang tiba-tiba datang.

026

Seorang laki-laki berseragam sekolah duduk di depan komputer. Layar itu menampilkan deretan tulisan dan banyak gambar. Ruangan yang ditempati laki-laki itu dipenuhi komputer lain yang menyala; tapi manusia di sana hanyalah dia.

Seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang masuk. Ia mendekati laki-laki berseragam SMA itu, lalu bertanya, "Iqbal, bagaimana?"

Iqbal menoleh ke belakang dan bertemu dengan wajah khawatir Katherine. "Ah, Katherine. Aku nemuin hal yang lumayan menarik."

"Apa?"

"Lihat.". Gambar anak perempuan yang tertidur di ranjang besi muncul. Anak itu memiliki rambut panjang, hidungnya mancung, kulitnya putih. Matanya tertutup. Dari badannya keluar lusinan kabel hitam.

"Itu Judith, kan?" Katherine bertanya, bersender di kursi Iqbal.

Iqbal tidak menjawab. Ia kembali mengutak-ngatik komputer. Iqbal memperbesar gambar itu. Sekarang, yang terlihat hanya bahu kiri sang gadis.

Katherine menyipitkan mata. Gadis itu punya tato di bahu kirinya.

"Kelihatan nggak tatonya?" Iqbal bertanya.

Katherine mengangguk. "Itu lambang apaan?"

Iqbal menggeser kursornya dan membuka tampilan lain. "Aku sudah mencari dari pagi. Terus aku ketemu ini."

Sekarang di komputer muncul sebuah simbol yang sama.

"Kuberi kamu lima detik untuk menebak."

Katherine mengamati gambar itu. Sebuah salib bersinar, dengan sayap burung yang muncul dari pusatnya. Matanya melebar.

"Ini lambang Kesatuan Perang Kamila," Katherine berkata, takjub.

"Yep," Iqbal mengkonfirmasi. "Gerakan separatis yang dibentuk tahun 2019 dan di basmi Januari 2021. Sepertinya Judith anggotanya."

"Nggak mungkin," Katherine langsung berkata. "Umur Judith pasti belum sampai 16."

"Oke, mari kita lihat lagi," Iqbal menggeser perbesarannya. "Kamu bisa menjelaskan itu?" ia menunjuk ke bekas peluru di tubuh Judith.

Katherine tidak bisa bicara apa-apa.

027

_Bunga melati, bunga matahari, bunga merah yang tak ia tahu namanya. Berbukit-bukit, dari ujung cakrawala ke ujung yang lain, terhampar tak terhingga. Langit biru menggantung di atas, dipenuhi bercak-bercak awan. Segalanya terlihat bersinar. _

_Judith terbaring di lautan bunga, mata terbuka lebar. Ia tak tahu bagaimana ia sampai di sana. Ia bangun, ke posisi duduk, melihat sekeliling. Lalu, satu suara dating dari belakangnya, berkata, "Halo." _

_Novice itu menoleh ke belakang, pelan-pelan. Ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki, dengan kulit pucat, rambut hitam pendek, dan wajah yang ramah. Ia mengenakan pakaian putih tanpa jahitan. Ia sedang tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan ke arah Judith. _

_Judith diam sebentar, menatap anak itu. Lalu, perlahan, ia mengambil tangannya. Anak itu membantunya bangun. Tingginya tidak lebih dari sebahu Judith. _

_"Namaku Adam," ia berkata, berjalan. "Kamu siapa?" _

_"Aku Judith," datang balasannya. Ia mulai mengikuti Adam._

_"Judith," Adam mengatakan. Suaranya lembut, muda, dan bijaksana. Seperti anak-anak yang telah melalui pertapaan. "Nama yang bagus." _

_"Memang." Bunga-bunga di kakinya terasa lembut, seperti kapas. Mereka berjalan berdampingan, entah berapa lama. _

_"Makanan kesukaanmu apa?" Adam tiba-tiba bertanya. Ia masih melihat lurus ke depan. _

_"Daging ayam," Judith menjawab. _

_"Hobimu?" _

_"Bermalas-malasan," Judith menjawab lagi. _

_"Kamu suka dunia ini, Judith?" Adam bertanya, melihat ke langit. _

_Judith melihat ke arah Adam, tidak mengerti. _

_"Dunia yang kamu tinggali sekarang ini," Adam mengulangi pertanyaannya. Ia menatap Judith. Matanya berwarna coklat terang. "Kamu suka?" _

_Judith diam sesaat. "Aku suka," ia menjawab, dengan nada santai._

_"Sayang sekali," Adam menghela napas. _

_"Kenapa?" Judith bertanya. _

_Adam melihat ke arah Judith dengan tatapan dingin. "Soalnya aku mau menghancurkannya." _

_"…" _

_Judith tidak membalas. Ia hanya terus berjalan, diam. Tetapi Adam berhenti. _

_"Sudah waktunya kamu bangun," ia berkata. Keramahan kembali nampak di mukanya. "Titip salam untuk ibuku, ya." _

_Judith berpikir sesaat. "Aku kan nggak kenal ibumu." _

_Adam tersenyum, menenangkan Judith._

_Saat itu, Judith tersadar bahwa ia seharusnya bertanya lebih banyak._Tapi ia keburu bangun, ditoel-toel oleh Reed di pelipisnya.

028

Malam itu, Aurum kembali mengunjungi Judith di Ragnafilia. Gadis itu sedang duduk-duduk di kasurnya, menunggu Aurum.

"Halo lagi," sang Novice menyalaminya.

"Hei," Aurum menyapa balik. Ia duduk di sebelah Judith. "Bagaimana harimu?"

"Membosankan," Judith berkata. "Tapi asyik."

Aurum tersenyum walaupun hanya sedikit saja. "Baguslah. Masih sering dapat migrain?"

"Nggak. Tapi tadi siang aku mimpi aneh lagi."

Aurum menegang. "Mimpi apa?"

Judith mengangkat bahu. "Nggak tahu. Aku sekarang ada di taman bunga. Terus kayak ada suara yang manggil-manggil, gitu. Kita ngobrol sebentar, kenalan. Ngasih tahu nama, hobi, makan kesukaan, yang gitulah. Yang paling anehnya, abis itu, dia bilang begini:

'Titip salam untuk ibu.'"

Aurum diam sesaat, mendengarkan dengan cermat. Lalu ia bertanya, "Siapa nama orang yang kamu ajak ngobrol ini?"

"Dia bilang namanya sih Adam. Orangnya baek, kok. Rada mesum juga. Asik ngobrol sama dia," Judith nyengir. Lalu ia sadar Aurum menatapnya lekat-lekat. "...kenapa? Ada nasi di jidatku?"

"Nggak," Aurum mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku baru sadar kalau kamu itu cakep."

Judith langsung memasang muka jijk. "Yiiih. Kamu lesbi, ya?"

"Nggak. Emangnya kamu pengen sama aku?" Aurum membalas, tersenyum.

Judith menggeliat-geliat sambil ber-"Yiiih", "Yeek", dan menirukan orang muntah-muntah. Aurum tertawa.

Setelah tawa Aurum selesai, tidak ada yang bicara lagi. Giliran Judith yang menatap Aurum lekat-lekat.

"...kenapa?" yang ditatap bertanya.

"Kamu ternyata bisa ketawa juga, ya," Judith berkata, tersenyum lebar.

Aurum tersenyum balik.

"Hari ini asyik banget, lho," Judith berkata, memeluk bantal. Aku emang males-malesan, tapi rasanya asyik. Nggak tahu kenapa. Aku mulai terbiasa di sini kali, ya?"

"Mungkin," Aurum menjawab.

Judith lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

Ia menceritakan bagaimana Justin dan Reed menemaninya membantai Poring.

Ia cerita kalau Reed mencoba menggigit Poring hidup, dengan bayaran 5000 Zeny langsung.

Ia cerita kalau Reed akhirnya lansgung sakit perut dan harus pulang sendiri.

Ia cerita kalau Justin ternyata jago memanjat pohon, dan ia membawanya memanjat pohon tertinggi di padang Prontera.

Ia cerita kalau besok ia mau mendaftar akademi Swordsman.

Aurum hanya mendengarkan, sambil berpikir.

"Hei, Aurum," Judith tiba-tba bertanya. Kontrol Arketipe itu keluar dari lamunannya.

"Hm?"

"Aku mau tanya…" Judith memulai, memeluk lututnya. "Apa kita masih di dalam game?"

Aurum terhenyak. "Kenapa kamu tanya seperti itu?"

Judith mengistirahatkan dagu di lutut. "Nggak. Cuma aja..."

_'Namaku Laura Roslin. Senang berkenalan denganmu.' _

_'Aku dulu juga pernah jadi Novice, tahu.' _

"...sepertinya semua orang di sini..." Judith memulai, mencari kata-kata yang pas. "Hidup."

Aurum diam, murung. Judith memperhatikannya, menunggu jawaban.

"Kamu tidak perlu tahu soal itu," Aurum berkata. Ia bangkit. "Besok kita bicara lagi."

Judith tidak bertanya lagi. Ia tahu itu tak ada gunanya. Ia memperhatikan Aurum lenyap, ditelan tiang cahaya biru.

Novice itu melemaskan bahunya, melompat dari tempat tidur dan keluar kamar. Ia menaiki tangga.

_-see them bloom, _

_For me and you_

Langkah Judith terhenti. Suara Reed melantun dari tempat tujuannya. Halus, merdu, damai.

_And I think to myself, _

_What a wonderful world_

Judith naik perlahan, tanpa suara. Pintu menuju atap terbuka sedikit. Ia mengintip.

Reed duduk di ujung atap, punggung ke arah Judith.

_I see skies of blue _

_and clouds of white_

Judith tersenyum. Ia diam, bersandar di dinding, mendengarkan nyanyian sang Acolyte.

_The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night_

Ia menikmati lagu yang indah itu.

Nantinya, Novice itu akan menyadari perkataan Aurum.

_And I think to myself,_

Ia tak perlu tahu soal jawaban untuk pertanyaannya.

_What a wonderful world_

029

Katherine keluar dari kapsul VR-nya. Di luar, Esther sudah menunggu, melipat tangan.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" wanita itu bertanya.

Katherine berkedip, lalu mulai. "Belum ada kecacatan fisik. Masa orientasi sampai sekarang belum ada masalah. Dia sudah dapat kontak dari Adam."

Esther tidak bereaksi. "Itu saja?"

Katherine menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya. "Adam menitip salam untuk anda."

Esther diam, menutup mata. "Kamu boleh pergi."

Katherine melakukan sesuai yang diperintahkan. Esther merenung sesaat lagi. Lalu ia keluar dari ruangan komputer. Ia berjalan mengarungi koridor-koridor yang sepi dalam bangunan. Belok kanan, kiri, sampai akhirnya menuruni tangga.

Ia tiba di koridor yang panjang, penuh penerangan. Di dua sisinya ada deretan pintu. Di ujung koridor ada satu pintu lagi. Esther berjalan menuju pintu ini.

Ia berjalan melewati deretan pintu. Beberapa pintu memiliki tulisan hitam di tengahnya.

Ia melewati satu.

_014 _

_Anette Helrin _

_21.11.21_

Ia melewati satu lagi.

_013 _

_Tobias Rafaello _

_14.07.21_

Pintu-pintu itu terus berlanjut, dan Esther mengabaikan semuanya. Ia akhirnya sampai di pintu di ujung koridor.

_Matius Adam Pradipta _

_25.12.07_

Wanita itu berhenti. Ia menaruh satu jari di plakat itu, dan meraba.

Esther menutup matanya. Ia hanya diam, menikmati keberadaannya bersama pintu di ujung koridor.

**Chapter 1**

**End**


	13. Intro part 1: Di mana hutan mengundang

_"Lagu yang bagus," Judith berkata, keluar dari persembunyiannya ._

_"Terima kasih," Reed berkata, tanpa berbalik. Ia mendongak, melihat bulan biru keputihan. Saat itu bulan purnama, dan sinarnya membentuk lingkaran. Tidak ada awan maupun bintang._

_Judith berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia duduk di ujung atap. Kakinya menggantung beberapa lantai di atas tanah. "Yang barusan lagu apa?"_

"What A Wonderful World,"_ Reed menjawab, masih mendongak. Judith melihat kalau ia masih memeluk bukunya._

_"Itu lagu dari mana?" Judith bertanya lagi, juga mendongak dan memperhatikan bulan._

_"Temanku yang mengajarkannya."_

_"Ajarin aku, dong."_

_Reed menoleh ke Judith. Judith memandang Reed._

_"Oke," Reed berkata. Ia menaruh bukunya ke samping. Ia berdeham. "Liriknya seperti ini-"_

_"Nggak usah, nggak. Kamu nyanyi aja. Nanti aku tiruin," Judith menghentikan Acolyte itu._

_Reed berkedip. "Oke," ia berkata. Lalu ia memulai:_

I see skies of blue,

red roses too

I see them bloom

for me and you

_Judith menutup matanya, dan menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya sesuai dengan irama lagu._

_Reed terus bernyanyi, mata setengah tertutup, melihat entah ke mana._

And I think to myself,

What a wonderful world

* * *

><p><strong>1st Interlude-1<strong>

**Forestia**

Judith bangun di pagi hari ke-6 bulan merah, dua bulan setelah eksekusi Fri Freeman.

Ia merasakan tusukan yang berulang-ulang di pelipis kirinya. Ia memasang ekspresi kesal, membuka mata, melihat muka Reed dan mengeluarkan suara "Urgh" yang panjang.

"Jam lima, Judith," Acolyte itu menyatakan. "Kamu harus bangun."

"Kenapa selalu kamu, sih?" Judith mengomel, duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Justin tidak berani melihatmu berpakaian seperti itu, sepertinya," Reed berkata, melihat ke badan Judith. Gadis itu mengenakan kaos dalam dan celana pendek.

Judith mengubur wajahnya di satu tangan. "Dan kamu berani karena...?"

"Menurutku, tidak ada banyak yang bisa dilihat," Reed berkata, sambil beranjak keluar kamar.

Judith terlalu ngantuk, makanya ia tak punya cukup kesadaran untuk marah karena komentar tak sensitif ini.

Ia bangun, menjalankan rutinitas paginya, memasang seragam Swordsman laki-laki (dia membenci rok), mengambil Katananya dan turun. Di bawah, empat makhluk menunggunya. Mereka adalah Reed, Justin, serta Sigurd dan burungnya, Andor. Semua kecuali Sigurd dan falconnya tampak ngantuk dan lesu.

"Sudah siap?" Sigurd bertanya ke Judith. Matanya masih sipit. Mulutnya masih terus tersenyum (Judith mulai curiga itu terjadi karena kram). Sigurd sama sekali tidak berubah.

Tapi, kalau dilihat lagi, teman-temannya juga tidak banyak berubah.

"Swudaaaaah siaaaaaaap," Judith berkata sambil menguap lebar.

"Nah," Sigurd menepuk kedua tangannya. "Ayo makan. Habis itu kita berangkat."

Judith mencoba mengingat kembali.

Kemarin, Sigurd mengajaknya berkemah di hutan. Bareng teman-teman dekatnya.

Lalu Judith setuju.

Itu dia akar permasalahannya.

Makanya sekarang Judith berjalan seperti zombi di tengah hutan, Reed berjalan seperti orang autis, dan Justin berjalan seperti semacam binatang cacat. Sigurd berjalan seperti seorang Hunter, sedikit di depan.

Mereka terus berjalan.

Terus.

Terus.

Dan terus berjalan.

"Aku capek," Justin mengeluh.

"Ayo istirahat sebentar," Sigurd berkata.

Justin langsung berlutut dan menjatuhkan diri di rumput.

Reed berbaring perlahan. Setelah yakin kondisinya aman, ia pingsan.

Judith berhenti berjalan. Ia sudah mulai berkeringat, napasnya terengah-engah. Ia melihat sekeliling.

Di kanannya ada pohon. Di belakangnya ada pohon. Di belakangnya ada pohon. Serta Justin dan Reed, berbaring seperti mayat. Di depannya ada Sigurd, tersenyum, meminum dari botol air.

"Sudah capek?" Sigurd bertanya ceria.

Justin mengeluarkan suara aneh, seperti kuda mengeluh.

Reed tidak menjawab karena dia pingsan.

Judith menunduk, mengumpulkan napasnya.

"Hari ini udaranya segar sekali," Sigurd melanjutkan. "Tapi sayangnya hutan ini lagi sepi. Biasanya jam segini di sekitar sini ada rusa atau yang sejenisnya," Hunter itu melihat sekeliling. "Ara, ada orang lain."

Judith langsung mendongak. Dari balik pepohonan, muncul dua laki-laki. Keduannya muda, berjenggot, bertopi, membawa ransel yang super besar, dan sama-sama mirip gembel.

"Ah, halo, yang di sana," salah satu dari mereka melambai.

Judith bengong. Seorang gembel di tengah hutan melambai ke arahnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Halo," Sigurd berkata kalem. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Uh, kami agak kesasar," orang asing yang lain memulai, tersenyum kikuk.

"Agak kesasar? Kita sudah di sini dua hari!" Orang asing yang lainnya membentak. Ia menoleh ke Sigurd. "Maaf. Aku Dylan. Dia Andre. Kita tersesat waktu lihat-lihat hutan. Kita bisa ikut kalian, nggak?"

"Silakan," Sigurd langsung berkata. "Tapi kami cuma punya persediaan makan untuk tiga orang. Lagipula, rencananya kami mau berkemah di tengah hutan."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Kita sebenarnya sudah punya persediaan makanan juga," Dylan berkata. "Kita cuma takut kita nggak bisa nemuin jalan keluar."

Judith mengamati kedua orang ini. Justin masih terbaring di rumput, terengah-engah. Reed masih pingsan dengan bahagia.

Sigurd tersenyum ceria. "Baiklah, kita tunggu teman-temanku siap untuk jalan lagi. OK?"

"OK," Dylan mengangguk.

Siang hari itu, setelah perjalanan yang kurang lebih membosankan, mereka tiba di sebuah danau. Danau itu indah dan jernih, dan airnya cukup bersih untuk diminum. Ketika melihatnya, Justin tanpa basa-basi langsung terjun, sebelum ditarik oleh Judith karena perlengkapannya yang berat membuatnya nyaris tenggelam.

Sigurd mengajari Justin, Judith dan Reed cara mendirikan tenda. Setelah perjuangan hebat, mereka berhasil, meskipun hasilnya tidak akan memenuhi standar kehidupan Morroc sekalipun. Setelah itu Sigurd memperbolehkan mereka berbuat sesuka hati.

Justin berbaring di tengah rumput, seperti kerbau. Reed berjalan ke tengah hutan, masih membawa buku dan alat tulis. Judith duduk di sebelah Justin, memeluk lutut, menikmati udara hutan.

Sigurd menoleh ke arah Dylan dan Andre, yang sedang mengeluarkan kantong tidur dari ransel mereka.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kalian sedang apa, sampai bisa tersesat di hutan?" Hunter itu bertanya.

"Oh, kita cuma pecinta alam," Dylan menjawab, tersenyum. "Rencananya, sih, kita cuma mau lihat-lihat binatang di hutan Payon. Tapi Andre salah baca peta, walhasil kita nyasar ke sini."

"Sori," Andre menggumam.

"Binatang apa yang kalian lihat-lihat?" Sigurd bertanya lagi, mengangkat Hunter's Bow nya. Ia mengeluarkan kain lap dari kantongnya dan memoles busurnya.

Mata Andre melebar melihat Hunter's Bow itu.

Dylan cuek. "Rusa Prontera. Katanya mereka langka banget."

"Ah, memang benar. Aku sendiri juga jarang melihatnya," Sigurd berkata. Angin bertiup, menyibakkan baju mereka semua.

Sigurd melihat sebuah Hunting Knife di sabuk Dylan. Tajam dan terurus.

"Mungkin Reed bisa memberitahu kita."

Dylan mengangkat alis. "Reed?"

"Dia punya peliharaan rusa," Sigurd berkata, masih memoles Hunter's Bow nya. "Mungkin dia bisa membantu."

Dylan dan Andre bertemu mata. Lalu Dylan kembali menatap Sigurd.

"Boleh juga," ia berkata, tersenyum. Sigurd tersenyum balik. "Ikuti aku."

030

"Hei, Judith."

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah berapa lama kita bengong kayak gini?" Justin bertanya. Ia masih terbaring di rumput, menutup mata. Matahari sudah mengeringkan bajunya yang basah.

"Tau," Judith menjawab dengan malas.

"Kamu nggak bosen, apa?" Justin bertanya lagi.

"Kamu sendiri?" Judith bertanya balik, mengangkat alis.

Justin tidak menjawab.

Udara di sana segar sekali. Lebih segar dari pegunungan di dunia kita. Matahari bersinar cerah, tapi cuaca tetap sejuk. Tanahnya cukup empuk untuk ditiduri dengan nyaman. Aroma air dari danau dan bau rumpur bercampur jadi satu. Judith secara tidak sadar menutup mata, menikmati semua ini.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, sayang juga, ya," Judith tiba-tiba berkata.

Justin membuka satu mata. Mata itu melirik Judith.

"Kita sudah ada di tengah hutan begini. Bebas total. Tapi kita malah males-malesan. Mana petualangannya?" Judith melanjutkan, bicara ke dirinya sendiri.

Justin tersenyum. "Heh. Yang begitu sih cuma ada di novel-novel fantasi."

"Tapi bukannya kita emang udah ada di dalam game?" Judith bertanya, lagi-lagi ke dirinya sendiri.

Justin membuka kedua matanya, dan menatap Judith. "Semua juga awalnya mikir gitu."

Sekarang giliran Judith menoleh ke Justin.

"Emangnya kenapa kalau kita begini aja? Dunia masih belum kiamat. Santai aja, Jud." Justin tersenyum ke arah Swordswoman itu. Lalu ia berguling ke samping, berpaling dari Judith.

Swordswoman itu memperhatikannya sesaat. Rambut coklat Justin sekarang sudah panjang melewati leher.

Judith lalu ganti perhatian ke arah danau yang jernih. Ia memperhatikan pantulan dirinya sendiri, melamun.

031

Setelah berjalan lama, mereka menemukan sesosok Acolyte berambut merah. Acolyte itu sedang duduk di atas batu besar. Batu besar ini ada di lapangan rumput kecil di tengah hutan. Acolyte itu sedang mengelus-ngelus punggung seekor rusa. Acolyte itu, tentu saja, bernama Reed.

"Halo, Reed," Sigurd menyapa. Acolyte itu sedang memunggungi mereka. Ia menoleh sedikit saja.

"Halo, Sigurd," balasnya, tanpa semangat. Ia kembali mengelus-ngelus rusanya. Rusa yang dielusnya tidak tampak berterima kasih. Tentu saja, meskipun rusa itu berterima kasih, dia tak bisa bicara, jadi sebenarnya tak ada yang tahu.

Rusa yang dielus Reed cukup menakjubkan. Terutama tanduknya: penuh cabang, seperti pohon yang rimbun; dan putih, seakan dibuat dari mutiara. Ia juga terlihat menyakitkan.

Dylan dan Andre hanya melongo dengan ekspresi dungu.

"Nama rusa itu siapa?" Sigurd bertanya ceria.

"Belum kupikirkan," Reed berkata. "Bagaimana kalau Rena?"

"Nama yang bagus," Sigurd berkomentar, tersenyum.

Dylan dan Andre masih terlihat seperti orang dungu.

"Terus, Anita bagaimana?" Sigurd bertanya lagi.

Reed menghela napas. "Aku tidak bisa nemuin dia. Semua rusa itu mirip sih."

Dengan ini, Sigurd berbalik dan tersenyum ke arah Dylan dan Andre. Dylan sedang megap-megap, sedangkan Andre masih melongo.

"Reed, kamu bisa antar kita ke tempat rusa-rusa itu, nggak?" Sigurd berkata. Ia sadar, kalau ia tak bicara, Dylan bisa terus megap-megap sampai malam.

Reed tidak bereaksi untuk lima detik. Lalu ia menjawab, "Boleh, asalkan kamu janji tidak ganggu mereka."

"Aku janji," Sigurd berkata dengan riang. Ia menoleh ke dua temannya. "Kalian janji, nggak?"

Dylan langsung sadar. "Hah? Oh, yah, oke."

Andre, masih belum berhenti melongo, mengangguk.

"Oke," Reed berkata. Ia turun dari batu yang didudukinya. "Ikut aku."

Mereka melakukan demikian. Rusa yang dielus Reed-Rena-mengikuti di samping sang Acolyte. Sigurd berjalan di tengah, dengan muka penuh kebahagiaan. Andre dan Dylan mengekori di paling belakang, berdampingan, dengan muka was-was. Mereka berjalan untuk waktu yang lama sekali. Mereka menerobos pepohonan, melangkahi akar, berbelok-belok, tergores-gores, tersandung, dan mencium berbagai macam bau tak sedap. Sigurd bahkan sempat membunuh seekor serigala, beberapa anakonda, dan dengan sedikit kesulitan, seekor beruang.

Dylan menanyakan, dengan takjub, bagaimana Reed bisa melewati hutan itu.

Reed hanya menjawab bahwa Acolyte bisa teleport. Dan ia memiliki stok Butterfly Wing yang melimpah.

Ini terus berlanjut sampai Reed tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Di depan sana," ia menunjuk.

Semuanya melihat ke depan. Sigurd berjalan maju, menyibakkan dedaunan yang menghalangi pandangan. Lalu mata sipitnya melebar.

Dylan dan Andre menyusul dan kehilangan kemampuan untuk berbicara.

Di hadapan mereka adalah sebuah padang rumput. Padang rumput ini tak terkira luasnya. Di sebelah kiri ada dinding pepohonan. Di sebelah kanan ada kaki gunung. Tapi di depan mereka, padang itu nyaris terhampar sampai ujung cakrawala. Dan di tengah padang itu ada puluhan rusa yang mirip dengan Rena. Mereka memakan rumput dengan santai, meminum air dari sungai yang mengalir di tengah padang, dan berjalan-jalan santai.

Rena berjalan, melewati Dylan, Andre dan SIgurd yang menganga. Lalu ia ikut menggigiti rumput hijau di padang itu.

Reed tersenyum kecil. "Kalau sudah puas melihatnya, kita pergi. Di sini banyak binatang buas."

Dylan melihat Acolyte itu dengan ekspresi heran. "Pergi? Kamu nggak sadar, ya? Kita bisa jadi jutawan!"

Sigurd menoleh ke Dylan.

"Kamu tahu nggak sih, harga kulit rusa ini di pasaran? Cukup untuk makan setengah tahun! Itu baru kulitnya, belum tanduknya, belum dagingnya-"

"Hentikan, Dylan," Andre menarik lengan temannya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

Dylan terhenyak, dan melihat Sigurd dan Reed, seolah-olah mereka baru ada di sana.

Sunyi sejenak.

"Ehem," Dylan berdeham. "Pokoknya, tempat ini bisa dimanfaatin. Kalau mau, kita catet koordinatnya-"

"Tidak boleh," Reed berkata tegas. "Kalian sudah janji tidak mengganggu mereka."

"Benar," Sigurd berkata, penuh wibawa, mengangguk-angguk. "Lebih bagus kalau kita biarkan seperti ini saja."

Dylan menatap kedua orang itu dengan pandangan heran dan kesal. Tapi Andre sudah keburu pergi, mengikuti jejak Reed dan Sigurd. Ia memandang Dylan dengan mata yang mengatakan:

_'Tutup mulut.'_

Ia hanya berdiri di sana, melihat sosok mereka menjauh. Lalu Dylan menyipitkan mata menderitkan gigi.

032

Judith menghunus Katananya dan memutarnya sekali.

"Serigala yang itu, ya," ia berkata, menunjuk ke seekor serigala yang sendirian.

Senja, hari yang sama. Setelah puas menyia-nyiakan waktu, para pahlawan kita memutuskan untuk makan. Dan tentu saja Sigurd, Hunter sejati, sengaja tidak membawa makanan. Ia memberitahu semuanya kalau mereka harus berburu. Pengumuman ini menghasilkan berbagai reaksi. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang mau disuruh membunuh binatang yang tidak berdosa. Semua lebih suka memakan binatang tersebut. Kalau bisa pakai saus.

Dengan itu, Sigurd memutuskan untuk menerangi mereka cara berburu.

Walhasil:

"Oke, nggak?" Judith bertanya, masih menunjuk serigala yang sendirian itu.

Mereka sekarang ada di tengah lapangan rumput. Seperti padang tempat rusa-rusa, cuma jauh lebih kecil. Lapangan ini dikelilingi pepohonan. Siugrd, Reed, Justin, Dylan dan Andre sedang bersembunyi di tengah pepohonan ini. Judith berdiri di pinggir lapangan.

"Silakan," Sigurd memberi jawaban. "Tapi bunuh dia sebelum Wolf yang lain datang."

"OK," Judith maju. Ia berjalan tanpa ketegangan, tapi tetap siaga.

"Aku baru tahu daging serigala bisa dimakan," Justin berkata, melihat Judith pergi.

"Sekarang kamu tahu," Sigurd berkata riang. Saat itu, Judith sudah ada di depan Wolf sasarannya. Ketika binatang itu melihatnya, sang Swordswoman mengayunkan Katananya ke tengah kepala serigala itu.

_JRAK!_

Wolf itu mengaing, dan melompat mundur dalam sepertiga detik. Serangan Judith hanya menggoresnya.

"Biar dagingnya segar, hancurkan kepalanya dulu, Judith," Sigurd mengatakan.

"'key," Judith menjawab. Wolf buruannya menggeram dan menunjukkan taringnya. Setengah detik kemudian ia menerjang.

Cakar Wolf itu menyerempet betis Judith.

Sworswoman itu mempivot, dan taring si serigala meleset. Ia dengan gesit menyabet ke lehernya.

Lagi-lagi, serangan Judith hanya berhasil menggores.

Ia dan serigala itu mulai berjalan melingkar, saling beratapan. Wolf itu terus-terusan menggeram. Moncongnya berkerut, taring-taringnya yang tajam basah oleh air liur.

"Jangan lama-lama, Judith," Sigurd memanggil.

Judith tidak bereaksi. Darah yang mengalir dari betisnya mulai membuatnya geli.

Ia maju dan mengangkat Katananya.

Wolf itu bertumpu pada kaki belakangnya, siap melompat.

"BELAKANGMU!" Sigurd berteriak.

Judith melihat ke belakang. Seekor Wolf berlari ke arahnya dengan buas.

Di detik sang Swordswoman menoleh, Wolf buruannya menerkam mukanya.

Judith melihat ini di saat terakhir. Secara refleks, ia mengangkat lengan kirinya dan melompat mundur.

Tetapi taring serigala itu mengenai lengan bawah Judith. Ia mendesis, menahan sakit.

Serigala yang kedua melompat. Swordswoman itu menggebuk moncong serigala tersebut dengan sisi lebar pedangnya. Wolf itu terpental ke samping saudaranya.

Judith mulai berkeringat. Kedua Wolf itu bangkit dan mendekat perlahan, berdampingan.

"Perlu bantuan, Judith?" Sigurd bertanya. Suaranya tidak santai, tapi juga tidak panik.

"Aku bisa," Judith menjawab, tidak sepenuhnya yakin. Keringat mengalir di pipinya.

Satu Wolf menerjang. Judith menghindar tanpa sempat menyerang balik, karena Wolf kedua langsung menyerang lagi. Judith menghalangi taringnya dengan Katana. Wolf pertama menyerang lagi. Suara _klak-klak-klak_keluar setiap kali mereka mengatupkan gigi mereka.

Judith menderitkan giginya, lalu mengayun dengan sekuat tenaga. Kedua Wolf itu terhempas beberapa senti ke belakang.

Swordswoman itu merasakan napasnya mulai memburu.

Kedua Wolf itu bangkit dan kembali mendekat dengan pandangan haus darah.

Keduanya menerjang bersamaan.

Judith menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengangkat katananya dan berdiri di tempat.

Dua pasang taring melaju ke arahnya.

Judith menahan napasnya dan mem-Bash satu Wolf tepat di kepala. Suara _krak_dihasilkan dari pertemuan pedang dan kepala sang Wolf. Yang sudah jadi almarhum.

Swordswoman itu juga berhasil menghindari taring Wolf kedua. Binatang itu langsung menyerang Judith di muka.

Gadis itu mengayunkan lengannya, melempar si Wolf ke belakang. Ia melangkah mundur.

Tanpa menunggu, serigala itu langsung menerkam muka Judith.

Dengan kekuatan kejengkelan, Judith berseru, "Grrrah!" dan menghunjamkan Katananya, bersama lengannya, ke dalam mulut sang Wolf.

_JRAK!_

Semuanya berhenti bergerak.

Mata binatang itu mmebelalak, seperti terkejut. Judith melihatnya dengan ekspresi jijik. Ia menarik tangannya dengan tergesa-gesa. Taring Wolf itu kembali menggores lengan Judith. Ia meringis menahan sakit.

Mayat Wolf yang kedua jatuh ke tanah.

Semuanya langsung bergegas ke tempat Judith.

Reed langsung mendekatinya dan mengcast Heal berturut-turut, tanpa menghitung. Saat itu, Judith sadar kalau darah ada di mana-mana. Di bajunya, di mukanya, di lengannya dan di Katananya. Terutama di Katananya. Dan baru saat itu ia merasakan luka-luka di tubuhnya.

Judith merasa badannya sembuh, seakan oleh sihir. Yah, sebenarnya, itu memang sihir, sih.

Sigurd tersenyum ke arah Judith. "Kerjamu bagus."

"Thanks," Judith nyengir, capek. Ia mengusap darah dan keringat yang ada di pipinya.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" Justin bertanya.

Judith menjawab yang satu ini dengan gelengan kepala.

Sigurd melihat mayat kedua serigala itu. Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Nah, siapa yang mau menggotong ini?"

Reed menawarkan diri. Justin, dengan canggung, mengikuti. Sigurd memberitahu mereka cara menggotong mayat Wolf itu. Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di tenda. Reed dan Justin menjatuhkan buruan mereka.

Sigurd maju, berlutut, menutup mata, dan menutup mata kedua Wolf itu dengan tangannya.

Setelah itu ia diam.

Dan diam.

Dan diam.

Semua yang lain merasa canggung untuk bilang, "Uh, Sigurd, kamu sudah beberapa menit tidak berkata apa-apa. Kamu masih hidup?"

"Uh, Sigurd-" Justin memulai.

"Sssst," Reed memotong. "Ia sedang berdoa."

Setelah diam untuk waktu yang lama sekali, Hunter itu bangkit. Ia mengambil pisau. Lalu, dengan perlahan, ia menyayat lengan atasnya dua kali. Darah mengalir tipis dari luka itu.

Semua masih diam. Tidak ada yang berkata, "Sigurd, untuk apa kamu menyayat lenganmu sendiri?" Sebagai gantinya, kebanyakan dari mereka melihat ke langit.

"Sigurd, untuk apa—" Justin memulai.

"Ssst," Reed memotong. "Ini upacara sakral."

Lalu Sigurd berbalik, tersenyum, dan mulai mendemonstrasikan cara menguliti binatang itu. Harus diakui, prosesnya sungguh menjijikkan.

Ia menyuruh Justin, Reed dan Judith menguliti Wolf kedua. Mereka melakukan demikian, dengan ekspresi jijik, ekspresi najis, dan ekspresi seakan mau muntah. Bau busuk menghiasi upacara ini. Andre dan Dylan menonton dari jarak yang cukup jauh, bertekad untuk tidak melihat.

Setelah pengupasan kulit selesai, matahari sudah terbenam menyempatkan diri untuk membersihkan tangan mereka yang berlumuran darah. Sigurd membuat api dengan menggesekkan satu ranting ke ranting yang lain. Yang lain mencoba mengikuti. Hasil akhirnya adalah sebuah api unggun besar dan beberapa tangan yang lecet serta perih.

Ketika api unggun mulai membara, hari sudah malam dan semua sudah duduk santai, bersandar di tangan, menikmati kehangatan api. Daging yang sudah dikuliti dan ditusuk di batang kayu yang dipasakakkan di sekitar api tersebut.

Justin mengeluarkan desahan puas dan lega.

Reed melihat ke atas, menikmati langit malam penuh bintang.

Judith menutup mata, menghangatkan diri di api unggun.

Sigurd hanya duduk bersila dengan wajah yang ramah.

Dylan dan Andre duduk berdampingan dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kapan matengnya, sih?" Justin bertanya, setelah setengah menit menunggu.

"Masih lama," Sigurd menjawab enteng. "Sayang kita nggak bawa gitar."

"Atau banjo. Aku jago main banjo," Dylan menambahkan.

"Banjo itu apaan?" Judith bertanya.

"Kamu nggak tahu?" Dylan bertanya balik, heran.

"Kalau aku tahu, aku nggak nanya," Judith mengatakan.

"Semacam alat musik yang mirip gitar," Justin berkata.

"Suaranya merdu pula," Dylan menambahkan, dengan nada agak menyesal. "Benar-benar sayang aku nggak bawa."

Sunyi kembali.

"Bosan," Justin berkata lagi.

"Aku punya harmonika," Reed berkata, masih melihat ke langit.

"Ho? Kamu bisa main harmonika?" Justin bertanya.

"Nggak," Reed menjawab santai.

"Ngapain ngomong?" Justin bertanya, kecewa.

Reed berpikir sejenak. "Karena kurasa ada yang ingin tahu."

"Ditambah lagi, kalau kamu nggak bisa main, buat apa kamu bawa?" Justin melanjutkan.

Reed mengangkat bahu. "Siapa tahu bisa berguna."

"Aku bisa main harmonika," Judith berkata.

Semua kepala menoleh ke arahnya.

"Yang bener?" Justin bertanya.

"Nggak. Ya bener lah, buat apa aku bo'ong?" Judith menjawab ketus.

Justin mengangkat bahu. Reed mengeluarkan harmonika dari kantongnya. "Kamu mau memainkannya, Judith?"

Swordswoman itu mengangguk. Reed berjalan dan menyerahkan alat musik itu kepadanya.

Semua orang di sana menunggunya.

Judith berdeham. Ia lalu memulai.

Lagu yang melantun keluar dari harmonika itu tidak sempurna. Judith membuat banyak kesalahan selama permainannya. Tapi secara umum, lagunya bagus.

Lalu di tengah lagu, Sigurd menyanyikan:

_Desaku yang kucinta_

pujaan hatiku

tempat ayah dan ibu

_dan andai taulanku_

tak mudah kulupakan

tak mudah tercerai

selalu kurindukan

desaku yang permai

Permainan harmonika Judith berlanjut. Sekali dua kali, ia meniup nada yang salah. Tapi setelah dua menit, lagunya selesai.

Judith menghentikan harmonikanya dan menggaruk tengkuknya. "Yah memang, masih jelek sih. Tapi begitulah."

Sigurd bertepuk tangan dengan antusias. Justin memiring-miringkan lehernya, sebagai isyarat bahwa permainan Judith bagus. Reed hanya tersenyum, menutup mata.

"Bravo! Aku nggak ngira kamu tahu lagu itu, Jud. Lagunya cukup tua lho," Sigurd mangatakan.

"Oh ya?" Judith mengangkat alis.

"Hm-hmm. Dari zaman aku kecil itu udah ada. Mungkin udah ada sebelum itu," Sigurd mengatakan.

"Sepertinya daging kita sudah matang," Dylan mengamati. "Gimana kalau kita makan sekarang?"

"Akhirnya!" Justin berseru. Ia langsung menyambar potongan daging yang paling besar. Yang lainnya mengikuti.

033

Dua sosok manusia menyelinap keluar dari wilayah tenda malam itu.

Saat itu, bulan sedang berwarna merah dan berbentuk sabit. Bintang-bintang muncul secara acak, seperti cipratan cat putih. Kedua sosok itu mengarungi hutan untuk lima belas menit sebelum tiba di tujuan mereka.

Mereka ada di pinggir sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Padang itu penuh dengan rusa-rusa yang tertidur. Rusa-rusa ini memiliki tanduk yang besar, bercabang dan tajam.

Salah satu dari sosok itu mengeluarkan Crossbow dari ranselnya. Ia memasang panah di Crossbow itu.

Sosok yang kedua diam, melihat. Seekor rusa tiba-tiba terbangun. Rusa itu langsung melihat ke arah mereka.

Sosok yang pertama menembakkan panahnya.

Panah itu menancap tepat di leher rusa itu. Binatang tersebut jatuh ke atas rumput, nyaris tanpa suara. Darah mengalir dari luka yang dibuat panah itu.

Kedua sosok itu berpandangan, lalu perlahan bergerak ke arah rusa yang mereka bunuh.

Seketika itu juga, semua rusa yang lain membuka mata, mengangkat kepala dan melihat ke arah mereka.

Kedua sosok itu membeku.

Tidak ada yang bergerak. Rusa-rusa itu hanya memandang, tak melakukan apa-apa.

Sosok yang pertama menyembunyikan senjatanya. Ia bergegas ke arah mayat rusa yang ia bunuh dan menyeretnya. Sosok kedua cepat membantunya. Mereka berdua berjalan mundur, kembali memasuki pepohonan yang padat. Rusa-rusa bertanduk besar itu terus melihat, dengan mata hitam.

Lalu orang yang pertama terhenti tiba-tiba dan tersandung. Orang yang kedua mengalami hal yang sama sedetik kemudian. Orang pertama melihat ke arah kakinya.

Ankle Snare.

"Malam, Dylan. Andre."

Dua orang yang disebut langsung melihat ke arah suara itu.

Sigurd sedang duduk di cabang sebuah pohon, tiga meter di atas tanah. Mata sipit Hunter itu terbuka, dan senyum menghilang dari wajahnya. Elangnya bertengger di bahu kanannya.

Sigurd melompat turun dan mendarat dengan sunyi. Andre dan Dylan melihatnya berjalan mendekati mereka. Di wajahnya tampil ekspresi yang dingin. Tidak marah, dan tidak benci.

"Uh, halo, Sigurd," Dylan tersenyum gugup, berkeringat dingin. "Kita cuma olahraga sebentar-"

Hunter itu melihatnya dengan mata kuning gemerlap.

"-kamu tahu kan, kalau, uh, berburu itu legal?" Dylan berkata, sambil meronta-ronta. Kakinya tertahan kuat oleh Ankle Snare Sigurd.

Andre menarik-narik kakinya dengan sangat kuat. ia seakan-akan tidak peduli kalau kakinya putus

Terdengar suara daun dari tengan hutan. Lalu terdengar geraman seekor beruang.

Dylan melihat ke arah suara itu dengan ketakutan liar di matanya. "Sigurd, lepaskan trap ini."

"Ankle Snare itu akan lepas sendiri waktu pagi," Sigurd berkata. Ia mengambil ransel kedua orang itu.

Suara gesekan daun betambah jelas.

"Sigurd, please-"

Hunter itu melempar kedua ransel itu ke atas pohon.

"Kamu juga Hunter, kan? Kamu mengerti, kan?" Dylan meneruskan, mata memelas.

"Tidak juga," Sigurd membalas.

"Untuk-" Dylan mulai mengeluh. "Sigurd, kita cuma nyari duit! Kamu gimana, sih? Apa maumu ngasih Ankle Snare ke kita?"

"Kamu sudah berjanji," Sigurd berkata, kalem, "Kamu tidak akan mengganggu mereka."

DI latar belakang, Andre terus mencoba melepas perangkap di kakinya.

"Itu cuma janji sepele!" Dylan berkata, mulai marah.

"Ya, seperti nyawa kalian," Sigurd menjawab.

Andre melihatnya penuh ketakutan.

Dylan tidak menahan marahnya. "Apa-apaan kamu? Aku manusia, Andre manusia, kamu juga manusia! Masa kamu ngga mau nolong sesamamu? Monyet juga tahu cara nolong sesamanya!"

Gemerisik daun terdengar lagi di kejauhan. Andre dan Dylan melihat ke arah suara itu dengan mata lebar.

"Kalau begitu, jika aku boleh tanya, perangkap siapa yang harus kulepas? Perangkapmu, atau perangkap Andre?" Sigurd bertanya.

"Tentu saja dua-duanya!"

"Kalau aku hanya akan melepas satu?"

"Itu—" Dylan memulai, tapi tidak menyelesaikan. Semua rusa masih melihat ke perdebatan ini, tak bergerak.

"Nah, kan? Anak-anak, akan kuajari kalian ini: hanya karena aku sesamamu, bukan berarti nyawamu sama berharganya dengan nyawa binatang kesayanganku," Sigurd berbalik. Ia mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Sigurd!" Dylan berteriak.

Gemerisik di daun bertambah ribut, bertambah sering.

Dylan mencoba melepas Ankle Snarenya. Ia mencakarnya, menariknya, mencoba memotongnya dengan Hunting Knife. Tidak ada yang berhasil.

Andre mulai terisak-isak.

"Oi, Sigurd!"

Gemerisik daun bertambah jelas meskipun saat itu, tidak ada angin.

"SIGURD!"

034

Pagi.

Matahari sudah terbit lumayan tinggi.

Buruk-burung berkicau. Binatang-binatang melakukan apa yang biasa mereka lakukan di pagi hari. Justin mendengkur. Reed tidur lelap. Judith bangun dan merentangkan tangannya, merasakan kretak-kretak sendinya. Ia menguap lebar.

"Halo, Judith," sapa Sigurd. Ia sedang duduk di dekat api unggun, bermain-main dengan falconnya, tersenyum.

"Halo," Judith berkata ngantuk. Ia keluar tenda dan mengusap matanya. Rambutnya berantakan, bajunya lecek dan pipinya lengket karena air liur.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?" Sigurd bertanya.

"Enak," Judith menjawab. Ia melihat sekeliling. Yang lainnya masih belum bangun. Justin ngorok, Reed tidur, Dylan dan Andre-

"Di mana Dylan sama Andre?" Judith bertanya. Kantung tidur kedua orang itu tidak ada. Begitu juga dengan ransel mereka.

Sigurd tersenyum ke arah Judith.

"Mereka sudah pulang duluan."


	14. Intro part 2: Di mana Judith berjanji

_Sigurd kembali ke situs jebakan Andre dan Dylan. __Ia melihat apa yang tersisa dari kedua orang itu._

_Ia mengeluarkan pisaunya._

_Ia menggulung lengan bajunya._

_Lalu ia menorehkan dua garis luka di lengan atasnya._

* * *

><p><strong>1st Interlude-2<strong>

**Bellemere**

"Bagaimana kejadiannya?" Leid bertanya, menutup mata. Suaranya dibalut nada lelah.

Nichols memulai, juga dengan lelah, "Kita pergi ke Goa Payon."

"Kita ninggalin Judith sama Justin di room 1," Ferdinand menyambung.

"Lalu mereka mengikuti," Nichols berkata. Lalu tak ada yang bicara lagi.

Leid masih menutup mata. "Lukanya bagaimana?"

Nichols menggaruk pelipis, melirik ke Ferdinand.

Ferdinand berkata, "Dia kena pukulan di kepala. Justin coba ngasih Red Pot, tapi dia nggak bangun-bangun. Terus kita ketemu mereka. Kita bawa ke Payon. Katanya lukanya nggak parah, tapi perlu istirahat seminggu."

"Justin di mana?"

"Mengurung diri di kamar," Nichols menjawab tertunduk.

High Archer berambut merah itu menghela napas. Ia membuka mata dan bersender di kursinya.

Semuanya diam untuk semenit penuh.

Nichols dan Ferdinand saling melirik. Tidak ada yang berani pergi sebelum Leid bicara. Leher mereka mulai berkeringat.

High Archer itu melihat ke arah mereka. "Kalian perlu apa lagi?"

Kedua Swordsman itu tersentak. Otak mereka mencoba mengarang jawaban yang paling aman.

"Kita boleh pergi?" Nichols akhirnya berkata.

"Sejak kapan kalian perlu perintahku?" Leid menjawab. Matanya menatap lurus ke Nichols. Sang Swordsman melirik ke lantai. Entah kenapa, pola tegelnya tiba-tiba menarik sekali.

Ferdinand mengangguk sekali, seakan Leid adalah komandannya. Lalu ia beranjak pergi. Tak lama kemudian Nichols mengikuti.

"Nichols. Ferdinand."

Mereka berbalik.

"Kalau kalian mau mendengarkan aku, jangan tunggu ada yang mati dulu," Leid berkata tenang, tanpa ekspresi, masih bersender di kursi.

Nichols dan Ferdinand mengangguk sekali lagi. Mereka nyaris bilang "Ya, pak."

035

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Chronos bertanya pada Nichols.

"Hancur," datang jawaban yang suram.

"Lebur," Ferdinand menambahkan, dengan gelap.

Chronos berjalan di samping mereka. "Yah, begitulah Leid. Tenang saja, dia nggak bakalan ngebunuh kamu, kok."

Ferdinand hanya menghembuskan napas panjang.

Mereka menuruni tangga penginapan Ragnafilia Izlude. Di bawah, Ancilla duduk menunggu.

"Siapa lagi yang tahu soal ini?" Chronos bertanya.

"Tidak ada," Nichols menjawab.

"Baguslah. Siapa tahu insiden ini bisa selesai tanpa heboh. Santai saja," Chronos menepuk bahu Nichols.

"Tapi Leid keras sekali soal peraturan 'tak ada yang mati'," Ferdinand berkomentar, duduk di meja makan.

Nichols duduk di sebelah Ferdinand. "Aku juga mulai penasaran. Kenapa kita tidak mengetes ulang sistem respawn kita?"

Chronos duduk di sebelah Ancilla. Ia menarik napas panjang. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang tersebut. Lalu ia menatap meja.

"Aku bukan tukang gosip," Chronos berkata. "Aku cuma bisa bilang Leid sudah punya pengalaman pahit." Ia tersenyum sedih ke arah Nichols dan Ferdinand. Ia lalu bangkit. "Ayo, sensei."

Ancilla bangkit mengikutinya. Mereka berdua pergi tanpa berpamitan.

Ferdinand melihat Ancilla memperhatikan sang High Mage sambil berjalan.

036

_"Oke. Yang dapat potongan paling panjang menang," seorang Mage berambut biru berkata._

_"Menang?" seorang Archer cowok berambut merah bertanya sinis._

_"Ya sudah, kalah. Sama saja kan artinya?" Mage rambut biru menjawab kesal. Tangannya berkeringat._

_Seorang swordswoman berkostum Munak menelan ludah. Ia memperhatikan tiga lembar kertas di genggaman tangan sang Mage._

_"Hitungan ketiga," perempuan itu berkata._

_Sang Archer langsung mengambil satu kertas._

_Perempuan itu melihatnya kesal. "Leid! Kamu itu-!"_

_"Bersamaan atau tidak sama saja, kan?" Leid menjawab singkat. Meskipun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan emosi ketegangan nampak di seluruh badannya._

_Mage berambut biru menelan ludah. "Dia benar, Beatrice-san. Ambillah satu."_

_Perempuan di kostum Munak mengambil satu._

_Chronos melihat kertas yang ia pegang. jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali._

_Ia bisa melihat kedua temannya juga tegang._

_Chronos menghela napas, menelan rasa takutnya dan membuka genggamannya._

_Leid dan Beatrice mengikuti._

_Lalu Leid dan Chronos menoleh ke arah perempuan berkostum Munak itu._

037

Judith bangun.

Ia merasakan panas matahari di badannya, tetapi ia tidak merasa silau karena sesosok Archer menghalangi sinarnya.

Judith mengerjapkan mata, menunggu penglihatannya menyatu. Tapi sepertinya matanya sedang mood untuk buram. Segalanya tetap terlihat tak jelas.

"Judith?"

Suara Leid.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Suara khawatir. Leid khawatir?

"Hunhh," Judith berkata. Ia belum mengangkat kepala dari bantal.

Ia mendengar Leid mengeluarkan desahan lega. Ia mendengar suara kursi yang diduduki.

"Judith. Jangan pernah lakukan ini lagi," Swordswoman itu mendengar.

"Lakukan apa?" Judith menjawab lemas. (Sebenarnya, yang diucapkannya adalah "Huh-huh hapa?")

"Janji," Leid menuntut.

Judith diam sejenak. Leid tidak pernah bicara seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Janji," Judith menjawab, sedikit kesal. Ia kembali menutup mata, karena ngantuk.

Judith tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi saat itu Leid sedang menunduk dan menutup mata.

Dan setelah itu, ia mengeluarkan loketnya dan melihat foto di dalamnya.

Empat orang.

Satu Mage, satu Archer, satu Swordswoman, dan satu Acolyte.

_"Tenang saja, Leid. Paling juga aku langsung balik di sini."_

"Beatrice-"

"Ssshh," perempuan berkostum Munak itu menenangkannya. Ia tersenyum.

Leid menatapnya. Wajah sang Archer kaku, tapi pandangan matanya penuh kekhawatiran.

Beatrice membalas tatapannya dengan suara meyakinkan.

_"Aku janji."_


	15. Intro part 3: Di mana ada setan putih

_"Tapi, tentu saja, yang mau mati tidak bisa menawarkan diri. Yang lain nggak mau terima. Ketika Leiden-san menawarkan diri, Beatrice-san tidak memperbolehkan. Ketika aku menawarkan diri, Leiden-san melarang. Dan seterusnya. Kita semua seperti itu," Chronos tertawa kecil._

_Akhirnya, Beatrice-san memutuskan untuk pakai undian. Kita ngambil kertas satu-persatu, lalu yang dapat kertas paling panjang-" Chronos berhenti sebentar, mencari kata yang tepat, "Dibunuh."_

_Pembicaraan terhenti sejenak._

_Ancilla menunggu Chronos melanjutkan._

_"Beatrice-san dapat sial. Leiden-san memaksa undian ulang, tapi dia menolak."_

_High Mage itu berhenti sekali lagi. Kali ini ia menutup mata._

_Tak lama kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Habis Beatrice-san...bunuh diri, kita semua menunggu di tempat simpan posisi. Dia tidak pernah muncul."_

_Semenit berlalu dalam kesunyian. Chronos menghela napas panjang. Mukanya yang ceria tampak lelah._

_"Begitulah, sensei," Chronos berkata. "Leiden-san tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi."_

_Mereka sedang berada di kafe di pinggir jalan._

_Ancilla duduk di seberang meja, berhadapan dengan Chronos. Di atas meja ada dua gelas teh._

_High Mage itu menyeruput tehnya. Ia berhenti sebentar, menikmati rasanya. Lalu: "Makanya, meskipun Kontrol Arketipe sudah bilang sistem reinkarnasi sudah dibetulkan, Leid tidak mau mengambil resiko."_

_Sage berambut hijau itu diam, mendengarkan. Ia menelusuri pinggir gelas dengan jari._

_"Jadi begitu," Ancilla menggumam. Matanya masih terarah ke gelas._

_Mereka berdua tidak bicara untuk waktu lama._

_"Ancilla-sensei."_

_Sage itu melihat ke arah Chronos._

_"Tolong jangan bilang Leiden-san saya cerita ke sensei," Chronos berkata, tersenyum. "Dia bisa membunuhku."_

_Ancilla mengangguk. "Omong-omong, Chronos."_

_"Ya, sensei?"_

_"Apa dulu Leid dan Beatrice dekat?" Sage itu bertanya._

_High Mage itu menghela napas panjang sekali lagi._

_"Kalau melihat Leiden-san yang sekarang, seharusnya sensei sudah tahu, kan?"_

* * *

><p><strong>1st Interlude-3<strong>

**White Ripper**

Morroc. Panas terik. Suara bisikan dan percakapan. Bau busuk.

Judith menutup hidung dan mulutnya ketika mencium aroma dari mayat itu.

Tapi kalau mau jujur, Judith tak yakin itu mayat. Yang bisa dilihatnya hanya cipratan darah dan potongan daging yang berserakan di mana-mana. Ditambah lagi, ia harus melihat ini dari tengah kerumunan.

"Oke, bubar, bubar! Yang tidak ada urusan di sini, silahkan pergi supaya tidak mengganggu yang benar-benar punya urusan! Terima kasih!" Satu Knight berteriak. Ia merentangkan tangannya dan maju, seperti buldozer.

"Ya, betul!" Knight tinggi di sampingnya berkata. Ia juga menirukan buldozer, tapi akhirnya justru menjadi mirip Greatest General berkaki.

Judith terseret oleh kumpulan manusia yang berjalan mundur sambil ngedumel. Knight-Knight lain mendekati gang buntu tempat mayat itu. Ia bisa melihat Nichols dan Ferdinand berjalan ke sana. Ia lalu melihat mereka menutup mulut dan hidung.

Judith terus terseret sampai akhirnya ia ada di pinggir luar kerumunan. Sekarang ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Tapi bau darah masih tercium.

"Oi, Judith!"

Swordswoman itu menoleh dan melihat Justin berlari ke arahnya.

"Kamu ngapain di sini?" ia bertanya. Lalu bau yang tak sedap tertangkap oleh hidungnya. Ia dengan segera menutup anggota tubuh tersebut. "Itu bau apaan?"

"Nggak tahu!" Judith berkata/berteriak (ingat, ini Morroc). "Aku pergi dulu dari sini!"

Dan Judith melakukan demikian, menjauh dari kumpulan orang dan berhenti di pinggir jalan. Justin mengkuti di belakang.

Keduanya membuka lubang hidung masing-masing. Judith melihat kerumunan orang it dari jauh.

"Ada apa?" Justin bertanya lagi.

"Nggak tau. Kayaknya sih ada orang mati, tapi aku nggak yakin," Judith berkata.

Justin mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan hidungnya. "Phaaaah! Jud, pindah yu! Aku nggak tahan baunya!"

"Bau aku bisa tahan. Aku cuma nggak suka desak-desakan," Judith menaruh tangan di pinggang. Matanya sipit karena dihantam panas matahari."Kamu pergi duluan aja."

Justin menelan ludah. "Kalo kamu di sini aku di sini aja."

"Terserah kamu," Judith membubarkan pembicaraan.

Mereka berdua berdiri diam, diterpa panas.

Lalu Judith berseru, "Oh iya!"

1 MENIT KEMUDIAN

"Hrrrgh. Jud."

"Yo?"

"Sepertinya kamu perlu diet," Justin berkata, dengan penuh kesulitan.

"Sori," Judith tersenyum malu, memberi isyarat 'maaf' dengan tangannya

"Cepetan," Justin berkata. Suaranya seperti orang yang pundaknya diduduki orang lain.

Judith memanjangkan lehernya, mencoba melihat lewat kepala-kepala orang lain.

Mereka sedang ada di pinggir kumpulan manusia yang mencoba mengintip mayat tersebut.

Lebih tepatnya, Judith sedang ada di atas Justin.

Justin mulai terombang-ambing.

Judith masih mencoba memanjangkan lehernya. Ia bisa melihat tembok gang buntu itu. Ia bisa melihat darah yang terciprat di sekeliling tembok tersebut. Lalu ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh di tembok jauh di depannya.

Sebuah tulisan.

Sebagian besarnya tertutup oleh seorang Knight berbadan besar. Tapi ia masih bisa melihat sebagian tulisannya.

Tulisan itu terdiri dari tiga baris. Judith bisa melihat akhir setiap baris.

Ia bisa melihat 'LAM'

Lalu di bawahnya, 'NTUK'

Dan di bawahnya lagi, 'DITH'

Lalu Justin menjatuhkannya. Untungnya, Judith masih bisa mendarat di atas kaki.

Swordswoman itu menoleh ke beakang, kesal. "Kamu gimana, sih?"

Justin mengangkat-ngangkat bahunya, meringis. "Kamu itu yang gimana! Berat kayak gajah minta digendong! Yang bener aja lu!"

"Itu sih kamu aja yang nggak kuat!"

"Jangan sembarangan ngomong, ya! Coba, berapa beratmu terakhir kali kamu nimbang?"

Judith lalu teringat apa yang dikatakan Ruth tempo dulu.

_"Apapun alasannya, yang namanya cewek itu harus ngerahasiain berat badannya!"_

"Kenapa?"

"Kalo enggak, ga seru!"

Maka, di tengah jalan ia berhenti dan berkata, "Bukan urusanmu!"

Justin nyengir penuh kemenangan.

Tak lama kemudian, untuk menghindari panas, kanker kulit dan belang di tempat yang tak mengenakkan, mereka pergi ke Sandy Inn, penginapan langganan mereka.

Mereka masuk ke ruang depan dan duduk-duduk di sana. Justin mengupil. Judith menguap. Justin menggaruk rambutnya. Judith menghela napas.

Mereka terus begini untuk waktu yang cukup lama, sampai Judith berkata,

"Sekarang kita ngapain?"

"Uh," Justin mengangkat bahu. "Gimana kalau kita bersantai saja di sini?"

"Harusnya aku tahu," Judith berkata datar. "Siapa lagi yang bisa berleha-leha di lobi hotel setelah melihat pembunuhan seperti itu?"

"Hei, hal seperti itu sudah biasa di Morroc," Justin membela diri. "Meskipun yang ini memang agak spesial, sih."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena mungkin pelakunya setan putih."

"Setan putih itu apaan?"

Justin menatap Judith. "Kamu nggak tahu?"

Sang Swordswoman menggeleng.

"Itu semacam hantu. Katanya, kalo orang jahat jalan sendirian malem-malem bakal dibunuh sama setan putih. Tapi itu cuma cerita," Justin berkata.

"Kenapa namanya setan putih?" Judith bertanya.

"Karena warnanya putih?" Justin menjawab, tanpa banyak berpikir.

Topik itu langsung berakhir. "Yang lain ke mana, sih?" Judith bertanya.

"Tauk. Reed sih lagi kerja di klinik Prontera."

"Reed punya pekerjaan?" Judith bertanya, terkejut.

"Yep. Dia juga punya gaji sendiri," Justin berkata bangga, seolah Reed adalah anaknya.

Judith bersiul.

"Kamu bisa bersiul?" Justin bertanya.

"Nggak sama sekali," Judith menjawab singkat.

"Bisa ajarin, nggak?" sang Thief meminta, mengabaikan kejutekan sang Swordsoman.

"Hhh. Taruh ujung lidah di gigi bawah," Judith mencontohkan.

"Hehihi?" Justin menanyakan, menaruh ujung lidah di gigi bawah.

"Sekarang tiup."

Justin meniup. Semburan halus enzim ptialin keluar dari celah antara gigi Justin.

"Kubilang tiup, bukan semprot."

Lalu ia meniup lagi.

Lalu ia meniup lagi.

"Kamu nggak bisa bersiul," Judith memberitahukan dengan datar.

Justin mencoba lagi. Dan lagi. Judith lama-lama jadi bosan. Ia bangun dan berjalan-jalan keliling penginapan.

Ia memperhatikan lukisan di dinding. Ia memperhatikan sofa-sofa yang ada di sana. Resepsionis penginapan memperhatikannya, sedikit curiga. Merasa bosan, ia pergi ke ujung ruangan. Ia membuka pintu yang ada di sana, dan menemukan sebuah bar yang sepi. Bar itu tidak bobrok tapi tidak mewah. Manusia yang ada di sana hanya Judith dan bartender yang mengelap gelas bersih.

Di pojok bar itu ada grand piano.

Tembok di sebelahnya dipenuhi lukisan.

Lalu ia melihat sesuatu yang ia kenal.

"Hei, paman," Judith berkata.

Bartendernya tidak bereaksi.

"Oi," Judith berkata sekali lagi.

(Mungkin kita harus berhenti sejenak untuk mempelajari sesuatu: memanggil orang yang lebih tua seperti itu tidak sopan. Apalagi kalau orangnya tidak kamu kenal. Jangan ditirukan ya, anak-anak.)

Bartender itu akhirnya melihat ke arah Judith.

"Orang ini siapa?" Swordswoman itu bertanya, menunjuk satu foto.

Penglihatan bartender itu pasti bagus, karena ia langsung bilang, "Itu tamu bar ini dulu. Dia pemain piano."

"Namanya siapa?" Judith bertanya lagi.

"Tidak tahu. Waktu itu dia cuma tamu yang menggantikan pianis kita yang sakit," bartender itu berkata, sambil mengelap gelas. "Tapi permainan pianonya bagus."

"Ho," Judith bersuara. Ia terus memperhatikan foto tersebut.

Judith sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Roth bisa main piano.

038

Morroc, malam, hari yang sama.

Wanita itu berlari.

Mukanya cantik, rambutnya hitam panjang, dan bajunya robek di sana-sini.

Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang, mata coklat tua lebar karena takut.

Napasnya mulai tersengal-sengal, tapi ia terus berlari. Melewati jalanan Morroc yang berliku-liku.

Ia berada jauh dari tengah kota. Jalan yang ia tempuh sama sekali tak dihuni orang. Rumah-rumah sudah mematikan lampunya. Jalan itu bercabang ke segala arah. Beberapa mengarah ke gang buntu.

Dari salah satu cabang jalan ini, seorang pria menerjang gadis itu.

Pria itu mendorong sang gadis ke ujung gang buntu.

Gadis itu mencoba meronta-ronta dan berteriak, tapi penyerangnya terlalu kuat.

Pria itu memandangnya penuh nafsu.

Sang gadis mulai menangis dengan tenang.

"Lepaskan dia."

Pria itu menoleh ke belakangnya.

Di sana ada seseorang berambut putih panjang. Mukanya tertutup topeng besi. Baju dan jaket panjang putihnya terlihat kumal.

"Apa lu liat-liat?" Pria itu mengancam.

"Lepaskan dia," si rambut putih menunjuk ke gadis itu. "Anjing, gua keren banget nggak sih. Astaga."

Yang ditunjuk melihat si rambut putih dengan tatapan heran dan takjub. Ia mencoba menutupi tubuhnya dengan sisa pakaiannya.

Pria itu mengeretakkan jari-jemarinya. Lalu ia mencibir, "Jangan berlagak, ya. Kamu tahu siapa aku?"

Si rambut putih menghela napas. "Nona."

Gadis itu melonjak kaget.

"Tolong tutup mata."

Gadis itu mematuhi perintah tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, ia mencium bau darah.

039

Isaac menghela napas ketika ia melihatnya kembali.

Pakaiannya yang putih dilumuri bercak merah dan bau mayat segar. Begitu pula dengan tangan dan rambutnya. Ekspresinya tak terlihat di balik topeng besi, tapi Isaac yakin ia sedang tersenyum.

"Siapa yang kamu bunuh sekarang, Rein?" sang Clown menghela napas, membalik halaman buku yang ia baca.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," Ramos menjawab santai. "Aku cuma iseng saja."

"Kemarin kamu sudah membunuh orang, kan?" Isaac berkata datar.

Ramos mengangkat bahu. "Hanya melakukan pekerjaan sebagai pembela keadilan."

Isaac berpaling dari bukunya melihat Ramos dari atas ke bawah.

Ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Waktu Angel melihat bajumu, kamu bakal dibunuh."

Ramos tertawa kecil.

Isaac cembali membaca bukunya, pasrah.

"Apa yang kamu tulis di tembok kali ini?"

040

"Nichols."

Swordsman yang dipanggil menoleh ke kembarannya.

"Kasih tahu Judith, jangan?"

Nichols melihat tulisan darah di tembok itu.

_SALAM_

UNTUK

JUDITH

: )

"...Sebaiknya jangan."


End file.
